New Yorker in Tree Hill, North Carolina: Junior Year
by NewYorkChicago1944
Summary: Kyle O'Malley was born in Brooklyn, New York City. He moved to Tree Hill, North Carolina after his family had died he goes to Tree Hill High School. There he encounters the Scott Brothers, Peyton, Brooke, Haley and many others as he finds his feet. What will he encounter on his journey through all the drama, romance, hurt/heartbreak? Season 1 & Season 2
1. Character Biography

First One Tree Hill story I have wrote it has recently become my new obsession this'll be an OC story.

But first i'll give you the low down on the OC. Let's begin

* * *

Name: Kyle O'Malley

Age: 16 Years Old

Height: 5 ft 9 ins

DOB: 29th March 1988

Hometown: Bay Ridge, Brooklyn, New York City

Weight: 190 lbs Very Muscular

Eye Colour: Dark Blue

Hair: Dark Brown, grade 2 parted at the side

Religion: Irish Catholic

Face: Smooth, no beard formed

Clothing style:

Smart shirt with casual trousers, wears leather shoes on nice days boots on bad days.

Family:

Frank O'Malley: 1953– 2002

Madison O'Malley (nee. Hogan): 1954-2002

Henry O'Malley: 1922-1999

Margaret O'Malley (nee. Donovan): 1921 – 2000

Thomas O'Malley: 1899 - 1973

Carolyn O'Malley (nee. Maguire): 1899 - 1976

Kathleen O'Malley: 1983 - Presumed Dead

* * *

Backstory:

Fourth-Generation Irish-American born in New York. All the men in his family joined the military at the age of 18 and joined the New York Police Department after lengths of service to the United States Army. Mother was an army nurse turned Doctor was a trauma surgeon until her death in 2002 after she had committed suicide from depression.

Father died in 2002 in the line of duty saving 12 of his fellow officers. He was awarded the Medal of Valour. The third highest decoration in the NYPD. Lieutenant in the NYPD.

He has one older sister, no memories of her, she went missing April 29th 1989, Presumed dead.

Kyle O'Malley is extremely trust-worthy and is a dedicated and polite gentleman. he is a hard-working no-nonsense Irish-Catholic but will joke around on certain occasions. He is extremely patriotic and is respectful of people and their privacy.

He had it rough when he lost his entire family but he knows every day the sacrifices the police officers and Medical personnel make to protect and serve their city.

Kyle has always spoke highly of his family and their dedication to what they love and it makes him so sure that he is going to follow in the footsteps of his family by serving his country and city bravely.

Hobbies:

Music (Jazz and Country), fixing up cars and sports (Football, Baseball, Basketball and Boxing).

Skills are unique. Learned hand to hand combat at a young age of 5.

Learned to shoot at 5 years of age. Top marksman.

Can cook varied foods to perfection.

Top of his studies in Maths, English, Science, Gym Class, History, Geography and Drama.

Skilled Mechanic.

Skilled Linguist, Speaks Italian and Spanish

Previous Schools:

St. Anselm's Roman Catholic School: 1993 – 2002

Admitted into Saint Brendan's Catholic High School September 2002 Joined as a freshman - November 2004 Only had two month of being a Junior

He left Saint Brendan's Catholic High School for unknown reasons

* * *

There's the Character Bio done in a day.

Let's begin the journey of a lifetime ladies and Gentlemen. Please Like and Review


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 1 is now here. I am trying to decide who to pair him up with. But i will be splitting the story so we see this story as the junior year and book 2 as the Senior Year

* * *

Chapter 1:

Tree Hill, North Carolina

Kyle O'Malley had been working on his car his steel green 1965 Convertible it had been left to him after his father died in 2002 he loved the car his father had worked on it with him every day teaching him the finer points of the mechanics of the car. He had come out from under the car sweaty and his muscles bulging in his vest as he wiped them on the rag that was at his feet as he got in it and drove it back into his parking space at his apartment.

He had taken a quick shower and was out walking in Tree Hill wearing his leather jacket with casual trousers and a polo T-shirt with leather shoes, he was hungry and thirsty and didn't have enough time to cook he had been walking for 10 minutes and found himself outside a building called Karen's Café as he went in looking at a little lost as he heard a voice, "You lost, Sir?" He looked in front and saw a girl look at him, she had dark brunette hair with brown eyes looking at him as he scratched the back of his head in shyness as he said, "Um, wondered if I could buy a drink and something to eat?" "Ain't you shy? What would you like?" "Coffee, black and a chicken sandwich, please?" "Certainly, take a seat and I'll bring it over" "Thanks" Kyle had fished into his wallet and pulled out a 10-dollar bill as he said, "Money on the counter" "Thank you" the girl had said as Kyle then took a seat.

He had gotten out a book and began reading as the girl came back and brought out a plate and coffee as she said, "You read?" "Yeah, I do, Stephen E. Ambrose" "He writes war books" "It's what I am interested in, seeing the sacrifices that men made for their country when their country needed them the most" "Spoken like a poet, do you go Tree Hill High?" "Yes, I do" "Never seen you around" "I mostly stay in libraries or out walking around with fresh air. Alone though" Kyle had taken the coffee and the plate as he drank some of the hot coffee "Where you from?" "New York" "What part?" "Brooklyn, Bay Ridge, grew up in an Irish-Catholic house" "What brought you to Tree Hill?" "My mother lived in Tree Hill till she was 13 moved to Brooklyn in 1964. What about you?" "Born and raised here. Name's Haley, Haley James" "Pleasure, name's Kyle O'Malley" "Pleasure indeed, where's your parents?" "I don't have parents" Haley raised an eyebrow as she asked, "What happened?" "My father was a Lieutenant in the NYPD; my mother was a Nurse in King's General Hospital. Father died in the line of duty, my mother suffered from depression and committed suicide."

Haley looked wide-eyed as she said, "I'm sorry, I feel like a jerk I shouldn't have assumed otherwise" "No, don't be I understood why I have no family" "How so?" "All the men in my family joined the Army right out of High School and did their service before heading into the Police Department, they all wanted to make the streets and the world a safe place and I looked up to that" "You always wanted to be a soldier and a cop?" "It's in my blood" Haley smiles as she walks to the counter cleaning it.

An hour later Kyle is dug into his book reading about Citizen Soldiers when the door opens and a blonde-haired man comes into the café as the man nods towards him to which he nods back in response as he sees the girl Haley and the man talk to each other as he drinks his coffee in silence.

Meanwhile at the counter the man is looking behind him seeing the dark-haired man read in silence as he turns towards Haley saying, "Who is that guy?" "That Lucas, is Kyle O'Malley, came to Tree Hill a month ago" "Never seen him around School" "He likes to be on his own, either library or outside in fresh air" "Well I am going to talk to him" Lucas then walks over to Kyle as he says, "Mind I have a seat?" "Sure, I do not mind the company" Kyle puts down the book turning his attention to the man sitting across from him as he says, "Name's Kyle, Kyle O'Malley" "Pleasure name's Lucas Scott" "Well Lucas, saw you talking to the girl" "She's a friend of mine works with my Mom who owns the place" "Nice, you lived in Tree Hill all your life?" "Yeah, since I was born, you?" "New York, in Brooklyn, Bay Ridge" "Haley said you go Tree Hill High" "Yeah ever since a month ago" "What made you leave Bay Ridge?" "My parents died, father was an NYPD Lieutenant, mother was a nurse at King's General they died 2002" "Sorry for your loss" "Yeah, I came to Tree Hill, because my mother lived here till she turned 13 in 1964" "You play Basketball?" "Played ever since I could walk, I do Football, Basketball, Baseball and Boxing" "Wow, you definitely have a story" "One that I don't let people in on" Kyle drinks the rest of his coffee as he says, "Well it was nice meeting you and Haley, I best be on my way home" "See you around. Hey if you want, one day you want to join us at the River Court? Me and my buddies play a little game of Basketball there" Kyle nods as he says, "I'll think about it, can I let you know tomorrow?" "Yeah, you can" Kyle smiles as he picks up the book and jacket as he walks out of the café and back down the street.

He arrives at home 30 minutes later and takes a look around his apartment, several boxes remain unpacked some remained packed, the United States Flag hung proudly on the wall above the fire place and a plaque on the opposite wall says, " _Wall of Blue"_ the pictures of his Father, Grandfather and Great-Grandfather hung proudly as they wore the Blue of the NYPD as he delves into the box and picks up the NYPD hat his father wore as he places it on the table beneath it.

He then turns and picks up his punch bag where he puts it on the wall attaching it to a hook as he throws a punch at it as he walks off into the bedroom for bed.

* * *

The next morning at Tree Hill High he parks his car and waits as he checks his bag (An old army rucksack that was handed down to him from his Grandfather who had served with the 101st Airborne Division in WW2 as was his Grandfather's watch too).

He gets out of the car as he checks his dog-tags are secured along with his Grandfathers and father's dog-tags he keeps as a reminder they are with him till the end of the line as he walked into the school the day had gone ok but it was mostly quiet he was at his locker and saw on the opposite wall a poster for basketball try-outs he smiled knowing he had finally caught his break as he headed for the gym office he was mustering the courage to go in as he finally knocked on the door of Coach Durham who had said, "Come on in" Kyle had entered and said, "Hi coach, you got a minute at all?" "Sure, what's up?" "I was wondering about Basketball" "You looking to join" "Yes Sir, I have been here for a month and I feel like I could do some good, sir" "You played for a team at all?" "Yes Sir, I played at St. Anselm's Roman Catholic School and at Saint Brendan's Catholic High School as well. Back in Brooklyn, New York" "What brought you here?" "My mother was born and lived here for 13 years so this way I get to find peace and try to do her proud" "Consider yourself on the try-out list" "Thank you Sir" "No worries" Kyle had exited the office and headed out of the building heading for his car as he saw 3 people crowding it as he got suspicious.

He approached them cautiously and said, "Need something fellas?" The dark-haired one then spoke, "No, just admiring your car" "Yeah, well can you put your tongue back in your mouth, you drool all over the front" another person then laughed as he said, "Hey, what's the license plate mean?" Kyle turned and saw what he was talking about _"THF – CMMK"_ (Thomas, Henry, Frank – Carolyn, Margaret, Madison, Kyle) it had been a way of remembering his family members as he said, "That is an old secret" "Yeah I bet, can I have her?" "Lay a hand on my baby, and I'll lay you out like a Thanksgiving Turkey" "Come on man, we're all friends here" "Listen pal, I don't know you, you don't want to see me when I'm angry."

The dark-haired guy behind Kyle then said, "Let's go Tim, we ain't gonna bother this chump and his car" "Wise move" Kyle said.

Tim then nodded as he walked away with the other 2 guys as Kyle breathed easily as he heard someone say, "You alright?" he turned and saw Haley standing as he said, "Yeah, I'm ok" "Must say, you have one bad-ass car" Kyle chuckled a little as he said, "My Grandfather bought this for my dad in 1967 when my Dad learned to drive. My Grandfather looked after it while my Dad served in 'Nam for 4 years" "Wow, you inherited it then?" "When I began driving, he always taught me the points of mechanics and we would clean it and learn all parts of the engine itself too when I was growing up." "You don't mind if I catch a ride, do you?" "Where to?" "The Café" "Hop in ma'am".

Kyle had opened the passenger door for Haley and got in his own side as he said, "1st rule as a passenger of the Convertible, treat the car well and she'll treat you well" Haley laughed in amusement as they drove off as Haley then asked, "2nd rule?" "Always have good music when in the car" "Like what?" "Jazz or Country" "You're one very peculiar guy" "Most people say I am a gentleman, it's how I was raised. Do you know him?" "Who?" "Dark-haired guy blue eyes, has an ego size of a balloon" "Not personally, but socially, most popular jock in the school. Nathan Scott is his name" Kyle raised an eyebrow as he said, "Any relation to Lucas Scott?" "Half-Brother. Hasn't seen him in years" "Oh" "Oh?" "Yeah, he's popular because he's on a sports team?" "Yeah, basketball" "I just signed up for Basketball" "Oh, good luck" Kyle sarcastically laughs as they drive to the café.

After Kyle drops off Haley at the Café he makes his way to the River court where he parks his car and changes into his vest and shorts as he bounces his leather ball around the court as he begins to make baskets, slam dunks when he sees Lucas coming as he says, "Wow, you are good" "Years of practice" "This here is Skills, Junk, Fergie, Mouth and Jimmy. Everyone this is Kyle O'Malley" "Nice to meet you guys" they all shake Kyle's hand as Lucas challenges Kyle to a one on one game to 15 baskets. The game is very close as it goes back and forth like a boxing match with the scores tied at 12-12 as Lucas says, "Wow, you certainly have me running" "Don't worry I'll go easy on you" Lucas gives Kyle the ball and he starts to dribble a little as he side-steps Lucas not once but twice as he makes the basket the score is 13-12 and Lucas makes 13-13 then 14-13 long-shots as he says, "Shouldn't have made it easy" "Learn from mistakes" Kyle then takes the ball as Mouth commentates, "Kyle takes the ball, it looks impossible to score but Kyle is not letting up as he goes for the shot and it goes in!" everyone goes crazy as Kyle cheers as he jumps and pumps his fist before landing on ground as he says, "Get in!"

Lucas takes the ball and tries dribbling past Kyle but the defence is too strong until Kyle is sidestepped as Lucas slam dunks the ball into the basket as he celebrates before going over to Kyle saying, "Good match" "Yeah, that was impressive" everyone then goes home as Kyle heads to his car whilst Lucas stays on the court.

Kyle is driving across the Tree Hill bridge listening to Sinatra's tunes until he hears "New York, New York" come on which fills him with sadness at leaving the only home he ever knew. It hurts him because it was the first song his grandmother sung to him when he was little but he smiles knowing the lasting impression his Grandparents left on him in terms of music.

He pulls into the parking lot and picks up his bag when he sees Nathan Scott walking to him as Kyle says, "What do you want?" "Hear you trying out for the Basketball team" "Yeah, that's true, if you think you're gonna run me off then don't I ain't the guy to give up easy" "Just saying" "I bet" Nathan walks off with a grin on his face as Kyle rolls his eyes in annoyance as he heads up the steps to his apartment placing his bag on coat rail as Kyle turns to the punching bag and begins working out on it taking an hour break in between.

* * *

A day later, word goes around Tree Hill High that Nathan challenged Lucas to a Basketball match as Kyle saw Lucas with Haley as he went up to them saying, "Tell me it ain't true that Lucas got challenged to a game with Nathan" "Full truth, Kyle" "You're obviously going for it" "Gotta do this, though this is for my Mom. Hear you signed up for try-outs" "Doing this because this matters to me and the fact that I want to be a part of something good" Lucas nods as Kyle walks away outside for lunch as he sits down at a table and continues to read his book Citizen Soldiers in quiet as he ate his lunch.

Until somebody came up to him, "Hey! Your name's Kyle, right?" "Yeah what's it to ya?" "I'm Jake, Jake Jagielski" "Nice to meet you" "Your new to Tree Hill, right?" "Moved here a month ago, from Brooklyn, New York" "Why'd ya leave?" "Lost my whole family, father was NYPD and my mother was a Trauma Surgeon. Actually, all the men in my family went into the military before the Police Department" "You wanting to join?" "Yeah, it's in the blood" "You on the basketball team?" "Yeah I want to be a part of something good and I feel this is my chance" "I'll stand by you if you want?" "Don't want to disrupt your friendship with Nathan Scott" "Hey, Nathan's a lot of things, don't let him get to you. He's a good player though" "As I heard" "Hey, I ain't going to bully you into giving up" "I ain't giving up. Hey sorry I threatened you and your buddies" "You didn't threaten me" Kyle gives a smile to Jake as the two walk to class.

Kyle's quote, " _Matt Cameron once said, "Live life to the fullest and focus on the positive."_

Everyone was gathered at the river court for midnight as Kyle had sat himself down next to Mouth and Jimmy as Mouth asked Kyle, "So Kyle, what do you think about tonight's one on one match between Nathan and Lucas Scott?" "Oh, it should be a good one but I have odds that this will go down to the wire with Lucas edging it" "Not Nathan?" "Hard to say but that's what we love about Basketball" Mouth and Jimmy nodded as they saw Nathan's car pull up next to the basketball hoop as he was surrounded by cheers coming from the popular side of the Tree Hill High.

Kyle watched as the two went head to head with each other trying to out-do one another but when Nathan elbowed Lucas in the nose Kyle had gotten angry as Nathan scored the basket but whether it counted was a mystery as he saw Lucas spit blood out of his mouth.

The basket counts and Lucas gives Nathan the ball with the score 14-12 as Nathan begins to charge with Lucas stopping Nathan from scoring as everyone cheers while Scott hits twice in quick succession and on the third shot he charges down the left side dribbling until he manages to side-step Nathan and throws it.

It goes into the hoop and all of Lucas's friends cheer in celebration as Kyle applauds both players in respect for going the entire distance.

The next day after school, Kyle arrives at the gym along with Lucas as Coach Durham nods to the two players as Nathan looks at them with suspicion as Kyle lays eyes on a blonde-haired girl who is wearing a cheerleading outfit who looks at Lucas as Kyle asks, "Who's the girl?" Lucas follows his gaze and whispers to him, "That is Peyton" "Oh yeah?" "Yeah, Nathan's girl" "Huh". There he sees he has gotten into the middle of relationship drama and sees a triangle forming between Nathan, Lucas and Peyton as he whispers to himself, " _What did I just walk into?"_

* * *

1st Chapter coming up. Up next we see Lucas and Kyle go in for their 1st game but will they feel the heat as Kyle begins to form new friendships as well?

Also let me know in the comments who you want to see Kyle with. Please like and review.


	3. 1st Game and Meeting Brooke Davis

The big game comes up and both Kyle and Lucas prepare for their first one together.

Let's Read On

* * *

Chapter 2:

A week later the Ravens (High School Basketball Team) are prepping for their big game against Verona High School as Kyle and Lucas are prepping their training session with their friends at the river court as Skills says, "We're going dawg" "Alright I guess we could use the support" "That's right man and when you show off that Brooklyn basketball skills that's when you have them in your hand" "Damn right Skills" Jimmy calls out saying, "It's 6:30 guys" they all head off to the High School Gym as Lucas and Kyle separate heading for the changing room as Kyle says, "Who you got coming to the game?" "My Uncle Keith and Haley. What about you?" "Everyone I got is in my heart and watching over me" "You don't seem anxious" "I have got my ways" Lucas nods as Kyle makes his way through the room and all the way to his locker as he pulls out a blue vest and puts it over his white vest just as he sees Nathan walking over as Kyle pulls out his Father's Medal of Valour and makes the sign of the cross saying a prayer to go with it as he places it back in his gym bag as he sneakily puts 3 rat traps inside the gym bag before zipping up the bag and closing the locker.

He turns around and sees Coach Durham say, "Here's your jersey" "Thanks Coach" Kyle unfolds the Jersey and sees the No.8 on the back of it with, _"K. O'Malley"_ as he smiles at his lucky number.

Everyone is geared up and ready as Kyle joins the line in front of Lucas as all the others begin singing whilst Durham says, "Alright, let's take it to the court!" everyone begins walking out and begins to train as they all make jump shots with Kyle scoring from each one as he looks around the gym seeing it fill with people as he imagines his father sitting in the crowd as Frank says, " _Make me proud, Buddy_ " Kyle nods as he brings himself out of his thoughts when Lucas says, "You feeling alright?" "Yeah, I'm good, remember don't be fazed breathe and you'll be fine" "Thanks" they then hear Durham call out, "Alright, bring it in!" the two head over as Kyle lays eyes on Peyton and a gorgeous red-haired girl with green eyes as Kyle notices her pearly white teeth smiling at him as he nods to her before joining the huddle with Lucas.

Meanwhile, Peyton and the red-haired girl are standing around in their cheer-leading outfits as the girl asks, "So that's the boy who beat Nathan?" the girl says nodding at Lucas as Peyton nods as the girl continues, "He looks good from behind. Who's the boy with the impressive physique anyway?" "No idea, but he sure does look good" "Please, he is impressive" "I bet Brooke."

The team talk ends as everyone puts their hands in as they all say, "1,2,3, Ravens!" as they walk onto the court when Durham holds Lucas and Kyle back as he says to them, "Relax, you two, destiny has a way of finding you" the two of them smirk as they head onto the court.

The game begins as Nathan wins the ball and charges through as Kyle begins to shout, "PASS THE BALL!" as he jogs back to where Nathan passes the ball to him and he begins to dribble through the defence and scores a slam dunk. The crowd cheers as Kyle pats his chest as he high-fives Jake.

The game restarts and Lucas is pressuring the opponent but loses him as the opposing team scores a basket as Nathan goes at Lucas for losing his opponent as Kyle goes over to Lucas and says, "You alright?" "Not really" "Hey, breathe just find your feet" Lucas nods as Durham calls out, "Lucas, take a seat!" Kyle nods to Lucas who in turn pats Kyle on the arm as he notices Nathan smirking at Lucas as Kyle focuses on the game.

The game is going well as Kyle assisted Nathan on the last 8 baskets as Jake pulls up alongside him as he says, "You only had one basket" "Hey, I'm trying to do Nathan a favour he deserves them" "Maybe you do more than him" Kyle ponders those words as the game restarts with Nathan charging through the line as he passes to Jake who then passes to Kyle who's on the outside of the box as he shoots and scores a 3-pointer he does the same for the next 5 baskets as the end of game is called. The Ravens win as they all celebrate except for Kyle who shakes the hand of every Verona player as a sign of respect as he applauds the crowd that formed where Haley and an older man who Kyle assumes is Lucas's Uncle Keith applaud everyone he then turns and sees Brooke smiling at him as he smiles widely in return.

* * *

Lucas waits at the exit of the court and walks alongside Kyle as he says, "Hell of a game you played" "Hey, you did good too. Whatever Nathan says just ignore him, you'll do it. Little bit of advice my Grandfather gave me, " _No matter how bad the criticism gets. Use it as motivation to get better"_ "Your Grandfather's a wise man" "A very wise man" they walk into the changing room and Durham is standing as all the others are standing or sitting down as Kyle leans up against his locker as he begins to listen, "That was a good game. Nathan, great work out there, you too Cross you gave them something to cheer about. Lucas, you're doing ok just focus and don't get too rattled out there" Lucas nods as they listen to the entire talk.

Once it is over everyone heads to take a shower or walks out of the changing room as Kyle heads in doing the same until Durham pulls him aside as he says, "Great job out there, you assisted Nathan 8 times and scored 6 times. What made you want to do it?" "He was in a better position to shoot" "You could have charged at the defence" "Sometimes you got to go with your gut" Durham nods as he says, "Keep playing the same way, you'll do great" "Yes Sir. I ain't going to let that get to me" Durham pats him on the back as Kyle heads for the showers as Jake is under one as he says, "Great job out there" "You too" they both shower as Kyle finishes before changing into a green Henley top with navy jeans as he walks to his car unknown to him is that Brooke is following him from behind.

Kyle walks to his car as he stops and looks around seeing nobody in sight as he gets an odd feeling he is being followed as he walks to the car popping his trunk as he places his bag inside he closes the trunk and heads to the driver's seat as he turns on the radio listening to a bit of Nat King Cole as he hears somebody say, "Hello Handsome" Kyle jumps and bangs his head at the roof as he grunts in pain as he looks and sees the gorgeous red-haired girl from the game as he says, "How the hell did you get in?" "I snuck in through the front seat" "Should have seen that one coming, you make a habit of giving guys heart attacks?" "Only good-looking ones" "Should I be preparing for this all the time?" "If you want, by the way I'm Brooke" "Kyle O'Malley, hello. I didn't know that if you were going to ask me. And are you naked in my car?" "Oh, relax I have underwear on and I needed a place to get out of the uniform" "Thankful for that" "You know your last shot that was so awesome by the way?" Kyle then turns and sees a bra on his shoulder as he starts to feel uncomfortable as Brooke chuckles, "You do not shy from pressure, do you?" "I'm calling to my training" "You aren't a cop, are you?" "No, though I desire to be one."

Brooke nods as she says, "Very ambitious, you don't mind driving me home?" "Yeah, where to?" Brooke gives him the address as he drives off with Brooke saying, "You listen to anything else than this music?" "I listen to Country, that's about it" "So where are you from?" "New York, Brooklyn" "What part of Brooklyn?" "Bay Ridge, Irish neighbourhood" "What made you come here?" "My mother was born in Tree Hill, lived here till she was 13" "Nice, where is she?" "Bay Ridge I lost her a year ago" "How?" "Depression, she committed suicide to spare me from watching her suffer she was a nurse, my father died as well along with my grandparents" "What did your father do?" "An NYPD Lieutenant, died in the line of duty saved 12 officers and was awarded the Medal of Valour, he won every decoration ever given to an officer" "I'm sorry for your loss" "Thanks, every man in my family signed up for Army after high school and went into the Police Department after their service" "Family of patriots" "It's in the blood" Brooke nodded as the drive went on.

Kyle then asked Brooke, "So what about you Brooke? You asked about me so should I know about you?" "Alright, I was born to a wealthy family, parents were never around" "Child abandonment" "Parents paid me little attention and I felt side-lined" "Ouch, so how do you know Peyton?" "Since we were 9 she has been like a sister to me and I helped her after her mother's death" "So you have a kind heart and very sweet" "Aren't you complimentary?" "Being a gentleman. So, what's your aspirations?" "To create my own clothes' line and having a business" "Nice" "You?" "Serving my country and going on to be a Police Officer protecting it on the frontlines" "Wow, makes you sound like a hero" "I'm not exactly a hero."

Brooke nodded she had only known Kyle for a short while but started to feel a connection despite them growing up in 2 different backgrounds. Brooke who had lived privileged whilst Kyle came from a life where everything was black and white and he saw the world through the eyes of heroes and the people that protect others from fear.

* * *

They had arrived at Brooke's house and Kyle had gotten out to open her door as she smiled at him saying, "Thanks" she saw Kyle looking to head back to the car as she said, "You want to come in?" "You sure?" "Yeah, why not? I'll cook something up" "Ok, I don't mind" "Thanks" Kyle then followed Brooke as she opened the door they stepped inside and Kyle was in awe as he thought to himself, " _This place is kinda like a castle"_ as Brooke snaps him out of it, "Enjoying the house" "Kinda like my old house in Bay Ridge, just less colourful" "What colour walls did you have?" "Green walls" "Very Irish" "Yeah" "What would you like to eat?" "Depends" "How about Italian?" "I love Italian. My father and Grandfather once taught me that when I started dating I should be able to cook meals to a T" "Sound like wise men" "Very wise they were" "How's Linguine for you?" "Allow me to help" the two then went into the kitchen as they cooked the linguine as Kyle focused on the sauce as Brooke focused on the salad with Kyle helping out Brooke in between as he alternated between that as Brooke said, "You cook well" "Man of many talents" "What's your view?" "Sorry I don't understand" "Your view on life" "I believe in the old-fashioned values" "Like, marriage before sex and working to find your way in life" "Yeah, that's about it. I was raised old-school, very disciplined Irishman. I grew up an A* student, captains of the school teams and local teams" "How comes you left?" "My parents died and it only took a miracle to drag myself out of a hole" "You obviously go to church as well" "Yeah I do" "I go to church when I can but I don't go as much as I want to because of my promiscuous way" "Hey I don't judge a person based on what they do. I believe in the good of people that they can achieve greatness with the hand they are dealt."

Brooke smiles she begins to have feelings for him and she is falling hard for him through a pot of warm honey as he says, "Dinner's ready" Brooke gets out 2 plates and they head to eat as Kyle dishes it up for them.

Brooke is enjoying the meal as she says, "Wow, you are so good at cooking, it's like food-sex" Kyle laughs a little as he says, "Food-sex? Wouldn't call it that and plus I don't want to toot my horn" "I won't let your ego grow any larger" "What's your favourite movie?" "I like any romance movie but I will enjoy the occasional classic though" "Yeah, I like any movie but I enjoy the classics thoroughly" "What ones?" "40s, 50s and 60s and I enjoy war movies too. But Casablanca and The Quiet Man are my favourites" "Sounds cool naturally because Maureen O'Hara is an Irish actress" "Finest one, my Grandfather actually met her too" Brooke goes wide-eyed hearing this as she says, "No way, when?" "1943, he was on leave in New York and met her at an USO" "No way, are you serious" "Even got a dance with the lady herself" "This really happened?" "He showed me a picture of her and him when it happened, still have it in at my place in a photo album" "Might have to show it to me sometime" "I will do so. Thank you for the invite and Dinner, it was quite welcoming change" "Of course, may I get your number?" "Of course, here's my home number and phone number" Kyle hands her a slip of paper with both numbers on it as she replies, "Thank you, here is my number as well" Brooke in turn writes her numbers down and gives them to Kyle as he says goodbye to Brooke who says the same.

He drives home to the apartment and looks around, it looks like home. 2 family photos are on the wall including 2 movie posters as well including the Christ on the Cross decoration as well.

* * *

The next day in school he was in English class with Peyton, Lucas and Nathan as he sat on the left side of the classroom as he listens to the teacher who speaks about Hemingway, "Now, early in his career Hemingway was frustrated. He's a good writer but wanted to be great and eventually discovered that less was more." He then stops and looks to Peyton saying, "Peyton, describe Lucas in one word" everyone turns to hear Peyton's answer as she thinks about it before saying, "Choke" everyone laughs except for Kyle who just listens until the teacher asks Lucas to respond.

Lucas then replies, "Lonely" several "ooos" ring out as the room temperature reaches boiling until the teacher turns to Kyle and says, "Kyle, describe Nathan in one simple word" Kyle looks up and tries to think of one as he says, "I don't really know but I would say Professional" everyone looks at each other in confusion whilst Nathan looks at Kyle questionably as he shrugs his shoulders in response soon Nathan then describes Lucas in one word and it leads to a fight.

Later on, after class Nathan walks over and sees Kyle at his locker as he walks up to him saying, "So, mind I ask?" "Ask about what?" "Why you called me Professional?" "In all honesty I'm not sure" "I wasn't questioning your choice of word. I was curious" "Hard to think about" "During the game you passed the ball to me each time allowing me to score a basket, why do that?" "You deserved it and you were in a better position than I was" "So you followed your gut" "Of course I did" "Whitey ask you the same thing?" "Yes, he did. Do you know anything Brooke getting into men's cars and changing in them?" "Why do you ask? "I don't know if she did that to you or somebody you knew but is it a habit?" "She does it on occasion, did she do it to you?" "Yeah, snuck in through the front" "Did she have a leopard-print bra on?" "Put it on my shoulder expecting to do something?" "She would use it to tempt guys into sleeping with her, how did you do it?" "I grew up knowing that you have to get married to have sex" "Catholic kid?" "Yeah I am, grew up in an Irish-Catholic household" "Anything else I should know, I'll let you know when the time is right."

Nathan nods as Kyle walks to the gym not seeing Lucas until he walked in as he walks over, "Want to me why you ain't joining training?" "I'm quitting the team" "What the crap?" "I ain't continuing, this ain't my world" "That's bull and you know it. You said Basketball was your life and you enjoy it but after one game, you want to run?" Lucas stayed silent as Kyle continued, "I went through the same thing you did and it wasn't pretty but I used that criticism to better myself. _Nothing in this life. Compares to the sweet, terrifying exhilaration of making your move. When you just put it all on the line and go for it" "_ Why?" "Because I believe that something good happens for a reason" Lucas nods as Kyle walks out of the gym heading to practice.

Later after practice, Kyle is driving to Tree Hill Beach and parks his car on the cliff-side as he watches the ocean go backwards and forwards peacefully as he listens to his music play softly hearing the lyrics of "Strangers in the Night" play as he thinks back to his encounter with Brooke how she had kept her heart locked tight but let him in not only because she saw him as someone trust-worthy, compassionate and kind-hearted. He then takes out his photo of his parents and grandparents it had been the only photo he had of them altogether as he asked his father and his grandfather to wear their Dress Blues while his mother and grandmother wore their emerald dresses he even took the photo remembering his grandfather teaching him how to work the camera as he smiled thinking back to the day in question when he was 10. It had been memorable.

2 days later the Ravens were gearing up for another game and Kyle was changing into his kit he had performed his pre-game ritual as he held his father's medal in his hand before making the sign of the cross and a prayer involved too. They all head out onto the court running through the section where the cheerleaders are cheering them on as he passes Brooke looking at him with a smile on his face as him and Lucas walk side by side as Kyle sees the Scott name is not on his back as he asks, "Where's the label?" "Gone, I'm focusing on the game" Kyle nods as they bump fists concentrating on the game

* * *

Next chapter will pick up from here. Tell me what you thought about Kyle and Brooke together if it's something to see I will build on that.

As always please like and review.


	4. Basketball Party and New Friends

Set during the game from S1 E03 and throughout the episode. Including episode 4 as well. Let's get reading.

* * *

Chapter 3:

The team are losing and are only down by 2 points with Lucas, Nathan and Kyle scoring the points the score was at 57-55 for the opponents and the Ravens were about to lose their unbeaten streak as Whitey pulled them in for a time-out with under 25 seconds left on the clock as they huddled in, "We're running black for Nathan. If they double you, fight through them and take your shot when we have five seconds left. Let's go" everyone then puts their hand in the huddle as Tim then says, "Ravens on 3. 1, 2, 3 Ravens!" "Ravens" and they all jog out onto the court Jake has the ball and throws it out long to Tim who dribbles passing to Nathan who is at an acute angle he then shoots but misses and the ball heads to Jake who passes to Lucas on the edge of the box as he throws it.

It moves in slow motion as the buzzer rings and it goes in sealing a victory as everyone goes crazy with Kyle and Jake racing to Lucas celebrating with him as everyone crowds him in celebration except for Nathan.

At the end of the game Kyle changes into normal clothes and is called over by Lucas as he walks over as Lucas says, "Mom, Uncle Keith this is my good friend Kyle. Kyle meet my Mom and Uncle Keith" "How do you Sir and Ms Roe?" "Very well, Kyle. How have you lived in Tree Hill?" Only a month, I moved in from Brooklyn, NY" "I didn't see your parents" Kyle nodded a little as he said softly, "My parents died a year ago" "Sorry for your loss" "Thank you. It's not something I bring up much due to my father being an NYPD Lieutenant and my mother is a nurse" "You must be proud" "I'm proud of my heritage and I'm proud of my parents that they made the city safe even though they aren't around" "How did your father die?" "In the line of duty, risked his life to save 12 officers was awarded the Medal of Valour for risking his life" "Heroic" "Yes, he was, my mother died a month after my father from depression. She didn't want me to see her suffer and she committed suicide. After that, I don't know" "If you ever need us, we'll be there" "Thank you. I best be going anyway, I'll see you around Sir and Miss Roe" Kyle said as he shook their hands before leaving with Lucas as he said, "How are you up for going to Burning Boat?" "Burning Boat? Forgive me if I am a little slow, but what is it?" "Oh, we set a boat on fire and throw anything that is a bad memory in the boat" "A way of starting fresh?" "Yeah, exactly" "I'll give anything to see a burning boat but to burn anything reminding me of everything. Not my idea of starting fresh, I'd rather keep the memories in there a way of inspiring me" "You sure about that?" "I'm not arguing. Though I don't really want to burn anything" "Ok" "Oh, be careful if you spot a cheerleader in your car though" "What do you mean?" "Just warning ya" Lucas puzzled then continues walking to his car as Kyle drives off back to his place.

Kyle makes his way to the apartment and walks up the steps opening the door as he goes to the freezer pulling out a container of Chinese food as he heats it up as he closes all the curtains in the apartment as he heads over to the record player and puts on a record (Dean Martin) he then pulls it out from the microwave as he sits down making the sign of the cross before saying, "Bless us O Lord, for these gifts which we're about to receive from thy bounty through Christ our lord. Amen" he makes the cross once again as he begins to eat his dinner. He finishes it 30 minutes later and pulls out a drink of water from his canteen as he heads to his bedroom coming back with a blanket wrapped up.

He unravelled it and there laid an M1A1 Carbine that had a folding stock he then locked the door and began to take it apart and clean every part systematically as he remembered the words of his grandfather, " _When I joined for the Army they taught me a lot of things but the most important thing they taught me was the Soldier's creed, I recited it every day whenever I cleaned my weapon it is a guide."_ Kyle smiled and just recited the creed in his head as he cleaned the weapon he had then put it back together once it was done he then picked up a clip and loaded it into the weapon cocking it back and pretending to aim it. He then took the clip out and pulled out the cartridge and placing it back in as he folded the weapon inside the blanket as he turned off the record player and turned out the lights heading off to sleep.

The next day at school, Kyle is walking to class as he walks towards Haley and Lucas as one girl says to him, "Great game, handsome" Kyle nods as he walks over to Lucas saying, "You being getting the compliments about the game?" "Just recently received one, though they have been happening since yesterday" "I bet though the girls haven't been calling you handsome, have they?" "Nope, hey you know to be careful about the cheerleaders sneaking into your car?" "Yeah, did it happen to you?" "Yeah, somebody named Brooke?" "Oh man, she did the same thing to me. How about you Haley, anybody been complimenting you?" "Yeah, a lot of people have been calling me The Bomb because of my tutoring" "Good to know you have a reputation" "Hey, you want to see Attack of the 50 ft. woman on Saturday?" "Sorry, I'm a little busy on Saturday got an event to go to" "Ok, how about another time?" "I'll see what I can do" Nathan watches the exchange between Lucas, Haley and Kyle as he says, "Hey, who's that girl they are hanging out with?" "Who knows, why? You feel like slumming?" Tim says as they walk off.

Later on, after school Basketball practice Kyle is showering and is scrubbing his leg with a rag because of an itch no noticing that his towel has gone missing. He then turns off the shower and notices it not there as he calls out, "Hello, anybody there?" Nathan who has obviously taken the towel then heads for Kyle's locker opening it and opening the gym bag as well until he feels a snap and begins to feel burning on his fingers as he notices a rat trap on his 3 fingers as he tries removing it but hears footsteps coming as he sees Kyle standing in a towel as he says, "You alright?" "Yeah got myself caught in a rat-trap" "Here, let me help you" Kyle then takes the rat-trap and disables it to the original setting as he says, "There you go, your hand should stop swelling but give it a little time to settle down" "Ok, thanks man" "No worries" "Hey you know the red-head girl from earlier, the one who invited you to the pictures?" "Yeah, what about her?" "You know her?" "I hang out when I feel bored, name's Haley, Haley James. Why?" "Just curious" "You got a thing for her?" Nathan chuckles as he says, "No, why do you think that?" "Because when I see something, my gut tells me that it will happen" "You always make decisions on your gut?" "Naturally, plus I believe in every type of situation" "Nice to know" Kyle nods as he puts the rat-trap back in his bag as he says, "Tried to sneak into my bag, did you? Nice to know you had a motive."

Kyle then takes the bag out and put his dog tags over his neck as he puts on his button-down shirt and his dark blue trousers. He then places his jacket on and picks up his hat placing it on the bag as he walks out.

He heads to the library and spots Haley at a table reading a book as he walks up to her saying, "Hey, got a minute?" "Yeah, what's up?" "Nathan Scott might be trying to do something with you" "You think so?" "You didn't hear this from me but I think he's escalating the hazing against Lucas by bringing you in" "He's using me as a pawn" "I think so, if you feel he's using you, let me know" "Thanks, you headed off?" "Yeah, I like to walk around" "Tree Hill park is quite nice around this time of year" "I'll take note. See you around" "See ya" Kyle waves as he walks out of the library and out of the empty school building.

* * *

Kyle is walking around town with a fedora hat on as he sits down on a chair at the park as he opens his phone contemplating calling a number until somebody comes up beside him, "Hey Kyle" he looks up and sees Brooke looking at him as he says, "Heya Brooke, what you up to?" "Oh, not much, just taking a stroll in the park, you?" "The same but I decided to take a seat for a moment" "And you're wearing a hat?" "It's a distinguishing feature plus all the men in my family wore hats" "Oh I bet" "Laugh all you want, you know I look good" Brooke shrugs her shoulders as she says, "Oh, meet a friend of mine" she then turns to the left and calls out, "Peyton, over here!"

Peyton is walking over and hugs Brooke as she says, "Hi" "Peyton, this is Kyle O'Malley, Lucas's team member" "Nice to meet you" Kyle smiles nodding as he says, "You too, I heard a few good things about you" "Pretty sure they're all lies" Kyle chuckles as he says, "I'm sure they aren't" "Anyway it was nice meeting you but I have to be somewhere" "Understandable, again it was nice to finally meet you" Peyton nods as she walks away leaving Kyle and Brooke together as Brooke says, "Got a favourite place you want to be?" "How's the diner sound?" "I could eat."

They then head to the nearest diner and find a table as waitress walks towards them, "Ready to order?" "Yeah, can I have a cola please and what would you like Brooke?" Brooke looks at the menu and says, "The same please and can I have a Mac and Cheese please?" "Certainly, very good choice. And for you sir?" "I'll have a salad please, and no olives as well" "Of course, I'll remember to tell the cook" "Thanks" Brooke then says as she turns to him saying, "You don't like Olives" "No, I don't, had an awful time with Olives had major allergic reaction to it when I was 5" "How bad?" "Lost all breathing and ended up in the emergency room" "Damn, you had it bad" "What about you, any allergies I should be aware off?" "I don't have allergies" "Fair enough" Brooke then pulls out a chatterbox and says, "Mind I ask you something using a chatterbox?" "What like?" "Ok let's start off with, what's your favourite colour?" "Blue" "B-L-U-E. What's your favourite number" "8" Brooke continues with the chatter-box.

She then finishes finding the answer and says, "Now normally the next question would entail, what's your favourite sexual position so, I will ask a different question for you" "Ok, let's have it" "Alright. What is your favourite actor?" "John Wayne" she then counts the letters on the chatter-box and pulls up a flap revealing an answer, "You definitely like me" "Wow, you got all that using a chatter-box" "Yeah, so do you?" "A gentleman never tells" Brooke laughs as she pushes some hair past her ear. The meals come as Brooke watches Kyle do the sign of the cross as he begins to eat as Brooke sees something and says, "Put that fork down" "What? What is it?" "Didn't you ask for no Olives?" "Yeah" "There's a ton of them right next to your salad" Kyle turns the plate around and sees 10 of them laying on the lettuce as he says, "Good catch" "I'll go get the waitress" Brooke walks over to the counter and says, "Hi, yeah my friend he ordered a salad with no Olives and he specifically said no olives. Now, I don't know if you're trying to poison him but I will report you for this" "Oh my god, I am so sorry, I will rectify the mistake. It's my fault I got distracted" "Don't let it happen again" the waitress walks over with Brooke and picks up Kyle's plate saying, "I am so sorry, it's my fault" "Well don't let it happen unless you want somebody demanding a lawyer" "Sorry about that."

3 minutes later the waitress returns with the meal and the olives are gone as she says, "Here's your meal again and no olives are there" "Thanks" Brooke and Kyle are sitting at the table and eating as Kyle says, "Wow, you sure know how to get what you want" "Of course, I hate anyone that tries to poison a friend of mine" "You think of me as a friend?" "Naturally" "Good point and I think of you as a friend too" "Aw, thanks."

They eat their dinner in silence and they finish 10 minutes later as Kyle get out his wallet and says, "I'll pay" "You'll pay?" "It would be horrible if I had to let you your meal. And plus, my Grandfather told me that the gentleman should pay for the meal" "He taught you that?" "I was brought up with old values and I was drilled into it from day one" "Alright, you can pay" Kyle nods as he walks over and pays the bill leaving a 20 on the counter as the waitress gives him the change as Kyle leads Brooke out.

The walk back to Brooke's house is quiet as they reach the front porch as Brooke says, "Thank you for walking me back" "No worries, girl shouldn't be out in the dark no matter how tough and feisty they are" "You are full of compliments, aren't you?" Kyle nods as Brooke laughs as he begins to walk until Brooke says, "Kyle."

Kyle turns and Brooke kisses him it takes Kyle by surprise as he breaks the kiss as Brooke smiles at him as he waves before walking away seeing feeling the after-taste of Brooke's kiss but seeing his feelings conflicted with being a friend to Brooke or something more with Brooke.

The next day, while in English class, the teacher is handing out papers whilst speaking about E.E. Cummings, "Identity-this was a common theme in the work of E.E. Cummings. While it's true he was most known as a… When Cummings died in 1962, he was enormously popular, especially with young readers… Mostly because he dealt with sex… and war. Okay, folks, listen up-I want everyone to bring in something by Cummings-poem, essay, whatever-to the next class. Okay, thank you for your work." Kyle listens intensively to what the teacher says as Kyle is handed his test paper back seeing that he got an A* on the paper smiling brightly of his success knowing he had inherited the O'Malley intelligence and street smarts as well.

Later on, at the end of the day Kyle is out going for a run going along the River Court Bridge as he looks over the shore seeing that the Burning Boat ceremony is going well receiving a lot of donations to be burnt. Kyle looks out over the water seeing the peace and quiet until he turns around and heads back through town except he heads to the beach and going a different way.

The following day at night during the burning boat ceremony Kyle takes a seat high up and waits patiently for the boat to be set alight as he sees Whitey standing at the podium as he begins his speech, "Good evening. Usually the master of ceremonies at this deal is Red Legner. But, well Red died, so what are you gonna do? Now, every year we have a Burning Boat, and every year people find things to toss into it. I guess if everything was perfect, we wouldn't be human." Once the speech is over Whitey then heads to light the boat and it begins to burn as he turns seeing Brooke look over at him smiling as he replicates a smile back to her as well.

He then sees Nathan and Lucas together and sees it getting heated, as Kyle then says to himself whispering, "I got a bad feeling about this one."

* * *

1 Week Later.

Kyle is at the gym court practicing his jump shots, slam dunks and dribbling alone as he throws his last one in when he hears Whitey call out, "Don't you take a break?" Kyle turns and says, "Well now I am taking a break" "Considering you played an hour take 30 minutes break" "Fair enough" "You don't head home?" "Na I figured I could get an hour of training before the game that way I'm refreshed and ready to do this" "Glad to hear keep at it though" "Yes Coach!"

2 hours later, the game is underway against the Masenberg High School team and the Ravens are currently one behind as Whitey pulls everyone in focusing his attention on both Nathan and Lucas as he tells them, "Damnit, this is a team, not a Chinese fire grill. Scott, you're plain selfish. Get out there and pretend you know each other!" Everyone nods as they all put their hands in the middle as Tim tells them, "Ravens on 3! 1, 2, 3," "RAVENS!" The game restarts and the commentary come in, "Now the Ravens in bound with the ball. Looks like they're trying to isolate Nathan Scott on the baseline. The Masenberg defence tightens on him. Scott battles through, still working hard to get open down there. Now Tim Smith, with the ball, working over on the wing. He's dribbling, looking for Nathan underneath, but he's not there. And now- Oh! Oh! A cross court pass putting Lucas Scott over the basket." Everyone cheers as Lucas scores the basket as Kyle and Lucas run back to their side forming a defensive line.

The game ends later on and the Ravens win as Kyle is walking out of the changing room when Nathan pulls him to the side, "3 good games in a row, you been training a lot?" "Just putting in a good performance, I don't need it getting to my head" "Of course, it gets to your head, you lose concentration" "Definitely" "Hey, team has got a party tonight. Down at my Parent's beach house" "Whole team?" "Everyone's invited" Kyle nods as he says, "Sure, could use some time out of the house" "See you there, man" "Thanks."

* * *

Kyle arrives at the party parking just down the street. He gets out of the car and cello tapes the keys under one of the wheels so he does not lose them inside the party. He then walks up the street towards the house seeing the party and hearing the music as he sees Nathan standing on the driveway as he walks up and says, "Hey" "Hey, welcome head on in, did you drive here?" "Yeah, I did, that a bad thing?" "Na, it's ok, though you might have walked" "I live in the middle of town so I figured driving was best" "Yeah, probably, come on in I'll get you a drink" Kyle follows Nathan inside the house.

Once they are inside, Kyle takes a look around seeing pretty girls walking around as he follows Nathan to the Kitchen who taps the keg open and gives Kyle a cup, "Here you go" "Thanks" "Feel free to socialise" Kyle nods as he makes his way over somewhere as he spots a brunette girl flirting with him in a corner as he smiles nodding as he walks over, "Great party" "Yeah, I know right? You're on the basketball team" "Yes I am" "Don't make much of a deal out of it" "I'm modest, I don't like to brag" the girl nods as she introduces herself, "I'm Theresa" "I'm Kyle" "Where you from?" "Brooklyn, New York" "What part of Brooklyn?" "Bay Ridge, I moved here a month ago" "How come Tree Hill?" "My mother lived here for 13 years till she moved to New York in '64 so I chose here because it was a way to be close to my Ma" "You like it?" "Great town" "Not like Bay Ridge?" "Honestly, I'm unsure but Home is where you hang your hat" "Agreed" "How long have you lived in Tree Hill?" "Born and raised here. I see Brooke and some of the others now. Want to play "I Never?" "Yeah, let's go now."

The two walk over and see Brooke as they crowd the table in the kitchen as Brooke sees Kyle and smiles at him to which he gives a half-smile as Theresa notices Kyle's uncomfortableness knowing that something happened between them as Nathan hands Kyle a drink which he nods at as Lucas comes into the picture, "Lucas, come play" "What's the game?" "I never…" another guy at the table then pipes up, "And yet apparently you have." "Shut up, Vegas" everyone laughs as Nathan explains the game, "Alright. So, the game is, we all take turns saying things that we've never done and anyone at the table who has…" "They have to drink" Lucas finishes as he takes a cup that Nathan gives him.

Nathan then turns to Theresa and says, "Alright, Theresa, you're up" "Okay, let's see… I've never had sex with anything made out of plastic" Everyone laughs and Brooke takes a sip out of her drink leaving Kyle a little uncomfortable as Nathan says to Kyle, "Alright, your turn" "Ok, give me a moment because I got to think about this one." Kyle thinks for a moment and comes up with something, "I've never spent 10 hours in a grave yard" he then takes a sip as everyone laughs as Nathan asks, "How did you do that?" "I was nine and I went out to a graveyard and ended up getting lost but I always had a fear of graveyards and I faced my fear in one go" "Wow, your parents must have been terrified" "Well I had the help of some friendly ghosts helping me through the fear" everyone nods as they all turn to Brooke who has her turn as she says, "Okay, my turn. I've never… no I did that, um…" everyone laughs as Nathan then takes his go, "Alright. My turn. Oh, let's see. Um… I've never… I've never had a dad who wished I was a stain on the bed sheets."

Everyone laughs a little uncomfortably as Kyle just stays silent watching Lucas who doesn't do anything except gives his drink back to Nathan as everyone watches it unfold.

Kyle is socialising with everyone as he walks out onto the porch where Theresa joins him as she says, "You ok?" "Yeah, I am just enjoying the night" "That really true you spent near half a day in a graveyard?" "True story, though my Grandparents and great-grandparents helped me through it" "It must have hurt that you lost everyone" Kyle turns and looks at Theresa as she says, "I heard about you. You're Kyle O'Malley, you're from a Military and NYPD family. You were the son of an NYPD Lieutenant who was 3rd generation military and police and your mother was a Trauma Doctor in New York City. Parents passed away in 2002" "Father died in the line of duty, my mother committed suicide from depression she didn't want me to see her suffer" "You wore your father's Dress Blues on the day of the funeral" "My father's wish was for me to wear the uniform in honour of him." "When I saw the picture of you wearing the uniform in the newspaper, you looked very handsome in it" Kyle chuckles as he said softly, "My mother always said I was the spitting image of my father. Everybody in my Father's precinct wrote up a petition to ensure I got permission to do it especially with my family's long and dedicated history with the NYPD it was proven factor" "So you're going to join up obviously" "It's in the blood. Only uniforms I'll wear are the US Army Uniform and the Dress Blues of the NYPD."

Theresa nods as she says, "Mind I get a lift from you?" "You not staying for the whole thing?" "No, no point anyway" "Alright, go get your jacket, I'll start walking to the car head down that way, look for a steel green car, white roof" Theresa nods as Kyle walks off the porch and heads to his car.

He picks the key out of the hiding place as he leans up against the car folding his arms across his chest as he plays with his dog-tags as he sees Theresa carrying Brooke with her as he says, "Ride for 2, huh?" "Yeah, I'll stay with her tonight" "Alright" Kyle goes to the trunk and pulls out a bucket as he says, "Here, you two can get in the back. You might want to have the bucket with you for Brooke though" "Yeah, I don't know how much she drank" "I think the same as everyone, she got a car or did she come with a friend?" "Came with a friend, I told Peyton we were catching a ride with you" "Alright" Kyle then helped Brooke get in the as he held the door open for Theresa who said, "Thanks" as he got in the front and started the car as he began driving.

* * *

They were 5 minutes into the drive as Kyle took occasional looks at the back seat seeing Brooke was asleep whilst Theresa was still awake as she said, "You look at her as if there's something between you two" "What would that be?" "You're in love with her" Kyle then chuckles as he then says, "Really? Oh no, we ain't in love" "I can see it though" "Are you kidding?" "What's wrong with facing your feelings for each other?" "Well let's see: A. I come from a family of soldiers and police officers and the job involves a gun, a uniform and all hours of the day getting shot at by a stranger or some nut with a desire to be the next crime boss of New York. B. We come from different backgrounds, she lives like a queen, I live an honest life getting by with hard-work in my life."

Theresa chuckles as she looks out her window saying, "What if though?" "What do you mean?" "What if she appreciates your life and the choices you make" "You saying that because you think everyone has a choice?" "No, I am saying that you should follow the most important advice there is" "And what is that?" "Follow your heart but don't leave it too late though. Otherwise, you could be asking yourself about the what-ifs" Kyle sighs as he looks out the front saying, "Here we are" "Thanks, she hasn't been sick by the way" "Alright, do you need me to drop you off or? "No, I'll stay with Brooke tonight" "Ok, I'll help you get her out" "Thanks."

Kyle then opens Brooke's side as he undoes the seatbelt and carries her out as Theresa helps him out as they head to the porch as Theresa takes Brooke's key and opens the door as she takes Brooke from Kyle as she says, "Thanks for the ride. I owe you money for the gas" "No thanks, I don't want to take the money leaving you with nothing" "Just take 200 from me, our little secret." Kyle nods and just looks at the money in dismay as he turns and walks to the car saying, "See ya at school" "You too" he gets in his car and puts the money on the top above the radio as he drives to the church seeing it is open as he walks to the door.

He opens it and walks inside taking a seat in one of the pews as he watches the front depressed as he sees somebody walk out and say, "Quite late to be in a church" "Felt like I needed a little quiet and I was wondering if there was a chance of a confession" "I can make time, come" Kyle gets up out of his seat and walks to the booth as the pastor says, "When was your last confession?" "Oh, it was a month ago back in Brooklyn, New York but I did attend the sermons you give ever since I have moved here" "Glad to know."

Kyle then walks inside the booth and gets down on his knees saying, "Forgive me father, for I have sinned, this is my 1st confession since a month ago. This is my sin: I collected money from someone after I offered to give them a ride home. It was a friend and I felt like it was the right thing but taking the money wasn't a good thing."

The pastor then nods as he asks "How much money was given to you?" "200 Dollars, but I am willing to give 100 to the church" "The church thanks you for your generosity" The pastor then spoke a line from John 20:22-23 as he finished off with, "I absolve you from your sins in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

Kyle then does the sign of the cross as he then says, "Thank you father" "Give thanks to the Lord, for he is good" "His mercy endures forever" he then takes 100 out of the 200 and puts it in a pot as he lights a candle at the front when the pastor says, "Honest man" "The world needs honest men" "So does Tree Hill. Go in peace my son" "You as well, Father" as Kyle then shakes his hand as he walks out of the church.

* * *

If you have been reading my other stories I have just updated _A Company of Heroes_ so take a look at that one

Tell me what you thought of the chapter and if it was good. Please Like and Review.


	5. Revealing the Past

One Tree Hill chapter 5 is here. Episodes 5 & 6 are included as Kyle continues with the team when the father son basketball tournament is up. And the 1st Away game of the season is upon them. Also, we will see a flashback to the day when Kyle's father died, he also said goodbye to him a funeral scene as well. So, let's sit back and read.

* * *

Chapter 5:

It was night time. Kyle was pounding into his punch bag he was angry every punch he threw. He heard the voices in his head, " _Your father's been shot"_ he pounded harder pushing the limit as he heard himself ask, " _Likely or not likely?"_ he continues to pound the bag with everything as he hears the one thing no officer wanted to hear _, "We've lost him."_

He pounds only with one hand sending such power to the bag as he sees an image flash in front of him, " _PRESENT ARMS!_ " the image shows Kyle saluting whilst wearing his father's Dress Blues and hits the bag off its hook as it falls to the ground as Kyle then leans up against his kitchen counter as he breathes deeply trying to control his breathing.

He pushes a few strands of hair up as he went over and picked up the punching bag before hitting it softly as he took it slowly.

The next morning, he was down at the river court practicing his jump shots he didn't have a good night and couldn't sleep it was then a car pulled up and out-stepped Whitey who had walked to him, "You going to be on the father-son basketball game?" "In all honesty, I don't really have a father" "I heard about your story" "You read about it?" "I read it, I understand how it feels to lose people. Lost my wife Camilla in '97" "How did that happen?" "Surgery, it was a tough one" "Every man in my family know the risks of serving their country and city. I'm the last one of a legacy" "How did your father…?" "A year after 9/11, there was a radio call a bank robbery gone bad. 12 officers were pinned down, my father he couldn't risk 12 good men being left behind. Next thing, he tells everyone to fall back while he covers them."

Kyle struggles to get the words out as he shakily takes a breath remembering what happened, "Thing was, he got shot and his partner comes out and drags him back. They get him to Kings General and nearly ever officer is there waiting for the news" "How did you get the news?" "I was at High School, mother was working on shift, she hears the news tells his partner to bring me here. The Principal called me down and I see dad's partner looking at me with sadness. That's when I knew it happened."

Whitey nods as he says, "When I looked at the pictures, you wore your father's Dress Blues" "It was my father's wish, the department gave me permission to do it and everyone in my father's precinct signed the petition allowing it to happen. Given my family's long and dedicated career with New York Police Department it was something honourable" "You going to play or be on the side-lines?" "I don't mind being on the side-lines if it's ok with you?" Whitey nods saying, "That'll be fine" Kyle nods.

He then stands and looks at the hoop as he says, "Can you promise not to tell anyone about this until I can do it myself?" "Coach – student confidentiality. You have my word" "Thanks Coach."

* * *

When Kyle gets home from his private training session he sees a Newspaper heading and reads it as he walks up the steps the headline reading, " _Great Scott: A Basketball Tradition Lives On"_ he reads the article as he walks in and scoffs a chuckle as he says, "Happy family, huh? Oh, this is going to have Nathan ticked." The next morning, he wakes up showers and picks out a dark short-sleeve collared shirt with trousers as he eats his breakfast of toast, apple as he grabs his bag and drives off to school in his car.

He arrives at school and hears someone calling out to him, "Kyle?" he turns and sees Nathan walking to him as Kyle mutters under his breath as Nathan walks alongside him, "You see the headline?" "I try to stay out of the sports section, but it did catch my eye" "What do you think?" "I think whoever wrote that must have been high when he was typing that up. Although, there is nothing you can do about it now" "No way the story can be changed?" "Nope, and if you think about killing Lucas, it'll destroy your name and reputation as a player" "Who said I was going to kill Lucas?" "You had that thought, one that said, " _How can I fix this problem?"_ "Fair enough, how are you so good at seeing what I am thinking?" "I got a lot of senses, Nathan" Kyle says as he walks off and runs into Theresa, "Hey Kyle" "Hey Theresa, what's on your mind today?" "Hear you ain't joining the team for the father-son game" "This place is like a beauty shop, too many gossips, but you are not wrong, I ain't joining this game" "Because you haven't got no father?" "Because this game doesn't exactly call for me" "You see the headline?" "Yeah, I had to bite my tongue to not laugh" "Hard to do that" "Yeah, so how was drunk Brooke?" "Had a killer headache" "Why do I get the feeling you asked her more about me?" "I didn't" "Do realise I'm the son of a police officer, I could tell when somebody tries to pull wool over my eyes."

Theresa laughs as she says, "Ok, I kinda asked Brooke about you and she said she likes you that she has feelings for you" "If she has feelings for me how come she is flirting with Lucas?" Theresa looks over Kyle's shoulder and sees Brooke flirting with Lucas as she shakes her head in disappointment, "Minor mistake, but I don't think those 2 will be together. She wants someone that will treat her like a queen, respect her and hold her through all the bad moments of her life" Kyle thinks long and hard about that and questions whether she is strong enough to support him through the demons that he would encounter in his life he whispered to himself saying, "She is strong enough" Theresa looks up at him as she says, "What is it?" "Nothing, I found my answer" "Good to know" the school bell rings and everyone heads off for class.

Later, after school at gym practice everyone is doing their activity as Kyle is practicing his jump shots with Nathan it seems as if the 2 are getting along together now as Nathan says, "So, how comes you aren't taking part in the father-son game?" "Don't get me wrong, the father-son game sounds good but I don't know, I asked to be on the side-lines and Whitey said that's fine" "Ok" soon they then hear Peyton shouting behind them, "No! Because it's true. What difference does it make if you sleep with a popular guy, or you go to the right party, or you know the moves to some moronic cheer to do with some lame-ass game I could care less about!" everyone looks stunned hearing Peyton's outburst as Nathan, Lucas and Kyle all share the same look with Brooke as Kyle quietly asks Nathan, "What the hell was that all about?" "I don't think it was about the 2 of us breaking up" "You think it was something deeper?" "I don't know." Kyle nods.

* * *

Later, at home Kyle is sitting with a photo album at the table and is going through all the photos of him and his family he then heads to the cupboard and pulls out a glass and a bottle of Bushmills 1608 (Top Shelf Irish Whiskey) as he undoes the top and pours a small amount as he puts the bottle down and puts the lid on it. He then raises his glass to _"The Wall of Blue"_ as he says, " _Sláinte"_ as he drinks the glass whole taking in the smell of the whiskey and the taste of it as well.

Later that night, Kyle is watching tv and the film is The Longest Day, he watches with anticipation of the film and reminds himself of the bravery his Grandfather had shown in the war with the 101st Airborne Division when he jumped on D-Day it fills him with much pride his Grandfather would be proud of him watching the film despite it coming out 26 years before Kyle was born. Kyle was a great fan of the old films he had liked westerns, romance stories and war films.

The next day, was quiet and Kyle had been running to clear his head he had made to the Tree Hill bridge as he saw Peyton and said, "Hey Peyton" "Hey, what you are doing out here?" "Isn't it obvious?" "You have been running" "Yeah, what about you?" "Oh, just been taking it easy" "You lose somebody?" "How did you know?" "I once had an outburst like that and it wasn't pretty" "What happened?" "My father and mother died in 2002" "How did it happen?" "My father was a police officer he was a Lieutenant when he died in the line of duty and my mother was a trauma doctor she committed suicide a month after my father died" "I am so sorry" "What about you?" "I lost my mother when I was 8, traffic accident. She ran one red light and she died. I run red lights, and nothing even happens, like I'm cursed, you know?" Kyle didn't know how to respond as he took an uneasy breath.

He then came up with an answer later as he said, "I wish, I could rewind the clocks go back to the day my dad said his last words to me" "What were they?" "Make me proud, Bud" "Not even an "I love you, Kyle" "That was code for "I love you, Kyle" Peyton laughs as she replies, "Your Dad must have been something" "All the men and women in my family valued a lot of things, Love, Courage, Honor, Country, Duty and Family. The men had been soldiers and police officers. The women were nurses, saving lives and helping others" "Guess it's in your blood" "Only thing in my blood that drives me to succeed" "That's something to be proud of" "Definitely."

Peyton sighs as she says, "Thank you" "Do you want me to stay or are you going to be fine on your own?" "I'll be fine, thanks" "Of course" Kyle then walks and pats Peyton on the shoulder as he continues his run.

On the night of the Father-Son basketball game, Kyle is walking to the field court and heads to take a seat in the stands as he says to Haley, "Mind I?" "Sure" Kyle then takes a seat next to Haley as she asks, "You not playing?" "I opted not to play, and Whitey said that was fine" "You miss him, don't you?" "Only thing I have to remember him was his dog-tag his partner gave to me" "Why do you keep it?" "A reminder, that he's with me as is my Grandfathers as well" "You embody their spirits into your own" Kyle laughs as he replies, "Yeah, I do. Take it you and Lucas aren't on speaking terms" "Ever since I started tutoring Nathan, he has been shutting me out" "Don't feel offended, Nathan is a good guy, but I see something between you and him" "You think I like him?" "Anything can happen, and I believe in that" the game is announced to start, and everyone takes positions as both Kyle and Haley applaud both teams respectfully as Kyle cheers, "Go get 'em!"

The game begins, and the Fathers team have the ball the begin dribbling and take the lead but soon the Sons team hit back and eventually the Raven Sons are winning by 30 points as Kyle applauds the Raven sons seeing how good they played. In the next quarter the Raven Sons are showing the Fathers up with their speed and lightening as Nathan gets a hold of the ball and charges into the defence, but his father Dan bulldozes Nathan who lands on the floor in pain as Haley says, "You think he's ok?" "He looks alright" they then see Nathan hold out his hand and what happens next stuns them as they see Lucas pick his half-brother up as Kyle says, "Didn't see that one coming" "Ya think?" Kyle shakes his head as Haley laughs about it.

At the end of the game, Kyle is heading out of the court and heading home the walk takes him a good hour from the school as he arrives at the apartment and walks in.

He doesn't do anything except head for the bathroom and washes his face and teeth before heading for bed as he is out like a lamp.

* * *

1 week later:

30 miles from Tree Hill.

Kyle, Lucas and Nathan are racing to a car obviously they're running from somebody that they have likely angered as all three jumped into the car as Nathan tries to start it up succeeding as they try to move but it doesn't work as Nathan pushes the pedal down as it is not working as he mutters, "Come on. Come on" but the tires are seen to have gotten stuck in some mud as Kyle and Lucas look out the window as Kyle sees that they have become stuck as he says, "We're stuck in the mud and we have company" "Bail" all three of them say.

All three get out of the car and get out of dodge. The three of them are walking until they then see a car come up and what they see next surprises them as Lucas then says, "Haley and Peyton?" "Can this night get any stranger?" Kyle asks.

12 hours earlier

The Ravens are gearing up for their 1st away game of the season against the Pickerington Pirates as Kyle is walking with Jake to the team bus as Jake says, "1st Away game, how you are feeling?" "Feeling good about this" "We always beat the Pickerington Hicks" "I thought they were known as Pirates" "Might as well be known as the Hicks we have always beaten them, and they are all about pick-up trucks" "Why do I get a good feeling about this?" "That's right man, you got this" the 2 bump fists and stand at the team bus.

Soon the whole team gathers and they all get on the bus as heavy beat music is being played and everyone is making their way to the seats until Whitey calls out to them, "Alright! Knock it off. This is our first away game. For those of you who are unfamiliar, you sit there with your mouths shut and focus. I'll choose the music." Whitey pulls out a cassette tape of his own as he says, "Tonight's theme is defence" and plays it as an old song comes out as Kyle watches Nathan and Lucas put their headphones on as he turns his attention to his 3 dog-tags that are around his neck as he begins mumbling to them.

They arrive at the Pickerington Pirates gym and already the entire gym is in full voice is in full voice as Peyton and Brooke are watching Lucas, Kyle and Nathan train as Brooke says, "Oh, see, Lucas is even hotter in Blue. You should totally hook up with him" "Stop it or should I taunt you about Kyle?" "I told you that in confidence and plus you look at the very least in need of some rebound action. Unless you are still into Nathan" "I'm not" "Alright. Since you're my pal you can have a courtesy hold on Lucas for the weekend, but after that he's fair game." "He's already fair game, thanks" Brooke then turns her eyes towards Haley as she asks Peyton, "So what's the story with that one, anyway?" "She's tutoring Nathan supposedly" "And hanging out with Lucas. Right… we're supposed to believe she's just friends with both of them?" Brooke continues to look over and sees Nathan nod towards Haley as she says, "Did you see that?" "What?" "Nathan just gave her the nod" "What nod?" "The "lets hook up after the game" nod. Wanna know what I think? I think Nathan likes tutor girl. But I think tutor girl likes Lucas. And I know I like Lucas and Kyle. And I don't know who the hell you like anymore. This is all turning into one big love… rectangle plus two, whatever that is."

During the game, the Ravens are revealed to be winning after taking a huge lead during the second quarter but soon a foul is called on Nathan Scott who in turn takes his anger out on Lucas as he says, "Hey. Why don't you try putting your hands up on defence, alright?" "Why don't you try not getting beat?" "Why don't I just beat your ass?!" Kyle notices the tempers starting to boil as he calls out, "Concentrate on the Hicks not each other" Jake nods to Kyle as they concentrate on the player who has the ball and scores twice from the lane position as Lucas and Nathan continue to taunt each other.

Lucas goes over to Peyton and says something to her which shocks her and causes Brooke to laugh as Kyle sees Nathan's temper starting to boil as he chucks the ball at Lucas as the whistle blows leading Kyle to mutter, "Christ almighty" as Lucas charges at Nathan and knocks Brooke over as Kyle races over and gets in between the two as he pulls Lucas back, "Back up!" "No, you let me at him!" "Back off, Lucas! Jake, take him" he walks over and looks down at Brooke, "Brooke, you alright, can you walk?" "I think they landed on my foot" "Peyton help me get her on her foot" Peyton nods as the two help her up while as Nathan looks on. Kyle looks over to Whitey seeing the disappointment on his face as well as he looks down at Brooke and says softly, "I'm sorry, Brooke" Brooke only nods in response as she then says, "It ain't your fault."

Meanwhile on the drive back from Pickerington, everyone is back in their clothing as the bus pulls over as Whitey gets out of his seat, "Nathan Scott! Lucas Scott! On your feet! You as well Kyle" all three stand up as Whitey continues, "Congratulations, boys. In all my years of coaching, this has got to be a low point. That little stunt you pulled almost cost us our undefeated record. I don't give diddlee-squat about your issues with your daddy or your girlfriends. But you Kyle, I expected you to at least have a brain and keep those 2 from killing each other. As far as I'm concerned, you can hate each other until hell freezes over. But if you're going to play on my team, you're gonna learn how to work together."

All three stay silent until Nathan speaks up, "Can't see that happening, Whitey" "Well you got some 30 odd miles to figure it out." All three are ordered off the bus and it drives off without them stranding them out in the middle of nowhere as Nathan says, "They can't just leave us here" "Nice work idiot" Lucas sarcastically replies.

"This is great, this is just freaking great" "Calm down" "You calm down, man, my phone and my wallet are on that bus" "My wallet too" Kyle rolls his eyes as he says, "Goddammit, shut up you two are the reason we're stranded out here all because you couldn't keep your goddamn traps shut" everyone all takes a breath as Nathan asks, "So, what the hell do we do now?" "We start walking" Lucas sarcastically replies as they begin to start walking back to Tree Hill.

They are walking along the road until Nathan breaks the silence with Kyle following from behind, "We wouldn't be out of here if you two never joined the team" "Seriously, you are pinning this on us?" Kyle angrily replies. As Lucas then says, "No. We wouldn't be out here if you weren't such a jackass about me joining the team."

Nathan then scoffs as he asks, "Why do you want my life so bad anyway, man?" "Dude, don't flatter yourself, alright? You're about the last person I want to trade places with." "Oh yeah? Well, all I know is you came out nowhere and started grabbing everything you could from me. My game, my girl…" Kyle rolls his eyes and annoyance as he continues to hear the bickering between them as Lucas throws a question at Nathan, "What about you, huh? I bet your grades sucked before you met me. But I didn't see you going to Haley for help then." "Who said what me and Haley's got is about grades."

Kyle then hears something as he then says, "Hey shut up, I hear a vehicle" "We got ourselves a ride" they then hear calling of their team, "Ravens! Hey Ravens!" they then pull alongside and say, "Want a ride?" Nathan looks to Kyle and Lucas who then rolls his eyes and walks towards the car as Lucas calls out, "Wouldn't take that ride if I were you" "You're not me, you never will be."

Nathan then leans down and is pulled in as Kyle then mutters, "Uh Oh, this isn't good" the car then pulls up as one of them says, "3 little Ravens for the price of one. Get in or the superstar dies." Lucas was afraid. Fear was on his face while Kyle he didn't even fear the threat, but he knew they weren't fooling around either as the 2 then got in but they had only seen 3 guys. 1 in the trunk, 2 in the front of the car.

* * *

It looked to be an even fight only for Kyle though who was trained in hand to hand fighting.

Everyone had then pulled into a gas station and the car pulled into a stop as Nathan then said, "Alright. This is my stop. Thanks for the ride, fellas."

The guy on the right then laughed as he said, "This one's funny, Thing, let's kill him last" Kyle looked and then said, "Let me guess, Addams Family Thing, right?" "This one, the smart one?" "Lot smarter than you, jackass" the one driving then pulled out a gun as Nathan looked shocked saying, "Whoa dude…" Kyle then studied the gun, there was no hammer on it. It was a fake gun as he thought to himself, " _These dumbasses have to be stupid pulling a fake gun and expecting us to do their bidding."_

Thing 3 then said, "Get your clothes off boys, you're going shopping" all three looked at each other in shock as they did as the thugs told them too. Luckily for Kyle he had slipped his dog-tags into his socks to prevent them from being stolen, he then slipped his shirt and shorts off as he said to them, "You better be having fun with this" "Oh we are having fun" soon Thing one then handed them the list and money as he said to them, "Get us the stuff and we'll return the clothes" Kyle didn't even want to negotiate but he begrudgingly then got out as he said to the others, "Let's do this, get our clothes and we'll be out of here in minutes, Lucas, take the list Nathan you collect the stuff" the two nodded as Kyle lead them in.

They had walked into the store only in their shoes and their boxers as they noticed everyone was looking at them trying not to laugh as Lucas then consulted the list, "Haemorrhoid Ointment" "Dude, this is total crap. These guys are morons, not killers. I bet it's not even a real gun."

"You're right there Nathan, that ain't a real gun didn't have a hammer on it" Kyle said as Nathan looked at him in wonder, "How did you know?" "Only gun that has that is a starter's pistol" Nathan nods as Lucas says to them, "Lets, just play the game, get our clothes, and get home." Lucas then looks at the list and says, "Okay. Ah, we need two bottles of spring feminine cleansers." Kyle then looks around and sees the owner of the shop go for the phone calling 911 as he says to the guys, "We got trouble, cops are going to have our balls for this, what do we need?" "Case of beer and we're out of here" Nathan looked at Lucas and said, "How the hell do we pull that off?" "Would you card us?" Nathan mutters as they walk to the register as they all turn, their backs then say, "RAVENS SUCK ASS!" Lucas' saying Ravens. Nathan's saying Suck. And Kyle's saying Ass.

They then pay for the stuff and head for the car all three get in as Nathan hands them the bag as they investigate it as Thing says, "Sweet, they scored the brew!" Thing Three looks in the bag seeing something is missing as he says, "Where's the porn?" Lucas then gets irritated as he says, "Hey. You had your fun. Now give us back our clothes."

Thing one then says, "Yeah, man, I'm done with these clowns. Hey, let's go somewhere and get wasted." Thing Three then says, "With no porno mags?" Nathan then replies, "They didn't have Playgirl" "Go back inside and get something hard-core."

The driver then tells them, "Wait, shut up" they then hear the sirens as they all look out their right side and see a police car driving up the road as the Things tell the driver to floor it as they speed off before driving down a muddy road avoiding the police car which the Things cheer in relief about losing the police car as Lucas mockingly joins in the celebrations before saying, "Alright, give us our clothes" "Don't they say please in the suburbs?" as the driver raises the gun before Kyle punches him as Nathan grabs the gun saying, "He said give us our clothes, you hick" the three guys laugh mockingly as they look at each other confusingly, "Can't you steal a fake gun in the suburbs?" Nathan looks at the gun as he says, "Great. It's a starter pistol, knew this was a fake" "Yeah but our fists aren't" The driver looks at them and tries to make a deal, "Look, we'll give you back the clothes and we'll even give one of you a ride home."

Lucas, Nathan and Kyle look at each other raising an eyebrow as Lucas asks, "Yeah, what do you mean by one of us?" "Step out of the car" all three then get out of the car as the Things hand them back their pants as they explain the rules to them, "The game is called Gladiators. Basically, you guys beat the hell out of each other for our amusement. The one left standing gets his clothes and a ride to a phone. The loser… well he loses." "Let the games begin."

The three then stare at each other with Kyle already cracking his knuckles as the Lead Thing says, "Okay, the game isn't called three punks staring at each other. It's called Gladiator. Get to it." Lucas then walks up to them anger etched on his face as he says, "Alright, you can screw yourself. Because there's no way in hell that the three of us are going to fight." Nathan then throws a punch at Lucas as Kyle wrestles him to the ground punching him in the body as he whispers to Nathan, "Follow my lead" Nathan looks at him confusingly as Kyle pulls alongside Lucas and says, "Follow my lead" and the two charge Nathan into the ground as Kyle says to them, "Alright, we lead them from the car, Nathan grab the keys and we trade them for the clothing but first off."

Kyle then hits Nathan in the groin with Nathan groaning as Kyle says, "Sorry, had to keep up the charade." "Fair enough."

Nathan and Kyle alternate between fighting Nathan as he then says to Lucas and Kyle, "Not only do I kick your asses, but you got 30 miles to think about it." Nathan and Kyle then pick up Lucas and push him down onto the hood of the car as Lucas says to them while struggling, "What the hell are you doing, guys? We should be fighting them." Nathan then says to them, "You want it?" "Hearing a reply back, "Yeah!" Nathan then lets go of Lucas and heads for the window pulling out the keys as he holds them up for the Things to see as they looked shocked at being played as Kyle looks to them both, "You Ok, boys? "Yeah we'll live" The Things looked at them as the leader says, "You played us?" "Obviously, you're the smart one" Nathan then smirks as he says cockily, "Pickerington Morons" they are at a stand-off as the Lead Thing says, "Gives us the keys" "Give us our clothes and I won't throw these so far you won't find them." Kyle demands.

The leader then throws a sock at them as Nathan walks alongside Kyle and Lucas, "You guys want to play games, huh? I've got a little game for you. It's called keys for clothes. You give us a piece of our clothes, we'll give you a key."

The Things look at each other as they scoff saying, "No deal" "Ok, you asked for it, throw the keys Nathan" Nathan goes to throw them until the Things then say, "We'll deal" "Fine, give him the sweats" The sweats are handed over as Lucas says, "Worth a house key" Nathan gives them the house key as Kyle says to them, "Keep it coming, you screw with us. You walk home back to that hellhole known as Pickerington."

They deal back the clothing as Kyle gets his clothing as well as Lucas leaving Nathan without a shirt and only one key left as Nathan says, "Last key, you got one thing left." "Give us the car key and we'll give you the shirt" "You know what, I can live without my shirt." Nathan then throws the keys into the woods as they then take off running backwards as Kyle races ahead of them and sees thick trees to hide in as he says, "Guys, over in here" Nathan and Lucas follow him in and they take cover inside watching the Things trying to find their key as they overhear them argue about it.

Lucas then examines his lip and sees blood on it as he says, "Can't believe you sucker-punched me" Nathan then replies back, "Got us out of there, didn't it? Although part of that was thanks to Kyle though" Kyle grunts in response as he sees Lucas hand over his sweatshirt to Nathan as Lucas says, "So, what's the master plan, genius? Hot-wire the car?" Nathan then holds up a key as he says, "Actually, we're not gonna have to. Those idiots are gonna flip out when they find a key chain with no car key." Nathan says as Kyle says, "A master of deception, very cunning." the three then share a laugh as they watch the scene unfold as Nathan then walks them through the plan, "So, we'll get the car, we'll drive into town, we'll find a phone, and we'll ditch it." "Wait, what if they report it stolen?" Lucas says as he pokes a hole in Nathan's plan as Nathan improvises, "Well I kinda think that the cops got the license plate number earlier, don't you?" Kyle nods as he says, "Yeah, but think about it they didn't see who was driving the car and if they pull us over they could pin the blame on the three of us." "Well, why don't we sit here and talk about it all night, how about that?"

Kyle and Lucas then throw resigned looks at each other as Lucas says, "I'll drive" "No, I'll drive" Nathan says as the three then run back to the car as Nathan starts it up as he shouts, "Pickerington sucks!" all three then laugh in response as the car struggles to get out of their as Kyle looks out his window and says, "We're stuck in the mud and we have company, I count three morons inbound" all three look at each other as they hear the Things shout at them as the three boys look at each other as they say, "Bail."

They then get out of the car and begin running with Kyle racing ahead as they run back to some thick trees to hide in.

Several minutes later, the three are hiding and they then hear one of the Things shout, "Oh Ravens, come out and play!" all three laugh as Lucas then says, "Still out there" "Well, they'll get bored eventually" Kyle then reaches down into his sock and pulls out his dog-tags as he puts then round his neck as they don't make a sound due to them being taped.

Lucas then says, "So that was a pretty good move with the car keys." Nathan chuckles as he says, "Yeah. It doesn't change the fact that my dad's gonna kill me for getting kicked out of that game." Kyle and Lucas look at him, but Lucas only looks away as Nathan says, "You should both consider yourselves lucky sometimes."

Lucas then says, "Lucking out for a dad?" "At least this one. I remember this one summer, I was playing little league baseball and I was the pitcher and my dad was the coach. Anyway, this kid Billy Lyons, he was a great hitter. Everything he hit was a homerun. So, you know, he got up to the plate and there was nobody on base, so I just walked him. Four straight pitches, nothing even close to a strike. So, my dad calls a timeout, comes to the mound, and I'm thinking he's gonna say like, Smart move or good thinking son, something like that. But instead... instead he grabs me by the arm, and he kicks me in the ass as hard as he can. I mean, he literally took me by the arm so that I wouldn't like, go flying, he kicked me so hard. Then he brought Stevie Planking into pitch, sat me on the bench, and never mentioned it again." "That sucks." Lucas says.

"Yeah. So, think just about that the next time you're feeling sorry for yourself. What about you, Kyle? You have barely said anything about your parents." "My mother was from Tree Hill, she was born 1951 moved to NY in '64. She married my dad in '73 and I came along in '88. I lost my parents a year ago" Nathan looked stunned and instantly remembered about what he had said about Kyle's parents during the game as Kyle continued, "My father was a Police Lieutenant, my mother a Trauma Doctor. Father died in the line of duty and my mother committed suicide from depression a month after he died. She didn't want me to see her suffer. That was it."

Nathan looked shocked as he then asked cautiously, "How did it happen? I know it was during the line of duty but there must be more to this" Kyle nods and he says, "There is, do realise, that I never told anyone the truth as to why he died but only Theresa knew, okay?" "Ok, what is it?"

Kyle then takes a breath as he says, "It was a Friday, October 20th 2002, I was at school… History class…"

* * *

Kyle Flashback

3 Year Ago. St Brendan's Roman Catholic High School

Kyle was in class and they had been doing History class studying the history of New York. They were half-way into the lesson as someone had knocked on the door it was the Principal. Thomas Angelo who had walked in as he said, "Good afternoon everyone, Sister Catherine, Kyle O'Malley is to be removed from class immediately" "Of Course, Father Thomas. Kyle, collect your stuff" "Yes, Sister Catherine" Kyle had then packed up his books and placed them in his bag which was his Grandfather's old WW2 pack that had been handed down to him.

He then walked out with Father Thomas as they walked into the Principal's office as Kyle then saw his father's partner. Matt Baker was standing in his NYPD uniform along with Officer Ramirez who Kyle knew as well.

Kyle then knew what had happened as Baker comes forward saying, "Your father's been shot" Kyle looks stunned as he takes a shaky breath as he then said, "Likely or not likely?" The two uniformed officers looked at each other as Baker said, "We only got told to bring you to King's General" "Let's go" the officers then lead the way with Kyle following behind as they head to the squad car.

They get in the car as Baker drives them to the hospital with the sirens blaring the whole way as Kyle looks anxious he had never expected to hear the news that his tough as nails father had been shot.

They had arrived at King's General Hospital and every officer out of the 12th Precinct was there waiting for them as they saw Kyle walking up the steps every officer thought of Kyle as a good kid, his family's history with the NYPD they knew instantly Kyle would be one of their own in blue.

Baker had walked to down the corridor and had found Kyle's mother, Madison who was dressed in her Nurse uniform as Baker then said, "Madison, Kyle's here, we haven't told him anything, we figured it was best he heard it from you" "Thank you Matt."

Madison had walked out of the break room and saw her son walking towards her as she felt tears brimming in her eyes as she had hugged her son and said, "Kyle, I'm sorry about this" "Ma, what happened?" "A bank robbery happened, 12 officers got pinned down. Long story short your father went out and risked his own life saving all 12 before he took a couple bullets himself" "Will he be ok?" Kyle just looked at his mother seeing no possible answer in her dark blue eyes as she said, "In all honesty, I am unsure they had to pull me away from this due to it being family" "They should have let you stay, since when do we abide by the rules?" "There are some rules you have to follow even if it means you have to stay on the side-lines" "He'll make it, he's the toughest cop I know. Dad would walk through hell and back like a man possessed. I believe in him, all the O'Malley's are tough, it's what Great-Grandpa and Grandpa drilled into us when we were knocked down."

Madison smiled brightly as a tear or two ran down her cheek, it had filled her with pride knowing Kyle was right and he remembered what her husband's grandparents had taught her about the family values when she first met them and was proud of her in-laws for instilling it into Kyle as the 2 walked to the Hospital chapel to pray for Frank.

Outside every officer stood in anticipation waiting for the doctor as Commissioner Matheson had walked into the building. He looked to be in his late 50s, hazel eyes had bags under their eyes his detail stood by his side along with the DCPI as well as the Chief of Department included.

* * *

Baker had been pacing the floor afraid of what news would come, he had worried for his partner and his family he had held Frank's duty pistol in his belt not wanting to let it go as he then noticed the Commissioner striding into the room and he had then shouted to the officers, "Atten-hut" every officer then stood to attention and saluted as the commissioner walked through and said, "As you were, officers" everyone then stood to ease as a doctor had walked out wearing a lab coat but had blood-stained scrubs her nametag said, " _Doctor Elizabeth Jameson_ , _Trauma Surgeon"_ as she walked into the room seeing the countless police officers and the Commissioner with them as Matheson had walked up to her saying, "Doctor, how is my officer?" "I'm sorry Commissioner, we had lost him once on the table we had gotten the bullets out, but it was too late. There was nothing more we could do."

Every officer in the room was stunned into silence, Lieutenant Frank Cross had been wounded in action and died on an operating table.

The Commissioner had then nodded and looked to his DCPI who had told him about Frank O'Malley's family as Baker then stepped up saying, "With due respect sir, Lieutenant O'Malley was my partner and my friend. If anyone should inform his family, it should be me. They would prefer this news to come from me" "Do what you have to" Baker nodded and looked to the doctor saying, "Doc, could you recover Lieutenant O'Malley's badge, collar brass, and his dog-tag and his duty hat please?" "I will recover them" "Thank you" Baker had walked over and spoke to Officer Ramirez who had nodded as Baker had gone to the hospital chapel.

Madison and Kyle had been praying and said several prayers of hope that Frank would be ok and out of the operating room she had turned around as she heard footsteps and saw Baker looking at her as she tapped Kyle on the shoulder as he turned and saw Baker as well.

Nothing was said between them as Madison had asked Baker, "Matthew?" Baker had then shaken his head saying, "No." Madison had felt her heart break, her husband had died, and her eyes brimmed with tears as she walked to Baker as he put his arms around her trying to comfort her as she cried into his shoulder, Kyle though he just silently felt tears brimming as he cried with his mother walking to him as they shared their anguish.

Baker had felt his hands shake. He had done all he could as the doctor pulled him to the side saying, "I pulled the requested items for you" "Thanks" he had walked back and said, "Madison, I'll take Kyle back to the house, do you want me to cook anything at all for him" "I have the night shift, could you see to it he has somebody watching over him as he cooks" "I have a key, do you know the code to the safe though?" Madison wrote it down for him as he pocketed the info as he said, "Come on buddy, let's go home" Kyle then followed Baker out of the chapel as they walked through the waiting room, every officer had formed a guard of honour standing side by side for Kyle to remember his father as they silently offered condolences for Kyle.

He had felt touched about it as they drove home in silence, Kyle had eaten his dinner and was sitting in his father's chair, the house was deadly silent as Baker had come into the room and said, "Hey buddy, you not gone to bed?" "I was just sitting in the chair thinking" "Your old man is one of the most bravest and dedicated guys I knew that have been on this job" "Yeah" "I spoke with the Chief, your father's being nominated for the Medal of Valour" "Ok" "You'll receive the medal in his honour" "Alright" "I also spoke with the school, you'll be given a grieving period to help and they have said, they don't want to see you until you're ready" "Ok."

Baker had then gone into his pocket and pulled out a white envelope as he began, "Here, your Dad gave this to me, he wanted you to read it when you have time" "I understand" Kyle had reluctantly taken the letter as he had gone into his father's study that was once used by the 1st and 2nd generations of Cross men.

He had sat down in his chair looking at the letter as he had opened it and read the letter.

* * *

" _Dear Kyle, if Baker has given you this letter. Then you would know I didn't make it. My son, you have made me proud to be an officer of the NYPD, every day I am out on the streets I remember the most thing I am doing this. For you, to keep you safe, like my Dad and Grandpa had done before me, I know that you would follow in my footsteps and make us proud, be there for your mother, she is strong enough to hold her own, but I really would like you to be there as her support, I know you wouldn't leave anyone behind, I made several wishes to ensure that I be remembered but the biggest one is that I want you to wear my dress blues in honour of me, I still remember the day you had put on your Grandpa's jacket and hat. It had made me smile knowing that you were destined to be in uniform. Just remember from me, what you are fighting for when you enlist for the Army and finally join the NYPD._

 _What makes the job of a police officer remarkable is that, unlike any other, the job not only engages the one walking the beat but can only be accomplished with the full support of the family he or she comes home to and the communities he or she patrols. It is, after all, the beat cop, the cop who walks the streets, who patrols the neighbourhoods, who answers the calls that ultimately keeps order and restores peace in our society._

 _Remember these words son, I know you'll be a fine police officer, probably a better one than all of us put together. Make me proud, Bud. Love Dad."_

* * *

By the time he had finished reading the letter he had tears streaming down his face his pride showed at his fathers' words as he folded the letter back up and had gone to bed seeing Baker sleeping on the chair as he unfolded a blanket for Baker and placed it over his sleeping form before heading to bed.

2 days later, it was the day of Frank O'Malley's funeral and Madison had dressed in a traditional black dress wearing traditional jewellery and toned down make-up whilst Kyle was still showering the door had rung as Madison had said, "Too early for the drive" as she walked to the door and opened it revealing Matt Baker in his dress uniform as he said, "Mrs O'Malley, forgive me for turning up early" "No worries, what are you doing here?" "Came by to see Kyle" "Currently in the shower, what are you holding in your hand?" "Little surprise for Kyle. The 12th came together and decided to allow Kyle the right to wear the NYPD uniform and it was the Lt's wish" "Kyle showed me the letter and I was astonished" "Department approved it, also I… picked up a black band for the badge as well" "How did the uniform get shrunk to his level?" "Your husband had required a spare jacket and shirt and had it tailored down to a medium size" "Thank you Matt. I'll go sort him out and once I'm done can you come on up" "Sure" Madison had then gone up to sort out her son.

It had taken Madison just 15 minutes to help Kyle as she came back down and told Matt, "He's getting anxious about what you brought for him better go and help him out" "I put Frank's badge, hat and collar brass on top of the safe, I did" "Soon as you get the uniform on him, bring him to me and I'll sort it" Matt nodded and headed upstairs reaching Kyle's room.

The room was decorated light blue but had posters the NY Jets, the NY Yankees and the NY Knicks. Several photos around the room as well. One of Kyle and his parents at the World Series in 2000 against fierce rivals NY Mets it had been a celebration to remember as Frank had given Kyle his first drink of Irish whiskey and Madison had been fine about it. Kyle had been looking at the picture of him and his father at the world series and smiled at it as Baker broke the silence, "Interesting photo" "World Series 2000, that was one hell of a year" "When that ball had been hit I thought to myself it was over but when Bernie Williams caught it, everything had changed." "Still a hell of a celebration at Midnight" "Yeah it was, come on we gotta get you into your Mom's grasp because she wants you to be ready."

Kyle had looked at the bag on his bed and opened it revealing the dress blues of the NYPD as he looked at Matt in astonishment as he said, "You got the approval" "Department approved it, mostly because of the long and proud history of 3 generations of Cross police officers involved" "Thanks Matt" "Let's get this on you, any girl sees you in this is they're going to be flirting with ya" "Wouldn't count on it just yet."

Kyle had gotten on the shirt and jacket with Matt's help as Matt put the tie clip on the standard-issue tie as Kyle did up the buttons on his own as he looked in the mirror with Matt smiling as he said, "Damn kid, you look too good in uniform" "Destined to wear it, wasn't I?" "Damn right Kid go on; your Ma is waiting for you."

Kyle had then taken the walk to his parent's room and knocked on the door saying, "Mom" "Come on in, Son" Kyle had opened the door and saw his mother looking at him as she smiled wide with a mega-watt grin on her face but a tear had fallen down her cheek seeing her son look so handsome in uniform as she said, "My, my, Kyle. Don't you look handsome in blue?" "Thanks Ma" "Come on, let's get the accessories on your uniform" they had worked on getting the badge and collar brass on the uniform which was easy to do as Kyle then placed the hat on his head making sure it was levelled out perfectly as he performed a slow salute in the mirror as he stared at the decorations on his father's badge, Frank had given a lot for the City of New York he had won the Medal of Honor, The Combat Cross, and the Medal of Valour for the 2nd time in his stellar career many others were included as Frank had been one of the officers present in the 9/11 Attack at the World Trade Center and went above and beyond for his fellow 1st responders as well.

Kyle had felt much pride in hearing his father's stories on the Job as well as his Grandfather's included. He had walked out of the room and walked down the stairs and said, "Ready guys" "Let's go then" Matt had led Madison and Kyle into his car and had driven to the Police Arlington in Cypress Hills, Brooklyn as they followed behind the car driving the casket.

Everyone had then stepped out and Kyle had slipped on his hat walking with Matt and his mother to where other officers were waiting as they saw everyone out of the 12th waiting for them as they spotted Officer Baker and Kyle who was wearing the dress blues as they all raised a smile as they said, "Wow, looking good kid" "Thanks everyone" Matthew had then looked behind him and noticed the casket was being pulled out, "Everyone, might want to take your seats. Sosa, you and I will sit either side of Madison and Kyle" "You got it Baker."

The honor guard had walked as 6 pallbearers carried the casket of Frank Cross as they all stood to attention as the commissioner then took to the stand in front of them to deliver his speech, sitting right behind him was the Chief of Department, deputy chiefs and the Mayor of New York included. As they all said a few words of respect towards Frank. The Green and Blue flag was picked up and folded it was the signature flag of the NYPD used for many funerals. Kyle had remained strong throughout the funeral as Baker had then ordered the officers to stand, "Officers, ATTEN-HUT!" everyone including Kyle had stood to attention as Baker then shouted, "PRESENT ARMS!"

Everyone had then slowly saluted the casket as the firing party that was present then fired 3 shots each. The bagpipes had then begun to play "Amazing Grace" with everyone holding a tear in their eye as the NYPD remembered their fallen comrade with the family remembering a father and husband.

* * *

End Flashback

Present Day, 30 miles outside Tree Hill, North Carolina

Kyle had finished up the story as he explained his mother's death, "About a month later, she suffered from depression, I didn't bring it up around her but I knew losing Dad had made her lose a step. Next thing I know I'm walking home and our house is swarmed by cops. She committed suicide and it hit me like a cinder block." He finished. Both were shocked to say the least as Nathan had then said, "Sorry man, I didn't know" "Thanks Nate."

Lucas then stands up and says, "Man, it's been like, what? Twenty minutes? Think they're coming back?" Nathan then starts laughing as Kyle and Lucas look him with Lucas asking, "What?" "Thing, Thing One, and Thing Three." All three begin to laugh quietly as Kyle says, "What an Idiot, those bozos were dumbasses" Lucas nods saying, "Well, yeah man, he was the third." "Yeah." Nathan finishes.

Lucas looks and says, "Hey. What are we doing hiding from these idiots anyway, huh? Look, I can hold my own. And I know that you could throw a pretty damn good punch as well as Kyle too. I say let's take these fools on." Nathan and Kyle nod and say, "Oh, I'm down for it. Let's do it" "Alright. I'm in for that." "Let's go fellas" all three had gotten up and began walking along the road not even seeing the car as Lucas says to Nathan, "So this Haley thing… you know, for some reason she feels like you're not full of crap. Don't take advantage of that." "I'm not going to." Nathan replies back sternly.

"I know you're not. Because if you do, you're going to live to regret it." "Bring it on. Hey, listen. Look, man, you didn't have to get in that car when those guys grabbed me. Especially after you warned me not to." "Right, whatever. You know the way I see it, I mean, if they would've taken you out, who the hell else am I gonna have to fight with, right?" "Same person I have." Kyle just minds his own business until he hears a car in front of them as he says, "Hey guys, you hear that?" Lucas looks forward hearing a car as he says, "Car. You ready?" "Yeah, what about you Kyle?" "Ready, when you are" "Let's do it." Lucas finishes.

The car comes into view and what they see stuns them as they see Brooke, Haley and Peyton in the car as Kyle says, "Can this night get any stranger?" "Haley and Peyton in the same car." The three then get in the car with all 3 sitting next to Brooke as they look squished in the back as they drive off in silence.

* * *

Sorry, this chapter kind of snowballed out of proportion due to the flashback scene next chapter will see Kyle begins to explore something as he begins searching for something even if it is unknown to him.


	6. Christmas in New York City

I know we don't see a Christmas episode in season one but I figured I would provide a little insight into this one. So let's go forward folks

* * *

Chapter 6:

December 21st 2003, Tree Hill, North Carolina

It was morning in Tree Hill there was a light breeze in the air the Christmas lights were hanging on the streetlights. All the houses on the streets were decorated brightly. Morning had peeked through the window as Kyle had woken up and got out of bed.

He slipped on a pair of socks a pair of jogging bottoms and a sports T-Shirt as he did his stretches before going out for a run it had been 10 minutes until he began jogging by an older man as he said, "On your left." The man had moved to the right as he saw Kyle run past as he nodded until Kyle did it again a few more times as the man's anger grew a few more times until he hears footsteps again 5 minutes later as he says, "Don't say it. Don't say it." "On your left." "Oh, COME ON!"

The man tries to chase after him but he is too worn out to do so. He stops right outside his house as he leans up against the wall as Kyle says, "You need a Medic?" "I probably need a new set of lungs thanks to you. That weren't a fair race. But if I was same age as you it would be a fair race." "Probably would have been a good race."

The man chuckles as he says, "You play on the basketball team, I have seen you alongside Nathan." "You his father?" "Yeah, I am Dan Scott." "Kyle O'Malley." "You played well out on the court but you were always on the offensive and you played the ball to Nathan. How come?" "He deserves them." "He does but you play for three pointer shots?" "It's what I played for back in Brooklyn." "New York boy I take it?" "Born and raised lived in Bay Ridge, Irish side." "What brought you to Tree Hill?" "My mother she lived her in the 50s until '64 then she moved to Brooklyn after that for High School and she became a trauma surgeon in New York." "Very ambitious, so what happened, how comes your parents haven't been to a single game?" "I don't want to talk about that." "Have you spoken to your Mother's side of the family?" "No I haven't seen them in a couple years" "If you want I could try and make some calls to find them."

Kyle looks off in a distance at the prospect of reuniting with his mother's family but wonders if they would be happy to see him again. He thinks long and hard about it as he says, "Good offer, but I would like to try and find them on my own." "Alright, I take it you have to go?" "Yeah, I do, have you seen Nathan by any chance?" "No, I think he's still asleep though, if you want I could wake him?" "No thanks, I'll try and catch him later. Thank you, Mr Scott for a good race. And Merry Christmas to you and Nathan also to Mrs Scott." "Thank you, Kyle. You too."

Kyle nods as he continues to jog back to his apartment. He gets in as he picks up his mobile and dials Haley's number as he waits. He waits until it picks up on the third ring as he hears, "Hey Kyle, what's up?" "Hey, do you mind coming over in 30 minutes to my place?" "Is something wrong?" "No there isn't but I need a favour?" "Alright, sure I can come over in 30 minutes." "Thanks Haley. See you when you get here." "Sure will, buddy."

Kyle ends the call and jumps in the shower he feels his face and sees a small beard forming he washes himself very quickly turning the shower off and dries himself. He dresses in a green long sleeve with a black sweater with casual blue trousers as he slips on his walking boots as he begins to take his NYPD blues to the car as he slips them in the back seat laying them down. He places a blanket over the suit carrier as he heads back upstairs to his apartment as he brings out his best shoes and begins to shine them the best way he knows how without damaging the seams on the shoes. Soon he hears a knock on the door as he heads towards it and opens it seeing Haley as he says, "Haley, thank you for coming over."

Haley smiles as she says, "Of course, why did you ask me to come over again?" "I have a favour and it's a big one. One that people can't know about. How good are you at keeping secrets?" "I'm ok with secrets, why?" "I'm going back to New York for Christmas. And I need somebody to watch the place until I get back. If you want I'll pay you to watch the place." "You don't have to pay me, even though it's a tempting offer but I'll do it for free. When are you leaving?" "Tomorrow afternoon. I'll be coming home 2nd January." "I'll do it and I promise not to tell anyone about what you're doing." "Thanks Haley, I owe you big for this." "Of course and if I was in that position you would do the same for me." "I would yes."

Haley nods as she says, "Do you have a spare key?" "Yes I do, I keep it in here." Kyle walks over to the photograph on the fireplace and opens a secret hiding place in the photo frame as Haley looks on shocked as she asks, "Woah, are you sure you ain't a heavily trained assassin?!" "Hadeha! Quite the comedian today?" "Just asking." "No, and here is the key, I just only need you to collect the mail and that's it." "What about some dusting?" "I regularly keep the place clean but if you want I have been keeping some areas quite dusty." "Good enough." "Thank you again for doing this." "Of course." "Could you excuse me, I just have to take care of anything that is expensive and put it in the safe?" "Of course. Take your time."

Kyle heads out of the room as Haley walks over to the photograph that held the spare key as she looks at it seeing a young Kyle, his parents and grandparents all looking very happy. What catches her eye is Kyle, his dad and grandfather wearing blue police uniforms as his mother and grandmother are wearing blue dresses as Haley smiles at the photo seeing how perfect the family looks but suddenly the entrance to the photo is left open as it falls out and Haley picks it up as she feels a folded end on the photo as she unfolds it and sees another person in the photo.

The person in the photo is a young girl that looks 6 years old. She has dark brown hair, with blue eyes and wearing a blue short sleeved dress as well as Haley says to herself, " _Oh my god, Kyle has an older sister. But why didn't he say anything?"_

Haley folds the picture the exact way it was and placed it back in the in the photo frame as she places it back on the fireplace as Kyle comes back into the living room as Haley says, "Should I keep the key on me?" "If you want and put it on a key ring as well so you don't lose it." "Good idea. I promise not to tell anybody and not to start any parties." "I know you won't. And thank you." "Of course I'll see you tomorrow." "See you tomorrow."

* * *

Haley walks out as she waves to Kyle who returns it as Haley heads down the steps and heads out the door as she pulls out her phone and dials a number as she says, "Hey Taylor it's me Haley. Do you remember in high school there was a girl that used to live with the Hogan family?" she hears a response as she smiles saying, "What about the girl that was 3 years older than you a Louise Hogan?"

She hears another response as she smiles saying, "Do you know where she is?" the voice on the other end replies back as Haley says, "Thanks Taylor, it's no worries I was just curious about something. Again thank you, bye."

Haley walks down to the street as she approaches the Tree Hill Police station as she walks in and says, "Hi, I'm looking for a Louise Hogan, tell her Haley James she used to be a friend of my sister Taylor James." "Yeah, follow me."

Haley followed the senior officer as they approached a dirty blonde haired girl as the officer said, "Hey Hogan, you got a visitor a Haley James has a sister named Taylor James." "Bring her over."

Haley walked over and said, "Hi Officer Hogan." "Hello, Haley, how is Taylor by the way?" "She's good thanks, I need a favour?" "What kind?" "Do you remember a girl who used to be in Taylor's year used to be on the cheerleading squad?" "Depends, who do you mean?" "The girl who used to live with you."

Louise's eyes go wide as she says, "Kathleen?" "Yes, I don't mean to throw a curveball here but do you know where she is?" "What I am about to tell doesn't leave here. Do you know where Kyle is?" "He lives in Tree Hill but he's leaving for New York tomorrow it's for Christmas, but he doesn't know about you or where you are." "Ok, that's good. Listen don't tell him anything until I talk to him, please Haley, it's better if he knew it came from me." "I understand." "Right."

Louise begins to tell Haley the truth about what's been going on and why Kyle doesn't know he had a sister and what Haley is told leaves her stunned and shocked.

* * *

Meanwhile at Kyle's apartment, Kyle unrolls his M1A1 Carbine that had been wrapped up in a blanket in his car as he cleaned it obsessing over every inch of it. Once it's all clean he begins to load bullets into the magazines that he has in front of him. He has 4 loaded magazines in front of him and places the 5th one into the weapon as he loads it. He rolls it back into the blanket and picks up a second gun with his father's old duty pistol a Colt New Service revolver that had been carried by his Great Grandfather, Grandfather and Father.

A month before his father died Kyle was told by his father that one day he would carry the weapon as his duty weapon because it was a reliable and trustworthy weapon to use in the line of duty. He placed it in the carry on that he had out in the living room and placed it in there as he put it in the corner next to his punching bag.

He then headed outside the door wearing a brown leather jacket with a scarf on as the snow began to come down lightly as he continued walking all the way to Karen's Café as he walked in and said, "Afternoon Miss Roe." "Afternoon to you Kyle, what'll it be today?" "Some Biscotti please?" "How many?" "I'll take 4 please." "Certainly. You excited for Christmas?" "Very excited can't wait." "So what will you be doing then?" "Just a nice causal Christmas dinner at home and watching a few Christmas movies." "I take it you favour the classics." "Can't go wrong with a good classic." "No you can't. Ok that will be 6 dollars."

Kyle hands her the money as she returns change to him as he takes the biscotti and walks out as he says, "Merry Christmas Miss Roe." "Merry Christmas to you too."

Kyle walks out and heads back to his apartment picks up a book and begins to read it. While he is reading, he is ¾ of a way through the book as he looks at the time seeing it is 5 in the evening. He heads over to the fridge and pulls out a box of salad and a tree of lettuce as he begins slicing and dicing the lettuce it only takes 20 minutes to do as he heads over to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of water as he then goes into prayer, "Bless us O Lord, for these gifts from your bountiful hands, through Christ our lord, Amen."

He begins to eat and looks at the picture of him and his family that was on the fireplace as he smiles sadly at the picture as he continues to eat the salad in peace.

He finishes the meal and the bottle of drink as he walks over to the safe and pulls out his mother's old address book as he scrolls through the pages as he pauses on the letter 'H' as he pulls out his phone and begins calling the 1st number on the house phone as it rings until somebody picks and says, "Hello?" "Hello, I'm looking for an Elizabeth and Michael Hogan. Are they there at all?" "May I ask who is calling?" "Their Grandson Kyle O'Malley." "I'm sorry sir, they don't live here anymore in fact nobody by the name of Hogan lives here. I apologise." "Thank you very much. I apologise for disturbing you."

Kyle hangs up the phone and goes to the picture on the fireplace as he looks at it until he stops and turns around heading to the bedroom to sleep. Sleep didn't come easy for him at all as he continued to move around in bed until he heard a sound in the apartment. He then picked up a baseball bat that was in his room as he stealthily moved through the apartment as he checked the bathroom and it was empty.

He then walked into the living room and saw a figure as he said, "Whoever you are come on out."

Kyle then turned on the light as he saw nobody only a scarecrow as he said to himself, "How did that get in here?" he walked towards it and saw a sign on it as he turned it over and it read, " _Watch your back, Hell awaits you in New York City."_

Kyle puts down the bat and checks the lock on the door which is firmly locked. He checks the windows and sees one that has been opened but from the outside as he looks out it but can't see anything due to the darkness in the streets.

He goes into the carry-on and picks up the revolver as he checks it is loaded. He heads back to the room to close the windows as he grabs a pillow from the bed and lays on the couch keeping a light on. He starts to fall asleep but hits himself on the head with the bat. He repeats this until he falls asleep.

* * *

It's 8:30 in the morning as Kyle wakes up and checks his apartment seeing nothing is missing as he sighs thankful for the sight until he walks over to the fireplace and picks up the photo of him and his family as he sees the photo frame opened and the photo has been laid out flat as Kyle looks on in shock as he lays his eyes on the young girl in the photo that is standing next to his grandmother as he says, "Oh my God, I had a sister. Why didn't Mom and Dad tell me about this?"

Kyle then leaves the photo where it was. He then picked up his bag as he headed out to the car wearing only jogging bottoms and a vest. He opened the boot and placed the carry-on inside and shut the thing down as he pulled out his phone and dialled Haley's number as it picked up and Kyle heard a voice, "Hello?" "Nathan?" "Kyle, hey man what's up?" "Is Haley there, I need to talk to her." "Yeah, she's here hang on." he hears the phone being moved as Haley comes on, "Kyle, is everything ok?" "I need you and Nathan to come over. There's no point in hiding it now and I don't want to damage your relationship with Nathan. Can you come over but just you two please?" "Ok, we can be there in 30 minutes." "Thanks. See you soon."

Kyle ends the call as he goes back up to the house. He showers quickly and dresses quickly dressing in a blue long-sleeve collared shirt and trousers as he began searching the rooms for hidden microphones or recording devices. He found none in the bathroom, the bedroom or the kitchen. He then went over to the living room window and saw a bit of wire hanging there as he spotted a microphone and a recording device as he said, "Got you now."

He hears knocking at the door as he looks through the hole and sees Haley and Nathan as he opens it and says, "Hey, thanks for coming." "What's going on?" "Someone broke in last night." "Are you ok? What happened?"

Kyle motions to the scarecrow as Nathan says, "What on earth?" "My thoughts exactly, last night I hear a sound and next thing somebody opens a window and puts up a scarecrow with a note on it." Kyle picks up the note and hands it to Nathan who looks stunned as he says, "Did you call the Police?" "No, I'm not sure if I should, and if this involves New York then there's something there that I should know about." "What about the microphone?" "Somebody knew I was leaving for New York and I didn't discover that until before you and Haley got here." "So somebody knows where you're headed then?" "Basically, take a look at the photo"

Nathan picks up the photo and is stunned at what he sees as he says, "You have a sister?" "Yeah, that photo is the only one I have of my sister. But, the thing is I don't even have any memories of her." "Where is she?" "No idea, I don't even know why she left or whether she died." "What makes you think she died?" "I guess I am just beating dead horses. I'm taking guesses. Am I a bad person that I haven't got any memories of her?" "Did you ever ask about her?" "I tried but my grandmother, mom, dad and grandpa told me that there are some things that I can't poke into and this is what they're talking about."

The three then nod as Kyle says, "I need a favour Nathan. And I already trust the two of you for this." "Ok, what is it?" "I need you and Haley to watch this place while I am away. I'm only gone till 2nd January. If you want I'll pay you to do it." "Hey, you don't have to, we look out for our own, we'll do it." "Thanks, don't throw any parties though." "Of course not and we won't do so." "Thank you again. I best get ready because I'm leaving in a half hour." "Have a good New York Christmas." "Let's hope the fireworks don't start too early." "We tell nobody about this right?" "Right." "Right. We'll come back at 12 to keep an eye on this place." "Good enough. That works. Just do an hour each so they know somebody's home." "Works, thanks."

Kyle nods as Haley and Nathan walk out as they say, "Merry Christmas Kyle." "Merry Christmas guys."

He hears the door close as he grabbed the wrapped up blanket that held his M1 Carbine as he headed out to the car and places the blanket in the boot as he does a quick check up as lists things off, "Ok, Guns, check. Carry on, check. Dress Blues, check. Photo, check. Phone, check. Biscotti, check."

* * *

Kyle then sighed and got into the car as he drove out of the apartment parking as he began the long drive to New York City by the time he arrived it was 7:30 in the afternoon but it took an extra 12 minutes to arrive in Bay Ridge, Brooklyn where his family home was at 8039 Harbour View Terrace. the American flag flew proudly in the wind. He had gotten out and approached the door as he saw his mother's old friend Louise Baker, she had blonde hair with green eyes still had her nurse scrubs on with a winter coat meaning she didn't have time to change out of the clothes as she has an infectious smile as she says to Kyle, "Welcome home, Kyle." "Thanks Mrs Baker, and thank you for keeping an eye on the place for me, I hope I haven't caused any trouble for you?" "Do you ever?" "Apparently not. I have your tip, 120 dollars." "You didn't have to." "I already owe you a lot for keeping an eye on the place while I was in North Carolina. At least let me do something for you." "How you ever became the polite young gentleman is beyond me." "I was raised old school, Mrs Baker, you can use the money to buy something for Sgt Baker, I'm sure he'll love it."

Louise didn't want to argue, she thought of Kyle as the son she always wanted. When Kyle's mother died, Louise made it her responsibility to ensure he had all the help he needed. When she found out he moved to North Carolina she was heartbroken at the fact that she broke Madison's (Kyle's mother) promise. She even knew some of the O'Malley's past secrets that even Kyle didn't know about and it hurt that she wasn't allowed to tell him what she had learned. She broke herself from the thoughts as she said, "I best let you get on inside. I had just finished cleaning when your car pulled up." "Thank you again Mrs Baker, I best let you get on home." "Again, my pleasure Kyle. Have a good evening." "You too. And Merry Christmas." "Merry Christmas."

Louise had begun walking down the steps of Kyle's home as Kyle made his way to the door and opened it using the key he had put in the flower pot. He opened the door and saw the house looking very clean.

The house was an old traditional 20th Century house pictures were seen on the walls, family photos of the 4 generations of Kyle's family. The walls itself were green like the grass. The 3 American flags laid folded under the plaque " _The Wall of Blue."_ Where his father, grandfather and great-grandfather's portraits as he placed the carry-on at the chair as he headed up to his old room and picked up his bed duvet and a pillow before heading down the stairs.

He smiled out the window as he saw the ground covered in the snow. He remembered the snowfalls as a kid it made him feel happy that he was home and back where he wanted to be even though it would be for 18 days. He had wrapped up warm and gone into the garage, picked up his snow shovel and began to clear the foot paths of the snow that had covered them. The snow had been coming in and had gotten the whole road cleared of snow as he headed back inside before taking down the flag as it laid proudly on the living room chair.

Once he had unpacked he then headed for the second bathroom on the ground floor as he washed his face and put shaving foam on it before bringing out his own cut throat razor as he began to shave his beard off. He did it delicately as he could starting at the neck before moving up and going around cheeks, mouth and chin clearing himself of any facial hair as he used a rag to clean off any shaving foam as he wiped his razor clean as well.

He turned off the lights before going into the living room as he checked the front and back doors seeing they were locked tight, he even checked the windows as well they were locked tight and cleaned regularly as no dust was found on them as he smiled before laying on the couch as he began to have thoughts in his head concerning the fact that he had a sister long ago. He fell asleep as he turned out the lamp next to him falling into a deep sleep.

It was 7:30 in the morning and the sky was cloudy with snow falling as the radio next to Kyle began to play, " _Dean Martin – Winter Wonderland."_ He smiled as he took a look out the window and sang along saying, " _Gone away is the Bluebird, here to stay is the new bird. Sing a love song for we stroll along. Walking in a winter wonderland."_ Kyle chuckled at the memory of him and his grandmother singing the song together when Kyle was 8 years old, he even remembered his grandmother making his favourite chocolate cake as a Christmas dessert while they sang before his grandfather Henry decided to dance with his grandfather Margaret and Kyle had sat on the stairs watching the two dance as he took pictures of them.

Kyle then did breakfast and took a shower as he then headed to his room to change into the dress blues of the NYPD that his father had prepared for him as he adjusted himself in the mirror looking immaculately handsome in the uniform as he drove off in his car heading for 82nd street as he pulled up leaving the jacket in the car as he walked in to the florist shop and said to the owner, "Morning Mr Martinelli."

* * *

The florist shop owner looks up and smiles looking at the young man as he replies, "Morning, Kyle. It is so good to see you again, how many times I have told you to call me Carlo. You make me feel old by calling me Mr Martinelli." Carlo then speaks a little Italian towards Kyle who nods as he begins to reply in a little Italian as Carlo chuckles as he says, "I have the usual order for you." "Thank you again, you must get tired of me coming down here every year on this day to lay flowers on my family's graves." "I never get tired, _Il mio giovane amico_ plus your grandfather and I were on the job together and then I worked with your father when he was a rookie." "They spoke of you very highly indeed, how is the family?" "They are well, Tommy is a Lieutenant down in Little Italy in Queens, Maria is well indeed and my granddaughter Francesca is fine as well still asks about you too."

Kyle smiles as he says, "Do send my love to the family and Francesca, you still coming to the New Year's Eve party?" "I would never miss it for the world. What about you?" "The same as well sir, I wouldn't miss it either. It's one of my favourite events since I was old enough to know what the uniform was." "You were destined to be in uniform, make _la tua famiglia orgogliosa." "Si signore lo farò. ti do la mia parola."_

Carlo smiled as he handed the wreath over to Kyle who said, "Thank you." "Give my regards to your family." "I will, give my regards to the family and Merry Christmas to you and your family too." "I will and Merry Christmas to you as well." Kyle nods as he exits the store as he waves.

He exits the store and heads to his car as he places the wreath in the trunk as he begins to drive to Cypress Hills in Brooklyn where the Police Arlington is located for the fallen Police officers that died in the line of duty for the City of New York. As the snow continued to fall all around him it had taken an hour to get there as he parked at the corner that was a 5 minute walk from his family's gravestones as he placed the tailored NYPD jacket on him and the hat too as he began to walk with the wreath as he stood in front of the graves of the women in his family as he laid the wreath down in front of them as he then said to them, "Hello family, I'm back again, it feels like yesterday I was back here when I last came. I miss you guys so much, I missed your support, your advice, I miss the work you do for New York City, Dad and Grandpa."

He took a deep breath as he continued, "Mom, I miss your smile every day, you telling me how to fix my problems and how to find solutions to questions that I couldn't figure out on my own. You would like Tree Hill Mom, it's a lot like you told me but it's changed drastically, I'm on the basketball team hoping to lead the team to a state championship I know it hasn't been done but what if though?"

Kyle then felt the wind blow behind him as he smiled hearing the spiritual voice as he said, "I hear you Mom, I will give it everything I got."

Kyle sighed as a tear run down his cheek as he began turning to his grandmother's grave saying, "Grandma, I miss your cooking every day, whenever I cooked something that reminded me of you the only ingredient I miss is your lovely presence being there guiding me to become something better… I just miss you so much I wish you could be here too."

Kyle turned to his Grandpa's grave and began speaking, "I know this news will have you angry up there Grandpa and you ain't gonna like it. Commissioner Riddle is back. Sgt Baker told me a month ago he's already got the young beat cops going dirty. Disgracing the hard work our family has done. My honest opinion he won't last until the New Year. I miss your stories of being a beat cop in the best city in the world where all you had were street smarts and your instincts. They were the true days of being a New York Cop even Dad's time as well. I'm going to make you proud you guys. I'm going to serve this country then I'll go into the force I'm gonna make the city a safe place for everybody once again for the inhabitants and the tourists."

A powerful wind had blown behind him as Kyle smiled widely as he took 2 steps back as he said, "Atten-hut!" Kyle stood to attention ramrod straight as he then said, "Present arms!" As he slowly raised his right hand saluting the graves in front of him until he lowered his hand and began walking to his car as he got in driving.

* * *

In the distance he is watched by a woman in NYPD Dress Blues her dark hair was tied up neatly in a bun, her dark blue eyes were a resemblance of dark oceans. She watched as the 1965 convertible drive out of here as she saw the young man look handsome in NYPD Blues. As she said to herself, "Hello Baby Brother. It's been a long time."

* * *

Yep, I was going to do it and it was the perfect amount of drama to bring to the story and now Kyle has an older sister. You may ask questions as to why I didn't include her in Kyle's biography and the reason for that is because she had been missing since Kyle was one year old. I will provide an explanation into that very soon.


	7. Christmas in New York City Part 2

Part 2 of the Christmas chapter. Let's get going. Small reminder that you'll see a supernatural part here, so look out for it.

* * *

Chapter 6 Part 2:

Kyle had gotten back home by 12:00 as he changed into casual clothing wearing a button down shirt with blue trousers, he had put on his snow boots and slipped his vertical shoulder holster on with the Colt service revolver. Being from a family of police officers he was readily prepared for anything. He had gotten his scarf on as he put his jacket on as he drove to his father's old precinct at the 12th Precinct in Manhattan.

The drive from Bay Ridge to Manhattan took 40 minutes as Kyle arrived at the 12th Precinct he parked it a couple meters from the precinct as he began to walk towards inside he then appeared at the desk as a woman with Sergeant stripes then said, "Can I help you?" "Don't suppose Sergeant Baker is in." the woman looks up as she smiles saying, "The Prodigal Son comes home." "How you doing Sgt Sosa?" "I'm doing well."

She turns and sees a couple officers as she says, "Hey Ramirez, Donnelly, Casey, Reynoso. Look who's here." The veteran officers smile as they see Kyle as they hug him.

The veteran officers all loved Kyle they looked out for him like they were their own child. They even looked out for him treating him like a brother too. one of the officers which is Ramirez then says, "How's it going, kid?" "Not bad Officer Ramirez, how's your family?" "They do well _amigo._ " Kyle shakes hands with everybody as Baker appears and says, "Who the hell let you back in New York?" "I was born here. Sarge, how are you?" "Good to see you Kid. We all miss you like crazy. We even spend time to visit your old man too." "Just been to seen him. He's proud of everyone and told me to tell you. To keep the precinct the best one in Manhattan." "We all do kid."

Sosa then leaned around the corner and saw the Commissioner's SUV pull up as she said to everyone, "Look's who turned up." "Riddle. Why did that bastard have to be here?" Baker said as Kyle gritted his teeth as Sosa called out, "Atten-hut!"

Everybody stood to attention even Kyle did as they reluctantly saluted the commissioner out of respect for the chain of command.

Kyle loved the NYPD like they were his second family but corrupt cops made him disgusted, the 12th precinct Veteran officers hated the commissioner but most of the younger cops were torn between their loyalty to New York and their willingness to be like Riddle as some of the younger officers even followed him into his corruption.

Riddle looked old he had an evil smirk on his face in his late 70s, he hated the veteran officers with a passion who wanted to stop the corruption flow in the department. He even hated the O'Malley family for their heroic service to the NYPD he knew that the offspring of Lieutenant Frank O'Malley would be incorruptible anybody that was deemed a threat to him would have been listed for that reason.

He looked around until he spotted Kyle as he smiled evilly, "The son of Frank Cross returns home. Hope it isn't forever?" "I'm just visiting good friends, Commissioner." "I see, your family were a proud bunch." "They made the department the best in the US." "Shame they aren't here to see me back in business. What do you say I make you very powerful?" "In all respect sir, how about you take your money and stick it up your ass. I'd rather rot in hell than join you."

Kyle walked away as he said to Sosa, "It was great to see you again guys. See you New Years Eve." The veteran officers waved as Riddle had said, "Goodbye young Kyle, don't get killed." Riddle stood watching Kyle walk away as he returned to his SUV and pulled out his phone saying, "An irritant is back in town take care of him. Steel green '65 Convertible _THF – CMMK."_ he turned of his phone and drove away. Soon several cars began to follow a couple miles behind Kyle as the female officer from the NYPD Arlington began to see them follow the '65 convertible as she said to herself, "They're going to kill my Brother. But who do I turn to?"

* * *

Kyle is driving back home as he sees one car gaining speed on him as he says, "Who's this jerkoff?" he pulls out his phone as a just in case scenario as he turns a corner losing the car as he chuckles, "That's what I am talking about."

Unfortunately, it ain't for long as he sees 4 more cars as he angrily curses, "My big mouth." He pulls out his phone and calls Baker's number as he hears a reply, "Ain't been gone 3 minutes and you already miss us." "Listen, I'm being followed." "Say again?! You're being followed?!" "Yes, there're 5 cars and they don't look very happy." "Head back to the Precinct, we can protect you." "And draw you in the crossfire I don't think so. Listen, try and find somebody who knows about these bozos putting a hit out on me." "Who?" "What about Jimmy Vintano?"

Jimmy Vintano was a former mob boss who was a respected mobster during the days Kyle's grandfathers and father were on the job. He believed in honour and the old ways of the Mafia.

Baker had then said, "Alright, I'll send an officer down to Vintano and find out who it was. Do you need any help?" "Oh I got all the help I need." Kyle ends the call as he focuses on the driving as one car decides to slam into Kyle as he says, "Oh it's on."

Kyle then battles against the car on his right as he drives the car into another SUV and it halts as Kyle says, "Love it." Kyle then continues driving as he hears gunshots as he sighs relieved, "Luckily that glass is bullet-proof."

He then realises he is in Little Italy as he says, "Uh oh, Little Italy." Kyle weaves in and out of the roads as he pulls into an alleyway as he sees a building site on his right as he says, "This is not happening." He looks behind him and sees the cars stop as he goes to the boot and pulls out his M1A1 Carbine as he races into the building and takes cover as he breathes out before checking his weapon and says to himself, "What a welcome home I get. Thanks fellas."

The Mobsters are getting closer as Kyle comes out of cover and fires several shots as the mobsters open fire as the bullets begin flying around him as Kyle sees a grenade come in as he grabs it and chucks it out the window as he returns fire as he hears an explosion. The mobsters storm the building as Kyle kills three of them as they come in as Kyle reloads quickly until he hears a plea that says, "Gentlemen, hold your fire." Kyle doesn't believe it as he says, "What a day this is turning out to be."

The mobsters turn as some of them say, "It's him." "It's Don Vintano. A man of honour." "A man of his word." Soon one of the mobsters opens fire on Vintano as Vintano doesn't duck as he pulls out a gun and kills the mobster as everyone witnesses the killing as he says to them, "Why are you shooting at an innocent kid?" "He's no innocent kid. We have our orders." "Where is the honour in your souls? If your families saw you they would have been disgusted with you." Kyle comes out of cover as he listens to the speech whilst unknown to him a mobster snuck up behind as Kyle heard the shuffling of footsteps as he pulled out his revolver. Kyle shot the mobster who was coming up behind him as everyone aimed at him as he did the same as he silently muttered, " _Come on see if you have got the balls to pull the trigger."_

* * *

The mobsters begin to lower their guns as they move to their cars as Kyle smiles sighing a breath of relief as he trains his gun on the door as he sees Jimmy Vintano standing in the doorway as Vintano says, "Lower your weapon, son. It's alright. They're gone." "Who'd have thought the day came when Jimmy Vintano defended a Cop's son." "Times change, plus your grandfather was a good cop and a trusted man of respect in the old days." "As was my father. If you forget." "Indeed." "Who came to you?" He holstered his weapon as Jimmy replied, "Somebody who had a vetted interest in your safety." "If I ever meet this guardian angel, I'll be sure to thank him." "Let's get the hell out of here." "Indeed." "Come let's go get some lunch." "Me having lunch with a mob boss. I really did wake up on the other side of the bed."

Vintano chuckles as the two walk to a restaurant as Kyle placed his Carbine in the trunk before walking to the restaurant as Jimmy got a place in a booth as he ordered 2 drinks along with spaghetti and meatballs as Jimmy said, "Let's just say, I had an interest when I heard your predicament." "Commissioner Riddle put the hit out on me. Bad enough I get targeted and I pay the price." "Riddle knew you were a threat to him and he wanted you dead so he could take over the city." "How typical. In the old days all you had was honour and nowadays everybody gets popped left and right." "Screwed up world." "Yeah."

Kyle then leant in as he said, "Who really came in to see you regarding my predicament? Was it one of the veteran beat cops?" "I can't really tell you and it ain't my place to tell you. All I can say is that they wanted me to get those mobsters of you. That's all I am saying." Kyle nodded satisfied with the answers even if they were cryptic.

They had eaten lunch as Jimmy then headed with Kyle to one of the butcher shops he owned as he said, "Here is some of the finest meat all the way from the old country." "Grandpa used to get the best from here when he patrolled this beat." "Well, he always loved the finest." "True he did." "Take a look at this Turkey, finest one on the market." Kyle looks at the Turkey as he nods in appreciation saying, "Pretty good, enough to fill you up for a couple days." "For you, I sell it for 75%." "You saved my life. It wouldn't seem fair that I repay you without paying full price."

Kyle then took out the amount of money and a tip as Jimmy said, "You are a man of honour." "As is my family. Thank you again, Mr Vintano." "Go in peace my friend."

Kyle left the butcher shop carrying the turkey as he headed into the car and drove off to Bay Ridge as Jimmy watched him leave as he remembered the officer that came to see him regarding Kyle.

* * *

2 hours earlier

Little Italy, Manhattan

 _In Little Italy, Manhattan, the small Italian restaurant that was owned by Jimmy Vintano was quiet no music was played it was peace and quiet he was reading the paper as he always did and was interested in the politics. The former mob boss liked being kept up to date due to his connections in the papers. His day however was interrupted by somebody who said, "Well, well, if it isn't Jimmy Vintano the old war horse." "Who are you? What do you want?" "Remember the name O'Malley." "What's there to know?" "The grandson of Henry O'Malley is in trouble, he's being targeted by Riddle. If Riddle kills him it's over." "Why are you so interested in the family?" "Because I am the granddaughter of Henry O'Malley, the older sister of the target. I know the stories about you. You had honour."_

 _Jimmy's brow furrowed as he leant back and placed the paper on the table as he said, "Ok, you're right I had honour and I still have it. Why do I need to save this kid?" "Because in your day you wouldn't kill a kid, but nowadays anyone is killed for being a threat. You know in your heart it's wrong. Please help me stop this threat." The girl pleaded as he thought long and hard about it as he said, "Deal, I will do this but on one condition." "Anything." "You bring that corrupt bastard down." "The NYPD will do so." "Good, now if you excuse me I must stop a kid from being killed." "Thank you, Mr Vintano."_

 _Jimmy left to save Kyle as the girl stood and left the restaurant as she said, "You owe me big for this one Baby brother."_

* * *

Present time

Kyle had made it home to Bay Ridge and took the Turkey to the freezer as he placed it in there until Christmas Day, Kyle then headed to the basement as he headed for the old weapons locker that his family kept over the years as he pulled out an ammo box filled with .30 Carbine. He loads several clips of the ammo as he pulls out an ammo box of .357 Magnum bullets and replaced the fired bullet with a new one. Once he had done all of that, he came face to face with the family safe as he opened it. All that was in there were family documents, the 1st generation of military dog-tags and an old video tape labelled, " _Kyle's 1_ _st_ _Christmas."_ There also was an M1911 that had belonged to his Grandpa Henry when he was in the army during WW2 and Korea.

* * *

Kyle's eyebrows rose as he picked up the video and wondered why it wasn't with the other family video tapes as he shrugged his shoulders and left the basement clutching the videotape in his hands as he headed for the TV and worked the video player as he turned the TV on as he grabbed a glass of bourbon from the liquor cabinet as he slipped the video in and it began playing and on the video popped up a man in his mid-30s who then began speaking, _"Merry Christmas from the O'Malley family. Everyone is here prepping the tree. My Mom and Dad are here, my darling wife Madison is here, and my oldest child Kathleen is here."_

The camera then turned to the little girl who was wearing a blue dress with a blue cardigan as Kyle's father said, _"Hey, Kathleen, wave to the camera and what do you say?" "Hi everyone, Merry Christmas from the O'Malley family, we love you all. God bless everyone and God bless the United States of America."_

Laughter could be heard in the video as Kyle felt a tear run down his cheek as he heard his father say, _"It truly has been a great year for our family, we got a new little edition to the family, a beautiful baby boy named Kyle, he's our whole world, I wanted to name him after my dad but my father convinced me to let him begin with a legacy of his own, even though he's near 9 months old."_ Madison then came to the camera as she was accompanied by Kathleen as she said, _"Kathleen, want to hold your baby brother?" "Yes Mom."_

Kathleen then came over as Madison helped Kathleen hold Kyle as the camera zoomed in on the two as Kyle began to squirm as he began to say something, _"Kath…"_ everybody stopped what they were doing as Henry then said, _"Did he say what I think he said?" "I think he did Hank. Our grandbaby has said his 1_ _st_ _word which was his older sister's name."_ Margaret said as she choked up.

Kathleen then said as she smiled with a tear down her cheek, _"Say it again, buddy." "Kath." "Almost there but it'll do, I'm so proud of you little one."_ Kyle began to laugh as Henry and Margaret as Kathleen sat by them as Kathleen said to Kyle who probably didn't understand what she was going to say, _"I love you, brother. I'm going to be the best sister to you, the two of us are going to be unstoppable when you grow up, you and I we're going to protect the City of New York. Mom, Dad, Grandma, Grandpa. I want to be a cop when I grow up. I would like to be the 1_ _st_ _female O'Malley to be a cop. I want to be like Dad, Grandpa and Great-Grandpa."_

Kyle had tears fully streaming down his cheeks he walked towards the tv screen as he saw the men of his family smile widely. His Mom and Grandma smiled widely as they engulfed Kathleen in the biggest embrace as Kyle began to squirm as Madison walked towards him and picked him up as she cooed to him, " _What's the matter baby? You tired?"_ Kyle squirmed as he pointed to his father as he walked over and took him in his arms as he smiled. The family smiled at the youngest edition as Kathleen smiled at the camera as the video ended.

* * *

Kyle then ejected the video as he placed it back in the safe where it was as he then said to himself, " _All these years I had a sister but what happened since then?"_ Kyle then headed to the house phone as he checked it and dialled a number he knew off heart as it rang and he heard a reply, _"Hello? Who is this?"_ "Nathan, it's me." _"Hey man, how's New York?"_ "It's very nice, snowing but it's very lovely. How's the apartment?" _"Yeah, I was just going to call. It's alright nobody has been round here and no parties have been thrown here."_ "That's good, this may sound strange but I found an old tape that showed my sister at my 1st Christmas." _"What does it mean?"_ "It means that I did have a sister but after that, I don't know what happened." _"What are you going to do?"_ "I don't know Nathan, I truly don't know."

There was silence on the other end of the phone as Nathan said, "Well do you know what your sister's name is?" "Kathleen." " _Kathleen?_ " "Yeah, why?" " _No reason, did your family have a certificate at all?_ " "No, I haven't looked yet." " _Well try to find some evidence it may help?_ " "Yeah, you're right Nathan, it may help, thanks. Hey merry Christmas I'll speak to you on Christmas day." " _Speak to you then._ "

Kyle ended the call as he headed to the fridge and pulled out a 3 pork chops as he began to cook it, adding on spices, salt and pepper as he began to time how long it needed to cook for soon he heard the door bell ring as he muttered, "Great time to ring the bell." He turned the stove off as he checked the window and saw a blonde-haired girl as he said, "Mrs Baker, you don't have to knock but…" Kyle stopped what he was saying as he looked shocked.

Standing in front of Kyle was Elizabeth Jameson, his ex-girlfriend, the blonde-hair blue eyed girl stood in front of him as she looked nervous as she said, "Kyle, you look well." "So do you Lizzie." "May I?" "Of course, I was just making something to eat." "Pork Chops?" "How did you…?" "1st ever dinner you made between you and me." "True fact, come on in." Lizzie stepped into the home as she then hugged Kyle who accepted it as she said, "How's wherever you live now?" "I live in North Carolina, little town called Tree Hill, my Ma used to live there when she was born until she moved to Bay Ridge so I chose there."

Kyle had turned on the stove and began to cook the pork chops as he asked, "So, how's your Mom, I know I forgot to ask but, how is she?" "She died Kyle." Kyle looked stunned as he turned the chops over and walked over to Lizzie who looked saddened as he said, "What happened?" "Armed robbery 3 days ago. I was at a sleepover and Sergeant Baker called and told me about it." "The Police say anything else?" "They found my mother with a crate of morphine. They asked if my mother was smuggling drugs." "I know your mother wouldn't do anything like it she loved her job as a Nurse." "I know, but they think she was smuggling drugs because money was tight." "Was it?" "No, it wasn't I worked two jobs to ensure that we had food and clothing. I need your help Kyle." "What do you mean?"

Lizzie looked deeply into Kyle's eyes and replied, "My mother was framed of something she didn't do, My father was present during 9/11 and helped your father out of the South tower, he saved 12 of those beat cops that responded first to the scene, Lieutenant O'Malley, Sgt Baker, Officer Sosa, Ramirez, Casey, Donnelly, Reynoso, Vinetti and 5 others."

Kyle still remembered 9/11 very well, his heart nearly broke when he heard his dad was stuck inside ground zero. He prayed long and hard for his father to come home and he was thankful for it as well. Both him and Elizabeth went down into the danger zone, mostly because they knew it was the right thing to do and because they knew above all else, that people needed to be rescued from the dangers of that day.

It was then he then he knew to enlist in the US Armed Forces as soon as he finished his senior year and train until he was ready for the Armed Forces.

He continued to focus on the pork chops and had laid them out as the 3rd one in half for both himself and Lizzie as Lizzie said, "These are still delicious." "Just like my family made 'em. I don't know what the decision is but I will think it over." "The case file I have, there's foul play involved and I know it. I need your help." "Let me decide then I'll tell you as soon as ."

Lizzie smiled she knew she could trust Kyle for he was a man of his word. Kyle then asked, "Don't mind if I ask but what's been happening since I left?" "Well, this may shock you." "At this moment I doubt it." "Well, I am a closeted Lesbian."

Kyle looked shocked, not once when they were dating did he know that Lizzie had an interest in women and it had surprised him as he regained control saying, "Wow, this is surprising, how long have you known?" "I have only known after you left for North Carolina a week later and it surprised me at first." "Who have you told about your...?" "My mother and the Bakers knew, they wanted me to be happy no matter what." "I'm happy for you, and I'll support you no matter my beliefs." "But you're Irish Catholic." "As are you and I am opened minded about what people want to be despite my old school values." "Thanks Kyle, I'm really lucky to have a good friend in you." "And I you."

* * *

The two finished the dinner as Kyle let Lizzie out as he headed to his father's study with the case file as he took a seat in 4th chair as he saw his great grandfather, his grandfather and his dad in the flesh as Kyle said, "Hello again Sirs." "Hello, my boy, you look well." "Thank you, sirs, I have come to ask you for your advice regarding a friend and her situation."

Everyone nodded as Henry said, "Concerning that Elizabeth Jameson's mother?" "Yes Sir, she has a situation and I fear I may have to take matters into my own hands to prove her mother's innocence. As far as I see it, we owe her family because her father saved your life Dad on 9/11 so I'm left to pick up the tab." Frank nodded as he stroked his face as Kyle handed him the file as he read it.

The reading of the file was done slowly as Frank passed it to both his father and grandfather nodded. Thomas then said, "You know what you have to do." "What is your advice?" "Our advice is that you investigate on your own." Frank nodded as he continued, "I still have a great deal of friends and contacts in high places from my time on the force. Before I died I ensured that my children have been given those contacts to be used as they begin their careers in the NYPD." "Not for special treatment of course. I understand, but there is one thing?" "What's that?" "So my suspicion was true. I do have a sister." "We're all sorry we didn't tell you, we only feared you would hate us for not telling you." "I understand completely, you were just sparing my feelings and I hold no anger against you and anybody else."

Frank smiled as he said, "Talk to Detective Sergeant Vinetti, he works at the 2-7 in the detective squad there." "Yes Sir, I will, I still remember Vinetti, he was your old boot back in the day." "Taught him everything I know." "Did he know Kathleen?" "Yes, he did." "What happened?" "All I can say is that she went missing." "Oh my god." "Vinetti searched for 9 months trying to find your sister, we were thankful for his efforts and I hope you include him in this."

Kyle nods as he says, "Anybody who tried to help find my sister is a friend of mine and someone I owe." "You're a man, my boy. Make sure you find him?" "Yes Sir, I will make the call." "Keep doing us all proud son, we're all proud of you." "Yes Sir, I will continue to do so." Kyle said as he then saluted the ghosts of the elder men as they returned it and disappeared afterwards he was left alone.

He exited the office and headed to the house phone as he dialed a number as it was left to ring as he heard a voice say, " _Hello, this is the 2-7 Detective Squad, Sergeant Johnson speaking." "_ Hello Sergeant, I'm sorry to disturb you but is there a Detective Sergeant Vinetti present at all in the 2-7, he was my father's old rookie back in the 80s." _"Who was your father, son?"_ "Lieutenant Frank O'Malley." _"I'm sorry son, Detective Sergeant Vinetti is not active duty in fact he retired a month ago."_ "Do you know where he works now?" _"I heard a rumour, he works at the Manhattan D.A.s office now. Apart from that it's all I can give you."_ "Thank you anyway Sergeant. Sorry for disturbing you." _"No worries son, thank you anyway. Merry Christmas."_ "Merry Christmas to you as well, Sergeant."

Kyle put the phone down as he muttered before picking up the phone again and dialling the number for the Manhattan DA's office as it picked up instantly, " _Hello." "_ Yes, hi, is DA's Investigator Vinetti around by any chance?" _"No sir, he left already."_ "Thank you, I would like to book an appointment, 1st thing in the morning." _"Investigator Vinetti, gets in around 8:00."_ "Excellent, I would like to see him at 0820 hours, please?" _"Of course, who should I say is visiting?"_ "Keep it a surprise please." _"Of course sir."_ "Thank you, Miss, Merry Christmas."

Kyle places the phone down as he picks up his mobile and dials Lizzie's number which is answered quickly as he hears, " _So what's your answer?" "_ I'm in _." "Thank you so much, Kyle, I knew you would see things my side."_ "Anything for my friends."Kyle ends the call as he goes to sleep saying, "This is going to be a long day tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning, Kyle wakes up really early as he does a few rounds with his punching bag as he does breakfast afterwards and goes to shower as he puts on a dark green shirt, with his trousers, boots and a scarf with his jacket as he drives off to the Manhattan DA's office.

He arrives at the DA's office quickly due to the quiet streets as he leaves his sidearm in the car as he goes to the office going through the front door heading to the front desk and says, "Hello, I'm here to see the DA Investigator Vinetti?" "Follow me sir." A brunette haired lady says as Kyle follows her through the building up to the office as they walk in as the lady says, "DA Investigator Vinetti, you have a visitor." "Who is it?"

Kyle then walks to the door as he says, "Detective Sgt Vinetti."

Vinetti who looks up and sees Kyle, the man in his early-40s looked shocked, his dark hair was neatly combed back, he wore a crumpled suit and had a vertical gun holster on, his green eyes shined as he saw the younger man and said, "Well I'll be, Kyle O'Malley, how you been, old buddy?"

Kyle walked forward as he shook Vinetti's hand and said, "How you been Vinetti?" "Not too bad kid. Glad to see you, come on in."

Kyle had walked in as the secretary said, "Would you like anything?" "Coffee, black please." Vinetti chuckled as he said, "Make that 2, please Sarah?" "Yes Sir."

Kyle shook his head in amusement as he said, "DA's Investigator Vinetti, what happened to Detective Sergeant Vinetti?" "Kind of a long story." "Okay." "So what brings you here? It's been a long time." "New Year's Eve 2004." "Still a long time. I wondered where you'd been since then?" "Well I moved to North Carolina in October 2004, living in Tree Hill which is a couple miles near Charlotte." "If memory serves me well, your mother lived in Tree Hill back in the 50s." "Yeah, she moved here in '64." "Her old man was on the job too." "Yes he was."

Soon coffee was brought in as the two then thanked the secretary as the two were left alone soon Kyle then said, "I need to ask about the Laura Jameson murder?" "I take it you spoke with her daughter." "Her daughter was my old girlfriend, we currently speak." "Whatever you may have heard…" "I know the police think she's guilty and it backfires on Elizabeth. Vinetti, her old man saved my old man's life on 9/11, so right now I'm picking up the tab." "I don't believe she did it." "Glad to know we agree on something."

Vinetti nods as he says, "The reason the 12th Precinct can't be involved is because Sergeant Baker is in the process of adopting Elizabeth Jameson but that had to be put on hold now that this case has come into play."

Kyle doesn't even say anything as he stands up to walk around before he says, "I didn't know, Lizzie didn't tell me nor did Mrs Baker." "No, you knew the Bakers were trying for children?" "Yeah, I did, they were thinking about adopting somebody." "Well, when Laura Jameson died, she gave the Bakers a letter saying they could adopt Elizabeth and look after her, but when they found out about the drug case. Everything was put on hold." "You think there's a conspiracy here?" "I do and I think it involves something down at the hospital but I can't prove it." "Why aren't you a cop?" "Internal Affairs thinks I've been taking pay offs from the mobs and they think I'm a mole." "So you left." "Yeah, all because of Riddle." "I need your help on this one." "I can't help you." Vinetti then turns to walk back to his desk until Kyle asks him, "Did you take the money?"

Vinetti turns around anger is clearly etched on his face as he says, "What?" "You heard me, Did you take the money?" Kyle puts emphasis on each word trying to make his point clear.

Vinetti then walks towards him and says, "I never took that money, it was all lies. Everyone in the 12th knew that and they stood right behind me when I was accused even the 2-7 did as well." "And now I know too." "What do you mean?" "You tried looking for my sister Kathleen for nine months. It tore at you, you loved her because you treated her like she was your own blood, You did what was necessary to try and find her and I owe you for it." "I did love her because I looked after you guys like you was my own, I even promised your old man that I would look after you guys if he died."

Kyle then stood up and said, "I need you on this one, come with me and help me try and catch the guy that did this. This could be your ticket to try and find who did this. Call it redemption, whatever, I need your help." "How do you know you can trust me?"

Kyle smiled as he said, "Because for 19 years ago my old man trusted you with his life, and you repaid that trust 200%." Vinetti smiled as he said, "Well then, what are we waiting for my friend?" "Let's find out, what this is all about."

Kyle shook Vinetti's hand as the two smiled as Vinetti said, "1st thing we need to do is check the scene of the crime, is it active?" "No it isn't, they haven't searched it yet. They're mostly focusing on the hospital" "Take it you can get us into the house." "Only I can get in, but you? I don't think so." "I know a way in." "Where?" "You'll find out, just don't shoot me when I come in."

The two chuckle as they head off out of the office and head into Kyle's car as Vinetti says, "Your old man's car." "Driven it ever since I was 16." "It's worthy for you." "I like the classic cars. You still driving your dad's old Chevelle?" "Yeah, I still do." Kyle shakes his head as they drive off to Bay Ridge, Brooklyn.

* * *

Don't know how long this Christmas chapter is going to be but I expect it will be between 3 and 4 chapters long.

I do apologise for this; my mind comes up brilliant ideas for the chapter.

Next up, Kyle begins investigating into the death of Laura Jameson as he plans for Christmas Day and New Years' Eve.

Please like and review. I love all of you for the continued support.


	8. Christmas Day and An Attack

Part 3 of the Christmas chapter for _New Yorker in Tree Hill, North Carolina,_ let's begin, warning though some scenes involve heavy violence.

* * *

Chapter 6 Part 3:

12 Narrows Avenue (Crime Scene)

Vinetti and Kyle arrived at Narrows Avenue as Vinetti said, "Allow me to get out here, try to find a way around to the back." "Good luck, fella." "You'll need it more than me." Kyle nods as he parks the car and heads round the back alley as he spots a gap in the fence as he gets down on his belly and crawls into the garden as he wipes the dirt off him before he looks around on the floor leading to the back door as he tries to find footprints.

Being a size 9 in shoes he looks around for a size 10-11 in shoes as he spots nothing, he then heads to the back door stairs as he spots a secret entrance in the ground as he pulled it up, he took out his torch and walked down into the darkness as he closed the entrance behind him, he reached the ground floor as he walked through the tunnel, he wasn't claustrophobic, but he knew the tunnel wasn't used in all the time Elizabeth and Laura Jameson had lived here.

Kyle reached an opening as he found himself in the basement as he saw Vinetti and he said, "Alright?" "Yeah, this house, wasn't even gone through by the crime scene unit." "Aren't regulations supposed to be followed? In the event of a murder you send in a crime scene unit and people to watch over it." "The officers were from the 12th, they weren't there on orders of Sgt Baker." "Riddle, I'll give my left hand to ensure he's behind bars." "Wouldn't we all?" "Let's head up." Vinetti took out a pair of gloves and handed them to Kyle as Vinetti replied, "Looks like a robbery found one dead guy and Laura Jameson upstairs."

Kyle looked over as Vinetti followed his gaze and saw the weapons locker was open as Kyle said, "It was open, but not recently." "When I read Laura's file, I know she had a gun license but this looks like overkill." Vinetti said, staring at the weaponry he saw as Kyle said, "Her husband was a Navy SEAL before he was killed in Chicago, let's just say, he wanted to ensure his wife and daughter were protected in the event of his death." "You know more about this family." "As I told you I dated Elizabeth, I also broke her heart too." "She forgave you." "It wasn't easy."

Kyle looked at the gun cabinet and noticed a gun was missing as he said, "Looks like we're missing a weapon, let's head up now."

* * *

The two men headed up the steps as they see the three dead bodies and the shell casings as Kyle stepped over everything as he looked deep into Laura's unconscious eyes, the blue eyes were still there a bullet was found in the brain as Kyle said, "Point blank at close range, she never felt a thing." "Looks like she didn't go down fighting she kept shooting." Eying the gun in her hand as the bullets were still fired. The gun was an HK45 that had a clip of bullets emptied as Kyle said, "10 rounds fired."

He turned to the other dead bodies that were dressed in black, one of the bodies had three bullets in his body, 2 to the chest and one in the head as Kyle said, "She knows what she was doing. Hell of a sharpshooter." "Damn right, 3 bullets struck this guy." "Another 5 killed the 2nd. Leaving 2 bullets which struck the window." "Army .45 ACP bullets."

He then lifted up the shirt of the robber and saw an NYPD badge on the person as he said, "Well, I'll be, looks like this guy was either a cop or a robber impersonating a cop."

Vinetti pulled the mask back and looked shocked as he said, "My god, it's Frasier." "You know him?" "The 2-7 with me and Detective Sgt Johnson." "Corrupt cop, who was this one?" "I'm afraid to say who it is." Kyle pulled back the mask on the 2nd man as Vinetti said, "Its Leary, my old partner." "Looks like this is out of the 2-7, detective squad, I hate to ask but was Johnson…?" "No, he wasn't, he never knew about this either, guys were supposed to be on leave though." "They must have been acting on someone's orders." "But we have microphones here."

Vinetti and Kyle head up the stairs as they check the rooms as Kyle heads into the master bedroom and spots a computer monitor with the security cameras as Kyle spots a jewellery box as he sees a tape recorder with a note on it that says, " _Anthony Vinetti will need this."_ Vinetti comes back as Kyle says, "Laura wanted you to find the recorder." "Did she have a safe?" "No, but she did have a secret hiding place for some stuff that was too dangerous to be kept around."

Kyle begins walking around testing the floorboards until he hears a squeak in the board next to the drawers as he says, "What did I tell ya?" "Glad you're on our side." "This is what we do, who we are." "Damn right." Kyle and Vinetti try to lift the board with a screwdriver as they succeed and pull it up, they see a file in there as they lift it as Vinetti looks in it and he's shocked as he says, " _Santa Merda_." "What?" "Look at this!"

Kyle looks through the file as he sees a name list and photographs even a slip of paper saying, " _These men are going to bring New York into a nightmare of fear, corruption and something worse than hell. I can only trust the veteran officers of the 12_ _th_ _Precinct even a certain rookie too and DA Investigator Vinetti with this, Lizzie needs to be safe, I can only trust those guys and my friend Kyle O'Malley with her safety._ "

Kyle and Vinetti look on in shock at the paper as Kyle says, "We need to talk with the 1-2 about this." "I'll go, they trust me, we'll get Riddle behind bars." "What did Laura mean by 'certain rookie'?" "I don't know, but I'll take care of it, right now you need to get to Lizzie." "I'll head to Brooklyn Heights Industrial area as soon as I get Lizzie." "Go, get moving." Kyle goes to the door as Vinetti calls out saying, "Kyle!" Kyle turns as Vinetti continues, "Good luck, don't get killed son." "You too."

* * *

Kyle then heads out the bedroom heading to the basement as he stops at the weapons locker as he collects Lizzie's gun and a rifle along with ammo as he collects a bag and goes to the car as he gets his phone and dials Lizzie's number it rings as he mumbles, "Come on, Lizzie, hurry, you got to answer this." It continues to ring as it answers, " _Hello."_ "Lizzie, where are you?" " _I'm at the Union Church 80_ _th_ _Street, what's wrong?"_ "Wait outside the church, listen you're in danger." _"Where are you?"_ "7 minutes from you." _"I'll wait for you."_

Kyle ends the call as he drives to the church he honks the horn as Lizzie gets in as she asks, "What's going on?" "Your mother was framed, she was building a case to stop the flow of corruption in this city, corrupt cops killed her, now you're in danger." "What's going to happen?" "We're going to stand and fight but with better cover. We're heading to the Brooklyn Heights warehouse area." "Does Baker know?" "Vinetti knows, the 12th Veteran officers and Vinetti are our back up and hopefully we can hold out that long." "Tell me you got a gun." "O'Malley tradition, Be Ready, before the inevitable happens."

Lizzie chuckles as she readies several clips of ammunition as they arrive in Brooklyn Heights as he gets out the phone and calls Baker who answers saying, " _What's up kid?"_ "Got a river coming towards us, I count 5 cars, looks like corrupt cops and a drug cartel." _"We're inbound 25 minutes."_ "Not good enough, Baker! We'll be dead in 5 minutes." _"Just hold out as you as long as you can."_ "Copy that." Kyle ends the call as he preps his weapon as the two race into a building as the two cock their weapons as Lizzie says, "Ready for this?" "Backs against the wall, lot of bloodshed, going quietly isn't an option." "Let's do it."

They hear sirens as Lizzie says, "Backup's 18 minutes away." "Riddle's here."

Soon Kyle's phone rings as Kyle answers it saying, "O'Malley." " _Last chance to give up Elizabeth Jameson and walk away with a pile of money in your bank account." "_ Tell you what, counter offer, give up while you still can and I won't put a bullet in you." " _You really going to go out like this? Surely your family wouldn't want that would they?" "_ Tell you what, why don't you come in here and find out!" Kyle ends the call as he nods to Lizzie as they hear pounding on the door as it is blown apart as Kyle takes the M4 whilst Lizzie takes the M1 Carbine as several men come in the front as Kyle blasts them away as he says, "Moving on the right!"

Lizzie moves to the front as she shoots several men down whilst Kyle covers her back meanwhile, Lizzie fires off a clip as she switches to her sidearm shooting several as she fights them off hand to hand soon Kyle joins her as he rolls onto the floor and shoots several cartel shooters as the two take cover next to a nearby container as they hear a voice say, "Still alive in there?!" "Come in and find out for yourselves!"

Soon they see Baker, Vinetti and Sosa along with Ramirez as the two smile as they look relieved as Lizzie says, "About damn time, guys, we thought you were going to leave us behind!" "Wouldn't leave you guys behind, we're family, guys!" Baker says. "Glad to know, where's that scumbag Riddle?" "Outside being arrested." Ramirez says. Both Lizzie and Kyle nod as they leave the warehouse exhausted as they look and see the rest of the 12th Precinct veteran officers arresting the fugitives as Lizzie walks over to the brown haired female officer arresting Riddle as Lizzie says to Riddle, "You failed to kill me!" "I'll get my revenge on you!" "No you won't, I hope you rot in hell otherwise, you'll meet your worst nightmare." Lizzie walks away until she turns around again and punches Riddle in the face as she says coldly, "That's for my mother as well, watch your back!"

Riddle snarls as he shouts out, "Did any of you cops see what she did?! She just hit me, I want her on charges!" Kyle chuckles as he hands his carbine over to Lizzie as he walks to Riddle and says, "Nobody saw anything, see you lost, we won the war, if you get out of prison, the next thing I'll do is take you for a ride and you'll find out what happens!" "What are you?" "You know who I am, I suggest you watch yourself, because I can get word out about you in a flash!"

Riddle looks stunned as he stares at Kyle as he says to the female officer saying, "You might want to put a noose on this guy, make sure he doesn't speak." She looks to Baker who nods as she hauls Riddle to his feet.

Kyle goes to turn as he says, "What's your name rookie?" "Officer Kathleen." "That's your 1st name!" "You'll find out my name soon, young one."

Kyle looks on puzzled as he walks back to Baker and says, "I like that Officer Kathleen, how long has she been in the Job?" "Just got back from Afghanistan in March, she's a hell of a beat cop!" Vinetti soon says, "Reminds me of a great beat cop…"

Sosa and several others from the 12th glare at Vinetti as he looks down at the floor as everyone soon sees retired Commissioner Matheson comes up to them in dress blues as Kyle says, "ATTEN-HUT!" everyone stands to attention and salutes including Kyle and Lizzie as Matheson smiles as he says, "Gentlemen and Ladies, what a goddamn mess!" "YES SIR!" everyone shouts as Baker soon says, "Speaking freely, sir but what are you doing here?" "You didn't hear?" "No sir." "I'm back on the job as Commissioner and as my 1st priority…" Matheson spies Vinetti and smiles as Vinetti looks puzzled as Matheson says, "Investigator Vinetti, step forward."

Vinetti steps forward and stands to attention as Matheson says, "How would you like to come out of retirement and be reinstated as an Officer of the NYPD?" "Sir?" "I would like for you to be in the 12th Precinct Detective squad." "I don't know sir? But what will everyone think?" "When you were accused of slandering this department, you handled all of the accusations with the professionalism that I expect of all my officers, this was your ticket back. How about it?"

Vinetti looked back to the 12th Precinct officers, Kyle and Lizzie as they all smiled at him he then turned to the commissioner and said, "I'm coming back to the 12th." "You start on the 2nd of January. Take some time with your family, I'll see you for New Year's at the Waldorf Astoria." "Yes Sir." "Carry on, officers." "ATTEN-HUT!" everyone saluted as Matheson walked away as Ramirez came forward and said, "Sir, would you like a trip back to the Manhattan Office?" "Take me there, Officer Ramirez and it's Detective Sergeant Vinetti now." "Yes Sir." Everyone applauded Vinetti as he shook Lizzie and Kyle's hands as he said to Kyle, "Any room on that table for tomorrow?" "You, the Bakers, Lizzie and Sosa are coming, I think there's still some room." "I'll see you tomorrow kid."

Kyle nodded as he bid goodbye to his friend as he saw Baker and Vinetti share a few words as Baker and Vinetti shook hands Kyle knew it was something good as he smiled in happiness. Soon, Lizzie and Baker shared some words which ended with a hug from Lizzie to Baker as Kyle finally knew Lizzie had been adopted by the Bakers as Lizzie got hugged by the veteran officers of the 12th as Baker came up to Kyle and said, "I'm adopting Lizzie." "Congrats Sarge, she's going to have one great family." "She's already got a great family, she also wants to be a cop and we accept her for who she is." "I do as well, do you want me to take care of getting everything that is hers packed?" "Yeah, if you don't mind." "Of course, what do you want me to do about the Locker?" "Could you bag everything up and leave it for me to take care of?" "Yes Sergeant." "Get it done." "Sir."

* * *

Kyle then left with Lizzie and headed back to the Jameson's house as a crime scene unit was leaving as one of the officers staying there had said, "CSU just left, you looking to get in?" "Miss Jameson would like to bag everything up that is hers, Sgt Baker has asked me to assist her." "Certainly, we just got the call from him. Take your time." Both teens nodded as they headed into the house and began to bag up all of Lizzie's clothing which she did as Kyle took care of all the weapons as it was all bagged, he took care of the M4 and placed it in the bag as he took his own carbine and wrapped it in the blanket as he took care of it all he then sent a text to Baker saying, "All taken care off, the bag is right next to the cage." _"Thanks Kid, how long till you're done?" "_ I'm unsure, will let you know." _"Alright. See you tomorrow for Christmas Day." "_ See you then."

Kyle pocketed his phone as he headed upstairs he then saw Lizzie in her room as he walked in and said, "You okay?" "Not really, August 2002, I lose my Dad, then December 2004, I lose my Mom and I gain a family in the process." "You got all of us Lizzie, the 12th Precinct is your family and I am like your brother in a way." "God help me." "I'm not that bad." Lizzie laughed loudly as she said, "Not that bad he says. Let me remind you, you are the most stubborn and hard-headed Irish Catholic I've ever met." "I'm going to stop before I say something I will regret." "Wise choice." Kyle then looks around as he sees the carry-ons filled with clothing as he says, "You almost finished?" "Just finished the clothing, I've only got my Mom's jewellery to do." "Take your time, I'll take the clothing bags to the car." "Thank you."

Kyle nods as he picks up the bags and takes them to his car as he puts one in the back seat and the 2nd one in the trunk as he smiled when Lizzie came out as she said, "I'm all ready." "Let's go."

The two drove back to Harbour View Terrace as they arrived outside Kyle's house as it began to snow heavily as Kyle saw Louise Baker as he said, "Hello Mrs Baker, snow's coming down now." "Yes, it is, where's Lizzie?" "Just over there. I'll get the bags for her." "Think she's ahead of you on that one."

Kyle turned around and saw she was carrying two bags as he said, "I'll get out of her way." "Good choice."

Lizzie put down the bags and she then hugged her adoptive mother as she said, "May I put my bags in my room?" "Come on in sweetie, I'll show you where it is." "Thanks, mom."

Louise smiled as Kyle looked on in happiness as he waved goodbye to the two as he headed back into the house and began to write down a timetable for Christmas dinner as he prepped it in order. He knew the veteran officers allergies, the Bakers and Lizzie's as well.

He looked at the clock on the wall and saw he had to get ready Christmas Mass as he headed upstairs and changed into a dark suit and wore an overcoat as he walked to the local church, he saw a few people from the neighbourhood even the Bakers and Lizzie were there as they sat in the right hand middle pew, Kyle was sat in 2nd from the front pew as he listened to Father Kelly, who was an old friend of his father from their days in Vietnam, he was the long-time priest in the local church, he even baptised Kyle when he was born, he lead the sermons and they even got to watch a Christmas play the kindergarten catholic school created.

At the end of the sermon everyone was departing to leave the church as Kyle stood and walked over to the altar as he made the sign of the cross as he saw the priest and said, "Father Kelly." "Young Kyle, it's been a long time, my friend." "Only 2 months, Father." "Still, everyone at Saint Brendan's wondered where you went." "Well, let's just say, I needed a fresh start, between you and me, right Father?" "Oh course my son." "Thank you." Kyle finished as he shook Father Kelly's hand.

Kyle then took a 20 dollar bill and placed it in the charity pot as he said, "Merry Christmas Father." "Merry Christmas, Son, and thank you for your generosity." Kyle smiled as he walked back to the house, he had taken off his jacket and only had his shirt and tie taken off as he put in the dark shirt into the machine as he turned it on.

He began to cook his dinner which was an apple pie recipe which was from his Great Grandmother Caroline's recipe as he took the smell of the dinner as he said, "Ohhh my word! Great-Grandma Caroline, you made one hell of an apple pie!"

Kyle chuckled as he began to eat the pie as he moaned delightfully and throughout the meal as he said a prayer, "God, I thank you for putting Great-Grandma Caroline on this earth to make a delightful apple pie, also, do send my love to my family on this day of the birth of your child Jesus Christ, amen." Kyle then makes the sign of the cross as he heads to his makeshift bed and stares at the window from the sofa seeing the darkness, he wondered what the Bakers and Lizzie were up to as he smiled guessing what they were up to as he heard slow jazz next door as he chuckled, he then shook the washing as he placed it onto washing line next to the radiator in the laundry room.

His thoughts then turned to the family photo on the fireplace as he walked over to it and sadly thought about the family Christmases and how Kathleen had missed out on 15 years of his life, he then thought about the rookie officer from earlier and how she said her name was Officer Kathleen it raised eyebrows with Kyle as he brushed the topic away before he put the photo down and walked away staring at the Christmas tree that he had set up, there were no presents underneath it, he was only thankful for one present he had which was a family.

* * *

The next morning, Kyle awoke and he took his pillow and quilt upstairs as he showered quickly and he dressed in a vest and shorts as he ate his breakfast quickly. He then brushed his teeth after 2 minutes and dressed in a white shirt with a dark tie and a festive Christmas jumper, grey trousers as he began to cook the Christmas turkey, he had gotten it out at 6 am and with the room temperature at 33 o'C.

He then began to put the seasoning on the turkey, he then placed stuffing and sausages wrapped in bacon around the turkey as he smiled before he heard the doorbell ring as he headed towards it.

Opened up to the sight of Lizzie in a red dress that came down to her knees, she didn't apply any makeup or any blush, she looked beautiful and Kyle knew it as he said, "Hi, merry Christmas, Lizzie." Soon the Bakers along with Vinetti entered the house as Kyle had prepared several beers along with a bottle of wine as Kyle headed into the kitchen as he cut the potatoes as he saw Lizzie and Louise walk in as he said, "What are you guys doing in here?" "Thought we'd help you with the dinner." "I got things under control here." "Come on, why don't you head out there, plus we're family, me and Elizabeth can handle things here." "I don't know. Although on the other hand, I have worked hard." "Go on take a break, we can handle things in here." "Alright."

Kyle left the kitchen as he headed into the living room as he poured himself a glass of whiskey as they all talked in their company. While the Christmas dinner was cooking everyone was talking in their own circles as Kyle and Elizabeth were talking as Kyle said, "So how was last night?" "It was quite good. Watched my Mom and Dad dance to slow jazz." "I used to remember my parents and my Grandparents did that a lot on Christmas Eve, I used to sneak down here and watch them, in a way it was fun because I love Jazz and it's perfect you know?" "Yeah, it is. I still remember you and me, danced last Christmas." "That was a good year."

Elizabeth nodded as she asked stuttering, "Yeah, it was, you and I are still friends, right? Even if you go back to Tree Hill?" "If I ever forgot about you guys, I would've punched myself in the head for what happened!" "Glad to know, and in honesty I am very lucky to have you as a friend!" "I'm lucky to have all of you guys as my family. Blood makes you related but loyalty makes you family and I'm not letting all of you go." "Thanks."

The day went on like clockwork and Kyle was thankful to have everyone who was his family with him at the table, they even had chocolate cake for Christmas dessert and everyone stayed around until 6 O'clock.

Kyle was cleaning up the house as he placed the leftover turkey in the fridge, meaning he would have to eat what was left of it on Boxing day. He finished up everything as he headed up the stairs to the balcony with a glass of bourbon as he felt the cold air hit his skin as he sat in his Grandfather's old chair as he toasted to the sky saying, "Merry Christmas, my family, I love you all, Happy 2005." Kyle had drank the bourbon as he headed for his room after he checked the house was all locked up tight than Fort Knox.

The next morning, he had awoke and he was hoovering his car out, he had taken out his blanket and everything else as he cleaned it from front to back as he opened up the garage door. He closed it back up after he pulled his car out onto the driveway as he drove down to Canal Street for the day, he was walking around a book shop as he looked around and found a book on classic cars from the 50s, and 60s as he said to himself, " _Boy, oh boy, this is perfect_."

He picked up the book and took it to the front as he walked up and said to the blonde manning the desk, "How much for this book?" "That'll be 5.95." "Alright." He soon spotted somebody by his car and staring at it whilst he was getting his money together the woman took care of it until she turned looking in the direction he was looking in as she said, "Sir, is everything okay?" "… No, it's fine, thought I saw something." "Must have been last night that got to you." "Oh believe me, I can hold my alcohol." "I know, do you want me to call somebody about earlier?" "No, thanks I'll handle it on my own." "Of course, have a good day." "Happy New Year, ma'am."

Kyle then walked out of the shop and to his car as he got in placing the book on the passenger seat as he began to drive, he was driving until he saw a stoplight turning red as he pressed on the brakes which didn't work, Kyle's heartbeat began to accelerate as he said to himself, " _They were working fine, today."_

He then began dodging the cars and people that were walking as he continued to drive through the street, he turned a corner as he saw the Canal Street riverfront as he drove towards it he then tried the clutch and it wasn't working either he then drove into a railing busting the front of the car as the airbag deployed, Kyle tried breathing as he felt pain shoot into his abdomen as he muttered, "That ain't good."

Kyle then picked up the book as he crawled out of the car before he smelt gas as he said, "Oh no, no god no." he crawled far away from the car as he leant up against it as he saw a black car appear, he memorised the colour and car license plate as he blacked out hearing the sirens coming in.

* * *

We leave it on a cliff hanger? What do you suppose happened? Will Kyle be okay? Let's find it out in the next chapter!

Please like and review. I love you all!


	9. New Year's in New York City

Next chapter we move forward 2 hours later from where we left off also we're going to see Kyle at the New Year's Party. Let's get on the road

* * *

Chapter 6 Part 4:

2 hours later

King's General Hospital

Kyle was waking up, he looked up and saw lights blinding his eyes as he said, "Christ, where the hell am I?"

He heard a voice say, "Sleeping Beauty's awake." Kyle turned and saw Sgt Baker looking over him as he said, "Sarge, thank God, where am I?" "King's General Hospital, you gave us a hell of a scare, kiddo." Baker said indicating to the room which had the 12th Veteran officers, Vinetti and Elizabeth as Kyle solemnly said, "Sorry Sarge." "Don't be sorry, just glad you're okay, I need you to tell us what happened, where you went and what you were doing?" Sgt Sosa said.

Kyle nodded as he took a breath as he said, "Can I have some water?" "Yeah, take small sips though." Kyle nodded as he took the straw filled with water and drank it slowly as he nodded saying, "That felt good. Okay, I was on Canal Street, I stopped in a book store, I picked up a book on classic cars, as I was paying for the book, I saw somebody by the car." "Can you describe him?" "He had brown hair I think, dark shirt, he had stubble, no distinguishing features though, none that I could see."

Kyle took a breath before continuing, "I walked back to the car, I got in and started driving, I reached a red light and tried to stop but the brake line was cut, so was the clutch as well, I crashed into the railing to stop and I felt pain rushing into my rib." "Doctor said you got a broken rib but no concussion, so you're okay." "Alright, I got out of the car and I smelt gas, I thought I saw somebody driving by, it was a black Ford Mondeo, licence plate was _KTG – RIDD_ , Sarge, how's the car?" "I'm sorry kid, it blew up."

Kyle looked back up into the ceiling as he said, "How did it happen?" "Well, somebody planted a bomb under your car." Ramirez solemnly said. "Christ, I never knew, what happened?" "Far as we can tell, somebody must have tried to blow you up as revenge, got any enemies?" "Riddle, he's the only one who'd have balls to do something like this." "We'll try him and figure this whole mess out." Ramirez said confident as Kyle nodded before fist-bumping Ramirez as he replied, "Guess, there's no limits, right?" "Anybody attacks a member of our family, better save the last bullet for himself." "Damn right, I need to rest up." "Hey, you do that, glad to see you're awake." "Thanks amigo." "No worries compadre." Ramirez said as he walked out.

* * *

All of the 12th Precinct Veterans offered Kyle get well soon wishes as Baker was the last one left as he said, "You'll be alright on your own?" "Wish, I had my gun." Baker chuckles saying, "Just like your old man." Baker then pulled out a M1911 as Kyle said, "This was my Grandpa's gun, what happened to the…?" "I switched them over, plus I figured something like this could get you safe at night." "Like Great-Grandpa said, " _Make sure you have a gun, put one in the chamber and you wait for the target."_ Advice I have heeded to this day." "Good luck kid, we're going to send him to hell, by the way, some friends of yours in Tree Hill, tried to call you, A Haley James and a Nathan Scott, I told her that you'll call her back when you awake." "Thanks, you did explain yourself before they tore into you." "Yeah, I did, and they said in their own words that Kyle is lucky to have good friends looking out for you." "Guess you explained our history?" "Only in small detail, get some rest Champ." "Gotta keep awake the longest, especially with a trained killer on the loose."

Baker nods as he waves goodbye to try and find the man that tried to kill the young man who was like a son to him. Kyle was left alone in the room as he placed the gun next to his book as he took the phone and dialled Haley as she answered on the 1st ring, " _Kyle, you okay?"_ "Yeah, I'm good, Haley, Baker said you tried calling." " _Yeah, I did, wanted to know how your Christmas went, and when I heard you were in an accident, I was prepared to come down here and help you."_ "Appreciate the offer, but I am okay just a broken rib." " _Glad you're okay, Nathan was worried as well so, he was speaking to Sergeant Baker, as well."_ "He's a great guy, he's had my Dad's back since he's been on the job. In fact, all the veteran officers have had my back."

Haley chuckles through the phone as she says, " _Sounds like you have a great family watching over you."_ "Yeah, I do, I may not be a cop but no matter who you are, you're a part of the same family. Blood might make you related but loyalty makes you family." _"Sounds like your family is very close."_ "My blood family and my loyalty family, are all close." " _I best let you get some sleep. Otherwise you could be tired."_ "Yeah, I need some." " _Sorry about your car as well." "_ I loved that car since I was old enough to work on it." _"See you soon, Kyle." "_ See you soon." Kyle ended the phone call placing the phone on the stand as he picked up the gun and began to watch the door peacefully.

Soon, he saw Mrs Baker walk in with a tray with a plate as he said, "Doc, you know how I hate hospital food?" "Yes, I do, my friend. That's why I brought you, some of the leftover turkey, potatoes and some vegetables for you."

Kyle smiled gratefully saying, "Thank you ma'am, I'm forever grateful." "How's the rib?" "Not hurting as much, but I still have trouble breathing heavily." "Well, take it easy, okay?" "Yes, I will." "Sorry about your car." "Thanks, I loved that baby, like it's previous owner, I even wanted to pass it on to my kid, if I ever had one." "You're going to be a great dad." "Yeah, gotta find the right girl though." "If Baker and Ramirez have anything to say about it, you'll have every girl looking at you." "God help me." "Now, eat, good sir, I'll be back." "Yes Ma'am."

Kyle chuckled as she watched Mrs Baker walked out as he began to eat the meal, he was finishing it as he heard the phone ring as he picked it up and saw Baker's name pop up as he hit the answer button.

Kyle then cleared his throat and said, "Sarge, is everything alright?" " _Just got an ID on the guy that was by your car, it was Damien Riddle."_ "Riddle's Grandkid." _"Yeah, listen he's holding a vendetta against you for what happened, he's coming for you."_ "Any idea when?" _"Not at this precise moment, be on alert."_ "Gonna need back-up." _"I got 2 others on the way to the hospital, stay alert."_ "I know the drill."Kyle ended the call as he pulled the gun by him and readied it making sure he had one in the chamber as he watched the door with his steely gaze.

* * *

3 hours later, inside the hospital, Damien Riddle is walking through the hallway wearing a doctor's lab coat and a moustache as he reached Kyle's room, he entered the room as it was all dark, Kyle looked to be asleep he wasn't moving as Riddle approached saying, "Kyle, wake up, it's time for your injection, it's for a fever you complained about having." Riddle heard no response as he said menacingly, "This is for my family."

Riddle threw the bedsheet back turned on the light as he only saw pillows, he was completely shocked until he felt cool metal touch his neck as he said, "Well-played, you aren't completely dumb as I thought." "There's a thing about you Riddles', you're all talk but you underestimate smarts at times." "We'll come for you." "Get on your knees before I put one in you where you stand."

Soon the door burst open as Baker, Ramirez and Vinetti came in the door, guns raised as Kyle said, "Good timing, Sergeant, I got your boy." "Nice work and manipulation." "Well you put out an APB on him so I figured he'd have to come through with a disguise." "Definitely your old man." "Cute."

Baker then took Riddle into custody as Kyle said, "Hold up, I need to get a little payback of my own." "Alright, what's that?"

Kyle stalked over to Riddle and threw a right hook at him as he fell to his knees as Kyle said, "Be lucky, you're only getting punched and that was for my car." He watched as Riddle was carted away whilst Baker then said, "Glad to see you're in one piece." "Seems like this city is only better now that the Riddles' are out of town." "Looks like it, all we need now is your butt in NYPD and it's a lot better." "You forgot your daughter as well." "Of course, Elizabeth as well." "I better rest, they said, I might be getting out of here in the morning." "Have a good night, kid. We'll be round to see you in the morning." "Thanks Sarge, get some sleep." Baker chuckles as he pats Kyle on the arm as he walks out of the room allowing Kyle to head back to the hospital bed as he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning he is awoken by Louise as he says, "How long was I asleep for?" "Since 11 o'clock, plus I have great news." "Do, begin." "You're getting out of here." "That is great news, who's discharging me?" "You will be released into Matthew and I's custody." "Again excellent news." "Though, in order to leave, you have to come out of the hospital in a wheelchair."

Kyle looks on in shock as he says, "Are you out of your mind?" "Orders of the Charge Nurse." "I'm only doing this to humour the Nurse." "You can shower and I brought you a fresh pair of clothing." "For which, I am grateful, thanks Mrs Baker."

Kyle heads to shower and change as he is wheeled out of the hospital in a wheelchair as everyone stifles a chuckle as Vinetti says, "Sorry kid, but it's a little funny." "I bet my old man wasn't happy when any of you wheeled him out of the hospital." "Well the charge nurse was very adamant that he was to be wheeled out." "Back in the day, all you needed was the charm to walk out of here." "Times change, kid. Come on, we all got you a great gift."

Kyle had gotten out of the chair as they walked out and his eyes went wide like saucers as he saw a sparkling new light steel blue 1954 Dodge Royal V8 Convertible as he said, "You guys did this? For me…?" Ramirez chuckled saying, "Glad to know, we can surprise you, now and again." "You guys, I am lucky to have as my family." "We managed to salvage the licence plate as well." "My day gets better, thank you so much guys. You didn't have to do this." "Yeah, we did." Ramirez and Baker said altogether as Kyle then shook his friends hands as he walked over to the car as Baker threw the keys over to him as he nodded thankfully before waving goodbye to everyone.

He had gotten in the car and started it up feeling the roar of the engine which made him smile as he drove back to Bay Ridge, he had a smile on his face the whole way back as he pulled into the driveway, he got out and opened the garage door as he parked the car and closed the garage door down instantly, he soon changed into some old clothing consisting of an old sweat-shirt, vest and his tool box as he began to check on the engine itself, it had taken him 3 hours as he smiled, he then applied a wet rag and began to wash the entire car from front to back as he smiled at the new car that was about to become a part of his life as he smiled saying, "Out of the fire, rises the Phoenix."

He then walked out of the garage and began to work out on his punching bag.

* * *

4 days later

31st December 2004

It was nearing 5 o'clock in the evening, Kyle was packing some clothing into the bag for the spring and the early summer as he put the bag in the trunk space, he was quite happy that the trunk was big enough to place his smart suit in there. He then put his carbine and his grandfather's M1911 in there as he double checked the Colt Service Revolver was in the safe as he said to himself, " _Wish this didn't have to end."_

Kyle headed back up the steps as he locked the door before taking the set of keys that accessed all rooms of the house placing it in the secret spot that was in the liquor cabinet as he taped it next to a bottle of Bushmills 1608.

He then walked out and locked the door before heading up the stairs to get ready for the New Years' Eve Party that the NYPD held at the Waldorf Astoria, he came down the stairs wearing his tailored dress blues, he had his hat on and the shoes were shined to their finest as he walked down to the garage, he opened up the door and pulled his car out, as he then got out and shut the Garage door down as he drove off.

He drove to the hotel as he was met by the veteran officers of the 12th who dressed in their own dress blues along with Elizabeth and Louise included as Baker met him and said, "Looking good, kid." "Thanks, Sarge." Kyle said.

He greeted the members of the 12th respectfully as he saw some of the ladies looking at him with flirtatious looks on their faces as Baker noticed them and said, "Not being a minute here and you're already getting the attention." "It's the uniform, Sarge."

Ramirez chuckled as he said, "Come on, let's get inside, you and I, we're going to make sure you get a girl." "God help me." Kyle said as everyone laughed out loud.

Everyone headed up the steps whilst Kyle stayed with Baker and Ramirez as they walked to the bar the room had slow jazz playing, the ladies were walking by Baker, Kyle and Ramirez as they all smiled at Kyle as Ramirez said looking at Kyle, "Blondes, redheads, brunettes, they're all staring at you but not me." Baker laughed saying, "That's because he's the handsome one out of us all." The three laughed as Kyle began scanning the room as he laid his eyes on somebody.

* * *

His eyes landed on a gorgeous dark brown haired girl, she was wearing a blue dress that came down to her knees, she wore red lipstick on her lips, she wore flat heels and was flanked by two other girls that were wearing uniforms, one on the left was of the FDNY and the other on the right was the NYPD as Baker followed Kyle's gaze and said, "See something you like?" "Oh yeah. I'm going in." "Go get 'em, champ." "I got this, tell Ramirez the girls are all his." "He'll love you for that."

Kyle chuckled as he walked over.

The girl was sitting with her sisters as the FDNY sister said, "Come on Millie, we're finding you someone and I don't care, what we do, you're dancing tonight." The girl rolled her eyes as she said, "Who do you have in mind?" the two sisters looked around until they saw a young in NYPD uniform flanked by two other officers as the FDNY sister said, "Is that Sgt Baker and Officer Ramirez out of the 12th?" "Yes, it is, the boy with them is Kyle O'Malley, son of NYPD Lieutenant Frank O'Malley, he's the Prodigal son and the handsome prince of his family." "Why is he wearing the uniform?" "He wears to honour his family's service."

Millie looks over at him seeing the handsome man in front of her who lays eyes on her, he looked well-built he had brown hair with dark eyes, the uniform fitted him perfectly as he gave a half smile as he walked over towards her. Millie's sisters then said, "He's coming over, good luck."

Kyle walked over he looked confident as he said, "Hi." "Hi." "My name is Kyle O'Malley, I don't believe we've met before." "I think we might have, my name is Millicent Huxtable, but you can call me Millie for short." "Well Millie, I am delighted to make your acquaintance." Millie shook Kyle's hand as she felt his grip which was callused and hardened.

Millie guessed he came from a hard-working background as she said, "So tell me a bit about yourself?" "Well, I can assume you know who my family is." "Yes, my sister Ruby is a cop on the job and Judy who is a firefighter." "Wow, I'm amazed so I guess the family dinners are quite eventful." Millie laughed saying, "They're very eventful." "Huxtable, that name sounds familiar, was your father on the job?" "Yes, he was a cop in the 5-4 Detective Squad, Richard Huxtable, he died last year." "I'm very sorry for your loss." "Thank you." "So, how many siblings do you have?" "I have 3 sisters, 2 older and one younger." "I used to have an older sister, I was 1 when she went missing." "I'm so sorry." "Let's just say I never knew until several days ago." "Wow." Millie said.

Millie then asked, "So you're from Bay Ridge, Brooklyn, right?" "Yes, I am, but I currently go to high school in Tree Hill, North Carolina." "How comes?" "Let's just say I needed a fresh start and I had a bad memory, combined with my parents begin gone as well." "I'm so sorry." "Thanks, my mother used to live in North Carolina so I decided to finish what my mother started, I have lived in Tree Hill since October 2004." "Is it nice?" Millie asked very interested in Kyle as he replied, "It's okay, but I miss New York more." "I would feel the same as well." Millie's green eyes twinkled at him as Kyle felt drawn into the gorgeous woman that was in front of him.

Meanwhile, at the bar, Ramirez and Baker were watching Kyle and Millie talking as Ramirez continued to look around as Baker noticed this saying, "Hey Johnny, you alright?" "Waiting for someone." "Let me guess, Officer Kathleen O'Malley?" "How the hell did you know?" "Johnny, I have been on this job since the 90s, I know that look in your eye." "Alright, I was looking for her." "You're not planning on introducing Kyle to his sister, are you?" "No, I ain't but, I kinda have a thing for her." "Are you that insane? You're dating the daughter of one of the NYPD's most decorated former officers, and if Kyle knows about this, he'll probably go old school on you." "He will go old school on me, and he'll cut my manhood off." "We all know, what he'll do." Baker said laughing.

Later on Kyle and Millie were talking as they heard the song change into a slow dancing one as Kyle stood to offer his hand and said, "Would you like to dance, Miss Huxtable?" "Let's dance, shall we?"

Kyle and Millie walk to the dance floor as Kyle twirled her around before pulling her into him his arms staring at him as she said, "You dance very well." "When I was 5, my grandmother and mother taught me how to dance, she always said, " _A man must always be prepared when in the presence of a beautiful lady.""_ Millie blushed as she said, "Was it always your dream to be a soldier and a cop?" "Ever since, I was a kid, it's been my dream to do what I love. What has always been your dream?" "To get married and to have a family, but I don't know." "Always follow your heart for what it desires." "How are you so inspirational?" "Part of my charm." Millie chuckles at Kyle's statement.

Ramirez and Kathleen are dancing as Ramirez looks over at Kyle and Millie as he says, "Kid's got game." "I knew my handsome little brother would have every girl looking at him but I'm proud he has one in his arms." "Listen about this whole thing, I know the age difference between us is substantial." "Only 5 years." "Yeah, I would to hold off on everything until I ask your little brother for his blessing to allow us to date." "He's old-school, plus I am a grown woman." "I still don't feel right by sneaking behind his back and plus, he'll cut off my manhood." "Don't come running when he cuts it off." "Yes Ma'am." Ramirez said jokingly, he knew Kyle was old-school Irish Catholic, everyone knew the type of man he was.

Kyle and Millie danced throughout the night and it when the countdown for the New Year began, everyone then counted, "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2… 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the room burst in cheers and celebrations most people kissed their significant others, some celebrated with a drink whilst Kyle and Millie stared into each other's eyes as they smiled, Kyle leaned in to kiss her as he felt her feather lips onto his own, Kyle pushed a strand of hair back as he smiled at her as everyone else watched on smiling.

Kathleen watched her little brother as she softly said, "Happy New Year, Baby Brother."

* * *

After the New Year's Party both him and Millie exchanged numbers and he even introduced himself to the sisters of Millie and he was proud to meet some of New York's bravest heroes, both sisters had been present during 9/11 and were the lucky ones and Millie's younger sister was looked up to him and saw him as a proud man who would treat Millie perfectly.

During the New Year celebrations, Charisa Sosa had been promoted to the rank of Lieutenant whilst Matthew stayed at the rank of Sergeant and working the beat patrols as he had done since 1992.

It was the 2nd of January and Kyle was prepping to head back to Tree Hill for the remainder of his junior year and he would return for Army Reserve duty in June after he finished his junior year, then he would come back to finish his senior year and he would go into the Army Rangers. Him and Millie went out on their 1st date which was a walk in the park in Bay Ridge, he even found Millie went to Saint Brendan's Catholic High in the same year as him and Elizabeth, both Lizzie and Millie had gotten along great included and Kyle was proud he had friends in both New York City and North Carolina.

It was 8 o'clock in the afternoon and Kyle had gotten on the road as he waved goodbye to his friends and family driving off heading for Tree Hill, North Carolina the drive had been long for 9 ½ hours as he arrived in the evening, at the apartment, he then saw Nathan and Haley waiting at the steps as they walked over and he shook their hands as he said, "Hey guys, thanks for everything." "No worries, man, you're our friend and we were doing a favour for you." Nathan said.

Kyle replied, "Thank you again. Both of you." Kyle pulled out 2 20 dollar bills as he said, "It's only fair that I pay you, accept it on my behalf." Nathan and Haley smiled as they accepted the money as they walked away waving at Kyle.

Kyle walked up the steps carrying his carry-on as he walked into the apartment, it was very clean. He then pulled out all the photos that used to be around the place and pulled everything from the safe to the rightful places.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know in the TV Series, we didn't know much about or didn't see Millicent's family but I figured I'd create backgrounds from my imagination on what they could be.

Let me know what you think as well, please like and review I love you all guys. You're amazing


	10. New Trials

Episode 7 Kyle did not appear in because he was ill with a cold but episode 8 & 9 he does return in so let's go from there

* * *

Chapter 6:

January 18th 2005

Kyle is busy in his apartment working on a table in the middle of the room as he takes measurements as he mutters to himself, "Ok, insert table leg A into top right corner table hole" he does, and it works as he finishes working on the rest of table and stands it up as he smiles to himself saying, "And they said I was talentless. Self-five" he then high-fives himself as he hears the door knock as he locks in through the peephole seeing Haley outside as he opens the door, "Hey Haley, what are you doing here?" "Mind I come in?" "Sure, I'll get you a drink" "Just water, please?" Haley follows in and looks around Kyle's apartment seeing the entire room as she says, "Wow, talk about great job."

Kyle nods as he asks cautiously, "So what's going on, how was that party I missed?" "You weren't there?" "I felt ill due to a cold. I wasn't going to ruin everyone else's night" "Wasn't really that much fun" "Sounds like I missed a hell of a gig" "Well Brooke ruined it and sparked a vicious rumour in the process" "Let me guess, concerning you and Nathan?" "Exactly. I gave him a study kit and she opened it and decided to play a vicious game of truth or dare and she opened a letter concerning me and Nathan" "This party keeps getting better" "She tried to get Peyton and Nathan back together" "Oh Lord, that must have been entertaining" "Fortunately, it didn't go anywhere and I saw Lucas and Peyton kissing" "Damn caught between two girls. Let me guess, Brooke got insulted by everyone." "Exactly she got slammed because she was acting pathetic." "Speaking the hard truth."

Haley nods as she drinks from her glass before saying, "I also stopped tutoring Nathan as well" "Because of the note" "No, because me continuing to tutor him is a bad idea" "And a lot of people get hurt" "Exactly" "You know, Haley, I think you need to give Nathan a second chance" "This is you talking" "I don't know much about relationships but I think good things can happen if you give 2nd chances" Haley nods as she asks, "You ever thought about being a relationship counsellor?" "Oh no unless they have fatigues and boots. No chance" Haley laughs as she finishes her drink as she says, "I should be going, thank you for the advice" "Just let me know if things get better" "You'll be the 1st person on my list." Kyle laughs as he walks Haley to the door and lets her out before closing the door.

He then heads out after he showers dressed in a Navy button down shirt as he walks into Karen's café and walks up to the counter, "Afternoon" Karen looks up and says, "Good Afternoon Kyle, how was your morning?" "It was good, and I didn't go to the party if you were going to ask" "How come?" "I fell ill, and I didn't want to ruin everyone else's night" "How are you so honourable?" "Been honourable for a long time. Could I get a cup of black coffee and a biscotti please?" "You like my biscotti?" "My grandmother used to get a set from our local bakery back in New York, plus this rivals the stuff from New York." "My biscotti are known to be awesome" "I'm sure they are, how much?" "3.60" Kyle then pulls out a 5-dollar bill and hands it to Karen as she hands him his change as he takes the drink and biscotti as he says, "Thank you, I was wondering, do you need any help around the café at all?" "You'll have to ask Deb about that" "Who's Deb?" "Nathan's mom. I am going away for a trip to Italy" "Ooh, sounds like fun, where are you going?" "Florence, there's a cooking school there and they had a last-minute opening."

Kyle smiles as he says, "Wow, congratulations" "Thank you, though I have never been waitlisted before" "How long's it for?" "6 weeks" "From the looks of it sounds like an opportunity of a lifetime. Probably might not want to let it go though" I don't know. It's not a good time with Lucas and the Café" "Follow your heart, I know it can be the basic advice, but all good things come to those who work themselves hard. Day in day out" "Thank you for the advice, Kyle." "My pleasure Miss Roe."

Kyle then takes his coffee and biscotti and walks out bidding goodbye to Karen as he begins walking down the street he stops in the park and has a drink of his coffee as he eats some of his biscotti. He enjoys the peace and quiet as he looks around and observes what everyone else is doing, he looks over and sees Jake Jagielski with a pram as he gets up, he walks over and says, "Hey, Jake."

Jake turns as he says, "Hey man, what are you doing here?" "Thought I'd take a little stroll around the park and then head to the river front." "Nice." Kyle looks inside the pram and sees a young baby girl as he says, "Wow, she's lovely." "Thanks." "Your sister?" "No, she's my own."

Kyle looks shocked as he regains breathing saying, "Congratulations, how old?" "6 months old." "What's her name?" "Jenny." "Where's her mom?" "Let's just say she's out of the picture and it's kind of a long story." "I get it. You raise her on your own?" "No, my parents help out with that when I'm at school, they work nights." "Congratulations again." "Thanks man."

Kyle waves to Jake goodbye as he heads back to his seat as he continues to drink his coffee in silence before he heads to the river front as he walks along it before he spots a restaurant as he says to himself, _"Might have to go there tonight"_ Kyle smiles to himself before heading home.

* * *

It is night time, Kyle is prepping for his dinner out as he does the laces on his shoes before smoothing down his shirt he then walks out and sees a cat looking at him. It is caramel coloured with black striping around it's body as it sits on the rail as he says to it, "Hello little one, what are you doing out here?" the cat just looks at him as it says, " _Meow_ " "That right?" " _Purr_ " Kyle chuckles to himself as he strokes the cat behind his ear as he says, "Have a good night, sir" as he tips his fedora hat to him as he walks down the steps he then gets into his car as he thinks to himself, " _Good little cat"_ as he then drives off for the restaurant.

Kyle is heading for the river front restaurant in his car as he parks it in the restaurant parking. He gets out and walks to the entrance as he is greeted by the waitress who says, "Good evening sir" "And a fine evening to you, table for one please" "Certainly, we have one out in the fresh air?" "Perfect" Kyle then follows the waitress to the table as he sits down at it and takes his jacket off as he says, "Could I start off this evening with a glass of cola, please and ice? And can I have a menu?" "Certainly sir."

The waitress nods as she smiles at him before heading off to get the requested items for Kyle as he sits at the table alone watching all the patrons eat together as he imagines himself sitting with Millicent, it only saddens him because the only girl he knows and loves is back in New York City.

Millicent, the two continued talking to each other after Kyle left to go back to New York and the two continued to capture each others' hearts, he understood what the risks of what her sisters did as they were NYPD and FDNY knowing they protected and served the city like all of his friends (Baker, Sosa, Vinetti, Reynoso, Ramirez, Donnelly and Casey). It made him happy that Commissioner Riddle was out of the NYPD and was replaced by Commissioner Matheson, for that he was thankful for everything, even his own best friend Elizabeth was living with the Bakers, she was enjoying life being Cheerleading captain. she was also hiding her own sexuality to her friends and only the Veteran Officers of 12th knew about it all.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the waitress returned and said, "A drink and the menu, sir?" "What's the best meal you have?" "In all honesty, everything is very good." "You know what, I'll have a duck breast with spring vegetables and herbs please." "Certainly, sir."

Kyle nodded as he begins to drink his drink as the waitress left as he then saw Haley and Nathan sitting opposite each other as he said, "Hey guys" "Hey man, what are you doing here?" "Well, I am undercover" Nathan chuckled as he said, "Really at a nice restaurant with no date?" "I felt like eating alone. How comes you're here with Haley" "Oh we're doing a scavenger hunt courtesy of Brooke" Haley said. "Sounds exciting, do enjoy your night" "You too." Kyle nods as he then heads back to his table as his meal turns up he then says to the waitress as he says, "Could you bring the bill around in 10 minutes please?" "Yes Sir, is something wrong?" "I don't know, I seem to have a feeling that something's wrong" "Certainly."

Kyle makes the sign of the cross before he eats and then eats his dinner in silence as he takes in the smell of his meal which brings a heavenly scent his nose as a thought comes to mind, " _Just like Mom used to make, I wonder if Grandma Hogan worked here by any chance."_ He then finishes his dinner in time as the waitress says, "You bill, sir." "Thank you" he then takes the receipt and takes out 10 dollars seeing the meal and drink is very cheap he then hands the bill off to the waitress and gets up to leave as he gets a phone call which he answers, "Hello?" " _Kyle, it's me I need your help"_ "Brooke, where are you?" " _We're at this party, Peyton got drugged?" "_ I'll be there, where are you?" _"We're on the steps at Chapman Hall."_ "Have both of you been drinking?" _"Only Peyton has"_ "Ok, stay where you are don't move until I get there" _"Hurry fast."_

Kyle ends the phone call and races to his car as he starts it up and drives off at fast speed as he makes it to Chapman Hall quickly as he gets out seeing Brooke in tears and Peyton laying on Brooke's lap and another girl with them as he calls out, "Brooke!" "Kyle, I'm sorry I didn't know who to call" "It's ok, how is she?" "I think she was drugged."

"I think he gave her a sedative, we need to know what it was though" The woman says as Kyle looks at her questioningly as he asks, "How do you know this?" "I'm a med student" "Good to know, I need you to stay with her, monitor her pulse and heartbeat, the minute it starts to lower, do CPR, ok?" "How do you know this?" "My ma was a trauma surgeon, one of the best, helped out a lot of people, learned some stuff from her." The girl nods as Kyle looks to Brooke saying, "I'm going to need you to show me what room she was in, ok?" Brooke nods as tears fall down her face as the two then go into the college dorm room.

Kyle walks in, as he cracks his knuckles whilst Brooke leads him to the guy's room as he pounds on the door, "Open up or I kick it in, one chance" "Piss off and screw you" Kyle sarcastically mutters under his breath as he turns to the guy who opened the dorm for Brooke earlier and asks, "Is this your dorm?" "Yeah, why?" "Better call your RA."

Kyle steps back and kicks door in with force as the guy who drugged Peyton gets out of his seat and says, "Hey man!" Kyle looks to Brooke who nods and says, "It's him" Kyle walks over and pins him up against the wall as he says, "What did you put in her drink?" "I didn't put anything in her drink" "Either you tell me, or you explain to the Cops." "It was nothing, man. Just one roofie" "Where are they?" the guy laughs mockingly as Kyle punches him in the face twice before asking him a second time, "Answer me! Where are they?!" "In the box on my desk."

Kyle walks over to the desk and opens the box as he sees the pills smirking as he punches the guy in the chest again before threatening him as he says, "You better pray she's alright otherwise I'm coming back here, I'll skin your ass alive." He walks out of there with Brooke following him as the two walks to the car as Kyle says, "Let's take her back to my place, I got my Mom's med stuff and I have medical training" "Ok."

The med student that was with Peyton had said, "She's ok, no sign of shallow breathing or low heart rate." "Ok, thanks, she'll be ok?" "You might want to stay with her till she wakes up." "Alright thanks" Brooke and Kyle get Peyton in the car as they then get in and drive off.

They then arrive back at Kyle's place as Kyle gets her on her feet as he leans her on him for support as they get her up the steps as Kyle opens the door and guides her in as Kyle lays her on the chair as he comes back with a blanket before going on his laptop and finds the information on the pills he took from the drug guy as he says to Brooke, "See what you can find out about these things, I'll get Peyton covered up."

Brooke nods as she heads to the computer and looks for the information as he says, "Ok, short term effects are disorientation, short term memory loss" "How long till it expires?" "It's an overnight thing" "She'll be fine, med student said to stay with her until she wakes up from the effects." "This is my fault" "No it isn't, there's no way you could have predicted it, stay here with me till she wakes up." Brooke nods as she looks around the apartment saying, "Wow, this place is nice" "I spruced it up a little ever since I have been here." Brooke nods as she looks over at the _"Wall of Blue_ " as she says, "The men in your family?" "3 generations of Irish-American, Police and Soldier, 1917-Present. I'm the last of a legacy" "All the Crosses in your family look very handsome" "Runs in the family." "Is this you?" Kyle walks over and picks up the picture of him, his father and mother at the world series in 2000 as he says, "Yeah, that's me, NY Yankees 2000, big celebration that was" "What other teams do you support?" "Jets, Knicks" "Definite sports fan" "Yeah, you know how I said, my Grandpa met Maureen O'Hara?" "Yeah, I remember" "Got the photo in my room, hang on."

Kyle then heads to his room and picks up the picture as he walks back in and says, "Found it" he then hands it to her and says, "In the flesh" Brooke looks at the photo and sees a young Henry O'Malley in his Army uniform with Sgt stripes and Maureen O'Hara next to him as Brooke says, "Wow, your Grandfather was a lucky man" "Lucky didn't cover him, My Grandfather was a brave man, served 5 ½ years in the army, went through the Philippines, Sicily, France, Holland, Belgium and Korea" "Which divisions?" "12th Infantry in the Philippines got home before Pearl Harbour was hit, 82nd in Sicily and the 101st in France, Holland and Belgium, did occupation duty in Germany and Austria before discharge and joined the NYPD" "You said he served in Korea?" "7th Infantry at Inchon did 6 months of fighting there. Lot of medals he won in his life." Brooke nodded as they heard Peyton move as he said, "Why don't you get some sleep, I'll wake you in an hour to keep an eye on her" "Ok" Brooke then heads for a chair and nods off to sleep as Kyle heads to put the photo back in his room as he keeps an eye on Peyton.

The next morning, Kyle wakes up and takes Peyton home whilst Brooke sleeps as he changes his clothing and takes Brooke home. Then he heads to the river court and plays a little basketball as Mouth joins him at the court and says, "Hey" "Getting in practice?" "Yeah, plus I like the quiet" "Me too" "How long have you lived here?" "Moved here in the fourth grade. I made friends with everybody at the river court and I commentated games with Jimmy" "Dreaming of being a sports caster for sports?" "Yeah, ESPN" "I hear your voice in basketball, I'll let you know" Mouth laughs as Kyle does as well as the rest of the river court gang turns up to play basketball as they had seen Brooke show up and sat next to Mouth. Kyle just focuses on the game and makes a basket in the process until Lunch.

In the afternoon, Kyle is washing his car cleaning all of it with a rag as he watches Haley and Nathan walk by holding hands as he smiles to himself saying, "You did it Gut, once again proved me wrong." He then heads to the Auto Shop and sees Keith looking over some paperwork as he says, "Mr Scott, you got a minute?" "Of course, how can I help?" "You don't by any chance have a radiator hose, it's fits into a '54 Dodge V8 Convertible, I have the part right here?" Kyle then takes a radiator hose and places it on the desk as Keith looks at it and says, "I have one, out the back" "Is there any way I can test the radiator hose before I buy, just as a caution?" "Of course, let's test it on this old model."

They then head to test the radiator hose on the old beat-up '54 Dodge V8 Convertible and it works as Kyle says, "Hot damn, that works" Kyle then pays Keith for the radiator hose as he fits it in to his car as Keith says, "You're a natural at mechanics" "Yeah, my dad he taught me a few things about cars, every morning he had he would teach me how to work on a car what tool I needed to use as well, to ensure I didn't get stranded in the middle of nowhere" "Father's a wise man" "He is" "How would you like a job working with me and Lucas?" "You sure?" "Absolutely, be lucky to have you" "Sounds like an interesting offer but I like my job as a shoe shine boy" "No worries, kid." "Thank you for the offer though sir." Keith smiles as he watches Kyle getting into his car and says to himself, "What a nice and honest to god person."

The next day at High School Kyle is walking into School and comes across Peyton as she says, "Thank you for helping when I got in trouble" "My pleasure Peyton, see ya" "See ya."

* * *

The Same Day 2 hours later

Kyle is at his locker taking out some books as he takes his other books out of his bag as he notices Nathan walking away smiling as Kyle says, "You look happy" "I am, happy" "You and Haley?" "Exactly, I heard it was you that said to her to give me a second chance" "Everything good happens for a reason" "Thanks, you ready for the next game?" "Cove City, right?" "Exactly, biggest game of the season" "Every game is a big challenge and the Coves suck" "Gotta give 'em that" "So, how comes Whitey's asking us to be at the Gym?" "Motivational team talk" "Cool."

"When you leave this Gym today, I want each one of you to look at the sun. Because if you lose to Cove City on Friday, the sun will not rise." Everybody nods as some of the team chuckle as Whitey says, "That's not a joke, I have coached some great players and great teams in this gym. But not one of those great teams or players have finished a season undefeated. You may be the first, there are only 2 things that separate you from greatness. Number 1. Cove City. Number 2. Is you." everyone nods taking in the speech as Kyle is motivated to win.

The next day in training, Kyle notices how Nathan is acting weird and is acting aggressive and fouling players, his suspicion is confirmed when he sees Nathan back-talking Whitey and taking his anger out on the team, he sees this as a sign that Nathan has been taking performance enhancers.

The evening of the game. The Ravens are leading with massive points lead, Nathan Scott scoring most of the baskets as he moves closer to his father Dan Scott's record of 42 points against Cove City, Kyle though sees that Nathan's aggression is getting to him as he sees him stumbling backwards after Lucas passes the ball soon he collapses.

Everyone looks on horrified as Kyle and Tim check him as Tim shouts, "COACH!" with Kyle moving out of the way for Whitey who checks him out. Everyone is concerned for Nathan.

* * *

After the game Kyle is currently sitting in his car listening to the NY Knicks news as he groans loudly. The Knicks were currently on a losing streak had lost their last three games and it was affecting him hearing this news. He then said to himself, " _Damn, can this get any worse? Wilkens, you're a Brooklyn boy, for crying out loud. How you never played for the Knicks astounds me."_ Kyle then drives off as he then sees Mouth walking along as he says, "Hey Mouth." "Hey, what's up?" "Well the Knicks are losing and how do you think I am feeling?" "Pretty ticked off." "Worse, I'm starting to think I should get drunk, pick a bar fight and keep fighting." "Wouldn't be the best advice to cope." "True, you're right." "Saw the way you and Brooke were looking at each other a couple days ago."

Mouth chuckled as he said, "At first I was pretty flattered, no cute girl has ever approached me like that." "I ain't judging you. Plus you might be in love." "I don't know, she may prefer somebody who's basically athletic and drives a sports car." "What car do I drive?" Kyle raises an eyebrow as Mouth answers, "Vintage Car. so technically..."

Kyle then smirks as he proves his own point, "Technically, I'm popular and it doesn't matter what car you drive." "You ever been in love?" "I currently am, a girl I'm friends with in New York, her family is a cop and firefighter family so I fit in, she is quite beautiful too." "Sounds like a lucky girl." "My Dad once told me, _"Find yourself a girl, who loves what you do and who you are and she'll stand by you but make sure she understands the risks of your job."_ So far, I fell in love with 2 girls who understood what I love and what I want to do." "Lucky. Don't suppose the 2nd girl will fall in love with me do you?" "Don't go that far, buddy. Want a lift?" "No thanks, i don't live too far anyway." "Alright, see you tomorrow." "See you tomorrow."

Kyle drove off into the night.

* * *

As always, please like and review, sorry it has taken so long.


	11. Finding Answers

Chapter 7 is up and running do enjoy. For those of you that are wanting to see Lucas get together with Brooke. I will get to that but I am only going along with the tv series and how it went but only this time it's altered because of my OC and things are going to be a lot different because of that.

Also there are going to be different pairings too.

* * *

Chapter 7:

January 20th 2005

Kyle is walking to the school gym and notices a sign on the front saying, " _Basketball Cancelled (Until Further Notice)"_ as everyone looks at it in confusion as they see Whitey walk out of the gym as he says to Nathan who has the notice in his hand, "Nice to see you vertical, how are you feeling?" "Same as always, what this all about?" "Seems to me, we've lost what this game is all about, myself included. I want you to take this time to think about it why we're really out there. So, till then no practice."

Everyone looks at the sign in dismay as Tim says, "This sucks" "Speak for yourself, Whitey just did me a favour" Nathan then backs up Jake's claim as he says, "Yeah, me too."

Kyle then walks away as he heads to the café and sees a blonde-haired woman at the counter as he says, "Hi" "Hi, you need anything?" "Coffee, black please" "Sure, my name's Deb by the way" "Deb Scott, I assume?" "Nathan's mom" "A pleasure, name's Kyle O'Malley" "Where are you from?" "New York" "Bay Ridge, Brooklyn, correct?" "Yes, how do you know?" "Haley told me you were the best customer, always polite, a gentleman and you sounded like you had a Brooklyn accent" "I love Brooklyn, so I saw the sign outside the shop it said something about open mic night" "Yes it's a way to bring in customers it has been too quiet lately."

Kyle then leaves money on the counter and takes his coffee drinking it outside as he walks to a corner and begins shining shoes, he receives customers regularly as he begins to feel bored by mid-day as he thinks to himself, " _This town is so small, I ain't going to attract much business now that students are on break for the quarter. How can I fix this?"_

Kyle then sees Whitey who walks towards him as Whitey says, "Don't mind a shoe shine." "Thanks coach." "How long you been doing this for?" "Since I was 8 years old, my Grandpa and dad got me interested so I figured it could be a way of earning money." "Good choice." "Thank you, coach."

Kyle is scrubbing Whitey's shoes as he says, "Hey Coach, did you ever know a Michael Hogan?" "Tree Hill's finest Police officer back in the 40s, 50s, 80s and 90s before he passed away, why?" "No, I was just wondering because, well he's my grandfather on my mother's side of the family." "Wow, that's pretty good." "Thank you, he joined the NYPD in '64 after my mother and Grandma moved there." "I never knew him personally, but he was a good man." "Family's had honour, duty and country in our hearts since my great-grandfather Thomas was alive." "Guess, you were the lucky one." "Probably." Kyle says.

Kyle then finishes scrubbing Whitey's shoes as Whitey pays him money before walking away.

Kyle is left drinking his cup of coffee while he sees Lucas and Brooke walking as they see him and wave to him as he waves back at them.

Kyle knew that the two were now an item and he just minded his business over it. Lucas and Brooke walk over as Brooke says, "What are you doing?" "Want a shoe shine?" "Shoe shine, didn't that use to be around in the early 30s?" "Cute, and no, it's still around today because I am keeping it alive, my family's been shining shoes since mid-1800's." Kyle says chuckling.

Lucas then says, "Can I get a shoe shine?" "Take a seat, sir." Lucas takes a seat as Kyle then shines his shoes as Lucas says, "You up for a game later on tonight? Basketball team is up against the Rivercourt team?" "Sounds like a good offer, I'll try to make it but I can't guarantee I'll make it though." "Well, you're always welcome to come along." "Thanks, man." Lucas stands up and sees his newly polished shoes as he gives Kyle a 20 dollar bill as Kyle packs up for the day.

* * *

He heads home to his apartment as he sees his phone ringing with Elizabeth calling as he answers saying, "Hello Lizzie." _"Hello, Kyle, how's you?"_ "What's up?" _"Can't I make a call to my old boyfriend?"_ "Calling me old, now?" Lizzie laughs as she says, _"Didn't mean it like that."_ "I know you didn't, so how's the beautiful Bay Ridge?" _"Still beautiful, the snow's melting and we're back at school, now."_ "Sorry to hear." _"Don't be and plus, I need to stay in school so that I can enlist after Junior Year for the reserves."_ "Oh yes, I look forward to returning to New York for the summer." _"I look forward to it as well."_ "Millie with you today?" Kyle hears laughter on the other end as shuffling is heard as well as he hears a new voice on the other end as it says, " _Hello Handsome."_ Kyle smiles laughing as he recognises the voice, "Hello, Millie, missing me, are you?" " _Too much, I've had to resort to listening to Elizabeth talk about her family_." "Sounds like an interesting talk." "Oh I'm reaping the benefits." "Well if it gives you consolation, I miss you too." " _Aww, I miss you, dreamy."_ "Cute, gorgeous." _"Maybe I should take a picture and let you know what you're missing."_ "Don't take nude pictures, please?" " _I won't take any nudes, handsome."_

Kyle just smiled thinking about Millie, she was a proud and beautiful girl, the most beautiful green eyes he had seen and her dark brown hair that was wavy and curly, he may have gone to St Brendan's Catholic High with her but he never saw her around on the band or cheerleading teams. The fact she was from a cop family that had a firefighter made him happy that he had great friends in both New York and North Carolina.

He talked with both Millie and Elizabeth for a while until he hung up ending the call, later on, he headed down to the Rivercourt and he was throwing a basketball in the hoop with Skills who said, "So, how was your holiday?" "It was fine, just stayed at home and watched classic movies." "What ones?" "It's a Wonderful Life and Miracle on 34th Street." "How comes those ones?" "It was the family tradition we all had on Christmas Day, plus my Grandparents watched them when they were young and they got home from the war." "Wow. Makes my Christmas look half decent." "I'm sure everyone's Christmas was very much the same." Kyle said.

Soon everyone including the basketball team joined them at the court as Mouth commentated the game, Kyle joined the basketball team as him, Nathan and Lucas formed an unstoppable front three as they ended the game winning.

* * *

Afterwards, Kyle was walking back as he spotted Nathan as he said, "So how was your weekend?" "Went golfing with my Dad, it was a disaster, he kept goading me and I lost it at him." "Still not giving up on building anything, are you?" "No, I want to try, but it's going to end up worse than I can imagine." "Well, just in case you need anything, I'll give you a place to sleep." "Thanks man." "No problem."

Kyle and Nathan kept walking as Nathan asked, "How was New York?" "Magical, spent the 1st day back at Cypress Hills visiting my family." "Why there?" "All NYPD Cops were buried there, it was a police Arlington, all three generations buried there along with my mother and Grandmothers." "Proud tradition." "I wore the uniform to honour and talk about everything that had been going on down here." "You mention me, by any chance?" "I told a bit about you, said you were a good guy." "Well, I am honoured."

Kyle and Nathan laugh as Kyle says, "After that I reunited with an ex-girlfriend, you'll like her, her family used to be a Navy and firefighter family in Chicago, her father was present during 9/11 saved my Dad's life along with several of his patrol officers too." "Wow, that's impressive, meaning your old girlfriend's family." "Yeah, they're sort of like our family but different jobs." "So, how did you reconnect with her?" "Well, she forgave me for ditching her when I came here, so things are square between us, and I also met a girl on New Year's Eve." "You did all that in the holidays and got in a car accident." "Which wasn't my fault and the car blew up." "Sorry to hear. Tell me more about this girl?"

Kyle stopped as he said, "She's a very nice girl, has 2 sisters both that serve the city of New York, lost her father, though I don't know about her mother." "What's she look like?" "Don't get any ideas, long dark brown hair, green eyes." "Wouldn't think of taking her." "Goes to my Catholic School and still does, but I never knew her, you know?" "I'm seeing something similar, you and I, we both date girls that aren't really known in popular cliques." "Wow, you and I have something in common." Kyle jokingly said as Nathan smirked, "Frightening, right?" "It's kinda weird if you ask me." "It is." "How's you and Haley?" "We're okay." "Good." Kyle said walking away.

* * *

The next day, Kyle is in the changing room prepping for basketball as he doesn't see Nathan, he walks to Tim and says, "Hey Tim, you know where Nathan is?" "No, you seen him?" "Last I saw him, he was in school." "You don't think he's sick, do you?" "I'm not sure, to be honest." "Let's focus on training for now." Kyle said solemnly.

They were in training as they passed the cheerleaders as Peyton and Brooke smiled at him and he returned it as the two got into drills as Kyle said to Lucas, "How's you and Brooke?" "Uh, we're okay, we're trying out something like, I do something for her and she does something for me." "Sounds like a way to bond and develop as a couple." "You ever done that?" "Once, and my relationship lasted for 3 years before I came here." "This is back in New York, right?" "Yes."

Soon Whitey calls them over and notices Nathan not being there. Everyone is dismissed to run offensive plays as Lucas says, "What do you know about Nathan not being here?" "I don't pry into his business, and plus it's his business not ours." Kyle says continuing training.

Later on, Kyle is walking and he sees Nathan coming out of the auto-shop as he says, "Hey, missed you at practice!" "Oh, yeah, I was figuring something out." "Alright, how did therapy go?" "Haley tell you?" "Yeah, she did, but she told me in confidence." "Okay, The therapist asked me if I really want to play basketball or not, truth is, I don't know what I want." "That's a huge question." "Yeah, what made you decide you wanted to be a soldier and a cop?" "Well, let's just say, I want to become a cop and soldier because of the legacy. But the other reason is, it's all I ever wanted to be, this is who I am, this country, the flag, every Veteran's and Memorial Day, I look at all the sacrifices our soldiers made in the defence of this country and I want to do my duty and continue the job that I want to do."

Nathan looks surprised and replies, "Wow, pretty patriotic." "Yeah, but if you want some advice, follow your heart and not your brain, decide what you want and think about every event that shaped you to become who you are." "Alright, thanks for the advice." "No worries." Kyle says nodding.

* * *

Kyle is working on his boxing bag as he hears a knock at the door, he walks and opens the door seeing Mouth dressed in a shirt and shorts as he says, "What's up, man?" "I was wondering if you could teach me a little boxing." "Some boxing?" "Yeah, I know it's a big step but I could use some help." "Alright, so can I ask why you want to learn boxing?" "I just felt it was a spur of the moment thing and I was thinking about getting in some shape." "Alright, but if you do this, you gotta commit to this." "I will, you have my word." "Good enough for me."

Kyle then takes the tape of his hands as he says, "Ready to start?" "Right now?" "Yeah." "I don't own gloves." "Spare set in my gym bag."

Mouth wanders to the gym bag and picks up a pair of blue boxing gloves as he tightens them up soon Kyle says, "Alright, basic boxing stance is you have both hands close to your face uprooted like this." Kyle provides a demonstration as Mouth replicates it as Kyle says, "You got it, this way it's easy for you to defend and attack easier." "Alright, what about footwork?"

Kyle nods as he then shows Mouth a simple step-drag as he goes through the steps with him, throughout the day and he begins to see commitment in Mouth as he says, "Good job, not bad for your 1st try." "Thanks." "Same again?" "How about every weekend?" "I, can't do summer holidays this year due to I am going to New York for the Army Reserves." "You can enlist?" "Yeah, you can enlist during junior year and you can head in for active duty by the time you turn 18." "Wow, that's sound good." "All I ever wanted in life." "Do you have a pamphlet about the Army?" "Why do you ask?" "I don't know, if I never become a sports announcer and I need a secondary plan, I could think about it." "I think I might have something."

Kyle heads to the safe and pulls out a pamphlet regarding the Army as he says, "Here you go, keep it if you want, maybe, you could find an answer." "Maybe, thanks." "Keep it out of sight though, don't want you to get in any trouble." Mouth nods as he pats Kyle on the shoulder.

Kyle watches out the window.

* * *

A little over a week later Kyle and Mouth are finishing up a lesson as Mouth comments, "Good workout." "You too, done really good today. Been reading the pamphlet I gave you?" "No, not yet, been focusing on the PE exam so I haven't had time." "Well, now that's over, maybe you can read on that." "Yeah, thanks again for another lesson." "No worries." "I best get going, I got to go see my grandpa." "See you Mouth." Mouth exits the apartment and heads out down the steps. Kyle is looking out the window in the distance until he hears a footstep, his senses are alerting him as he goes for the gun in his bag but then a knife is thrown at the wall as he looks back at a person in black as he says, "Bold of you to rob an apartment in daylight." The person doesn't respond as the figure only produces a knife as Kyle says, "Buddy, you picked the wrong guy."

Kyle goes into a fighting stance as he tries to wrestle the knife out of the robber's hand and succeeds as he throws several punches at the figure as it falls back Kyle walks over and is tripped up. The figure gets on top of him and throws a punch which is blocked as Kyle kicks the figure back as they engage in a fierce fist fight with Kyle blocking most punches as he is kneed in the groin before punched twice in the mouth soon after as he falls to the floor, both people are battered and bruised as Kyle crawls towards the knife. He puts it in one hand as he advances towards the opponent and engages in a fistfight as Kyle throws a punch and knees the figure before cutting the leg as he stabs the opponent in the shoulder before the opponent punches him and cuts him on the arm, not digging deep as he grits his teeth from the pain.

The opponent is bleeding as the figure make a quick escape out the window as Kyle breathes heavily as he hears a knock on the door as he says, "Just a minute."

Kyle gets up as he looks through the window and sees Jake in the door as he tries to open it but can't do so as he pulls out a pen and writes on a slip of paper, " _Call 911, get an ambulance here, ASAP!"_ Kyle slides it under the door with a key as it is opened soon as Jake looks at him saying, "Oh my god, hang in there okay?!" "Get a bus here now."

Jake calls for an ambulance as he nods before ending the call as he says, "Ambulance is on the way in 5 minutes." "Nothing takes 5 minutes." "What hurts?" "Ribs are burning, cut on my arm, and my boys are screaming at me." "That can't be good." "No kidding, Doc!"

Soon the sirens are inbound as the paramedics come up the steps as Jake says, "I just found him on the floor, he's got ribs burning, cut on his arm and a badly bruised face." "Alright, Kyle do you have any family you can call?" "I'm from Brooklyn, New York, my family died when I was 14, all my 2nd family are cops and they can't get away for something like this." "Anybody else?" "I don't know, doc, just get me to the hospital and I'll cross that bridge." "Alright."

The medics get Kyle on a stretcher as they carry him down the steps. They get in the ambulance as they drive off soon they arrive as the medics shout out, "INCOMING! 16 year old young man, ribs burning, bruises all over and a cut on his right arm!" the doctors issue out orders as they begin to work on him.

Meanwhile, Jake is outside the hospital as he gets out his phone and dials a number he waits until it picks up, "Hey Nathan, it's me, listen Kyle is in the hospital, it's bad." " _Stay there, I'm on my way with Haley."_ "Alright." Jake ends the call as he waits outside Kyle's room, until Nathan and Haley appeared as they said, "Where is he?" "Down the corridor, 2nd room." Nathan and Haley nod as they walk towards a recovery room as they see Kyle on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Right, that is it, I'm wrapping you in bubble wrap so tight, you won't be able to move. This is 2nd accident you have been in 2 months." Haley said with anger.

"Oh, don't be like that, Haley and it wasn't my fault somebody broke in and handed my ass on a platter." Kyle said with anger.

Haley rolled her eyes as she replied, "I bet, so what's hurting?" "My ribs, my groin and I have a cut on my arm, but I got a little careless." "Well that seems fair, but I am keeping an eye on you, you wind up in the hospital again and I'll wring your neck."

Kyle had to admit about now he was very frightened of Haley's anger even Nathan was too as Nathan said, "Haley, I mean no offence, but technically what happened to Kyle was not his fault he was simply defending himself." "Well, I might be able to forgive you but, if you do…" Kyle then interrupted her and said, "I know, you'll wring my neck."

Haley nodded as they saw a figure that came into the room with dirty blonde hair with blue eyes as she said, "Kyle O'Malley?" everyone looked at the female officer as Kyle said, "Yes, that is me, who's asking?" "My name is Officer Louise Hogan, I'm enquiring into the break-in that happened just an hour ago."

Kyle furrowed his eyebrows as he said, "I remember a Louise Hogan back a couple years ago, but she was born in 1980." "That's because I am Louise Hogan, it's been a long time, little cousin." "Yeah, too long, I think." "Last I saw you, you were only 1 year old, for your birthday, you wore a police officer costume that Grandpa, Uncle Frank and Uncle Henry bought for you."

Kyle remembered the uniform well, he even smiled saying that he wanted to be a cop when he was older and he was proud of that fact as was everyone. He then said, "What you doing here, cousin?" "Well, I heard you got the crap beat out of you so I figured coming on down and checking out your wounds." "Merely just a few broken ribs and a cut on my arm." "Surprised you haven't broken out of here." "I'm already annoyed that I've been denied, so how do you think I feel?"

Louise laughed as she said, "Stubborn and hard-headed, the family gene of O'Malley and Hogan lives up to the reputation." "Cute." "I need to talk to you about something and it involves you and me." "Okay."

Kyle looks to Nathan and Haley as he says, "Louise's going to keep an eye on me, why don't you guys get some coffee and something to eat?" "Okay, come on Hales." Nathan said as the two left the room as Louise then sat on the bed and Kyle then said, "Did they find the break-in person?" "No, but I did and _she_ is going to be fine."

Kyle looked on in shock as he said, "She? What do you mean, the robber I tangled with was a woman?" "Not just any woman, she's a former soldier with the 101st Airborne Division and a current NYPD officer." "She's a corrupt cop?!" Kyle snarled.

Louise then replied, "How can Kathleen O'Malley be a corrupt NYPD Cop?!"

Kyle stopped what he was about to say as he then said slowly, "Did… Did you say… Kathleen… Kathleen O'Malley?" "I did." "You know that's a good trick, but it's a little over the edge, my sister has been presumed dead since she was 5 years old, don't you dare push that on me!" "She's not dead! She's alive and well!" "What?" Kyle said unbelieving as he was handed a picture and a newspaper article.

He looked down at the article and saw it was the Tree Hill local paper that read, **"** _ **Young Girl Rescued in Daring Raid, 3 Robbers Found Dead."**_ He looked at the date and saw it was dated April 29th 1989. He then picked up the photo of Kathleen and saw she was in her NYPD uniform as he flashes back to when he first met her.

* * *

Kyle flashback scene

 _Kyle had recently threatened Riddle with outing him out in prison as a corrupt cop while he looks stunned as he stares at Kyle as he says to the female officer saying, "You might want to put a noose on this guy, make sure he doesn't speak." She looks to Baker who nods as she hauls Riddle to his feet._

 _Kyle goes to turn as he says, "What's your name rookie?" "Officer Kathleen." "That's your 1st name!" "You'll find out my name soon, young one."_

 _Kyle raised his eyebrows in puzzlement at the cryptic statement as he turned to speak with the other officers and Elizabeth as Kathleen watched the back of him and smiled saying, "Little brother, you did good."_

* * *

End Flashback Scene

New Brunswick Regional Medical Center

Kyle looked at the picture as he said, "All this time I never knew I was speaking to her, to my own flesh and blood." "She knew all along however." "How did she end up down in Tree Hill though?" "Tree Hill PD figured she was somewhere nearby so the State of North Carolina started a wide state-hunt and tried finding them." "The Simmons Brothers, they kidnapped her?" "They did, when the Tree Hill PD found her they found three bodies that were the Simmons Brothers and they found Kathleen, she was holding a weapon, a gun, 9mm."

Kyle was further shocked and surprised at this development as he said, "She killed all three of them?" "Wrestled the gun out of one of the brother's hands and killed all three of them, here."

Louise hands him a folder as he looks at the name and sees Kathleen's name on it as he says, "What's this?" "Kathleen's folder, everything you need to know ever since she went missing and what she's been up to…" Louise even gets out a bit of paper and writes on it as he is handed it and sees a number on it as he recognises it as a New York number as he says, "Kathleen's number?" "Yeah, it is, she always wanted to talk to you ever since she first saw you in New York, but she never found the courage, don't wait around forever, Kyle." "I won't, thanks Louise." "Anything for my cousin and a Tree Hill Raven." "Go Ravens." Kyle says as Louise smiles.

Louise turns to leave as she says, "By the way, don't worry about paying the medical insurance, consider it a gift from Kathleen and Me." "Thanks Cousin." Kyle says as he sees Louise leaving the room as Kyle salutes his cousin who returns it proudly as he turns to the file on his lap. He picks it up and opens it beginning to read it.

* * *

Name: Kathleen O'Malley

Age: 21 Years old

Height: 5 ft 9 ins

DOB: 8th May 1983

Hometown: Bay Ridge, Brooklyn, New York City

Weight: 190 lbs Very Muscular

Eye Colour: Dark Blue

Hair: Dark Brown, long tied up in a bun

Religion: Irish Catholic

Face: Smooth, no distinguishing marks

Family:

Frank O'Malley: 1953– 2002

Madison O'Malley (nee. Hogan): 1954-2002

Henry O'Malley: 1922-1999

Margaret O'Malley (nee. Donovan): 1921 – 2000

Thomas O'Malley: 1899 - 1973

Carolyn O'Malley (nee. Maguire): 1899 - 1976

Younger Brother: Kyle O'Malley: March 29th 1988 - Present

Backstory:

The oldest Third-Generation Irish-American child of the family Kathleen was born in Bay Ridge, Brooklyn, New York City, she went missing in 1989 a month after her younger brother's birthday and was raised by family on her mother's side. Ever since she was five years old, she always dreamed of becoming a New York Police Officer, like the previous generations of her family.

Mother was an army nurse turned Doctor was a trauma surgeon until her death in 2002 after she had committed suicide from depression. Father died in 2002 in the line of duty saving 12 of his fellow officers. He was awarded the Medal of Valour. The third highest decoration in the NYPD. Lieutenant in the NYPD.

The men in her family joined the United States Army and soon joined the NYPD. She enlisted in the United States Army Reserves in June 2000 after Junior Year in Tree Hill High School, after she graduated she then signed up for active duty. She was present at 9/11 and helped save some of the 1st responders while she was off duty.

After 9/11, she joined the 101st Airborne Division serving in the 187th Regiment in Afghanistan during Operation Anaconda and served in the Invasion of Iraq for a year until she returned due to PTSD in March 2004 attaining the rank of Staff Sergeant in the US Army.

1st class soldier with professional conduct on her record, only 2 problems with authority, a leader by example, very spirited and doing what it takes to win a battle, never lost a man or woman under her command.

Joined the New York Police Department graduating in September 2004, joining the 12th Precinct like the previous generations of her family before her.

Kathleen is a proud and honourable Irish-Catholic, she is hard-working, patriotic and respectful of everyone and their privacy. She holds members of the United States Armed Forces to high esteem and respects the sacrifices that herself and many others made for their country.

Hobbies:

Music (Jazz and Country), fixing up cars and sports (Football, Baseball and Boxing).

Skills are unique. Learned hand to hand combat at a young age of 5.

Learned to shoot at 5 years of age. Top marksman.

Can cook varied foods to perfection.

Top of his studies in Maths, English, Science, Gym Class, History, Geography and Drama.

Skilled Mechanic.

Skilled Linguist, speaks Italian and Spanish

Previous Schools:

St. Anselm's Roman Catholic School: September 1988 – April 1989 (The day she went missing).

Tree Hill High School: September 1997 – June 2001

Profession:

Enlisted in the Army Reserves in June 2000, trained in the Bronx, NY.

Signed up for Active duty in the United States Army June 2001 attained the rank of Sergeant.

Qualified for Airborne Training and passed joining the 101st Airborne Division.

March 2002 deployed to Afghanistan for Operation Anaconda with the 187th Regiment.

March 20th 2003, served in the Invasion of Iraq promoted to Staff Sergeant in December 2003.

Honourably discharged in March 2004 due to Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.

Joined the NYPD the same month and graduated in September 2004 joining the 12th Precinct.

* * *

Kyle continued to read the file until he found out enough information as he closed the file and placed it on the bed-stand as he sat in thought staring at the phone number in his hand.

Soon he sees Nathan come back in the room who is out of breath as Kyle says, "Nathan, what's wrong, you okay?" "It's bad." "What the hell are you talking about?" "Lucas's is in the hospital, he got in a car accident along with Keith." Nathan says.

Kyle looked in shock as he thinks to himself, " _The only easy day was yesterday."_

* * *

 _ **Next up on One Tree Hill**_

 _ **. . . . … . . . . .**_

 **Kyle recuperates from his battle wounds**

Kyle is working out on his punching bag throwing fist after fist

" _Recuperation is important, I don't want to injure myself worse before our next game."_

 **Making the difficult choice**

Kyle stares at his phone deciding whether or not to call the number

" _Do I call her and what the hell do I say?"_

 **Is a reunion on the cards?**

A woman's voice is heard saying.

" _Kyle O'Malley?"_

He turns and is given the shock of his life.

* * *

There we have Kathleen's biography, I didn't include her medals though, so I assume Kyle read about it and decided not to bring it up.


	12. The Classics

In Episode 14, I tried to decide how to fit Kyle in but I decided he went home after being discharged and I couldn't fit his scenes into the episode so I have decided to set this chapter 12 in Episode 15. Let's get the show on the road. Episode 15, 16, 17 involved.

* * *

Chapter 12:

2 Days later

Kyle is back in his apartment and is finishing working out on his punching bag as he takes 30 minute intervals to allow his right arm to rest after the wound from his assault happened, he walks over to the table and looks at the slip of paper with his sister Kathleen's number on it as he decides to enter the number but refrains from pressing the dial button, he hears a knock at the door as he opens it and sees Nathan as he walks in, "Hey man, you okay?" "Yeah, just dealing with a lot, right now."

Nathan walks over and sees the boxing tape on Kyle's hands as he says, "I thought the doctor said to rest and recuperate?" "Recuperation is important, plus I don't want to injure myself worse before our next game." "Well, that next game is going to be in Charlotte at the home of the Charlotte Bobcats." "Wow, so what happens there?" "Well, the cheerleading team attends a competition so it's our job to play a game there." "And this game is part of the season?" "Yeah it is and the best part it's Whitey's 500th game." "That's huge." "Huge for everyone so that's why, it's important to win." "Let's hope we do it."

Nathan looks over at Kyle's phone and sees the number as he says, "Your sister's number?" "Yeah, I still haven't decided what to do." "I think you need to call her." "The last time I saw her was after my birthday and I don't even remember what day it was. It was before she got kidnapped." "Sometimes fate happens right?" "Maybe. But, I don't know what to do exactly." "My advice, follow your heart." "Maybe." "Think about it." "Alright." Kyle says solemnly.

Nathan nods as Kyle asks, "How's things at home?" "Worse, my parents are fighting over me and I can't think straight." "Next stage is that they'll try to bribe you." "You think?" "It's either that or they're throwing punches at each other." "This is only going to get worse." "Probably, but you do have the right to choose what you want, I think." "I think you can but I'm not sure if it's allowed." "Try looking it up on the internet. Something might come up." "Thanks, I think Lucas is out of the hospital." "Yeah, Jake told me and asked if I could pitch in on a get well gift." "Yeah, I did the same thing too." Kyle nods as he begins to say something but his phone rings and he sees a number pop up and it's Kathleen's number.

He ignores it before cancelling the call as Nathan says, "Why didn't you answer?" "I don't know, I think this is causing a headache for me." "Why don't you take a walk, maybe it could clear your head." "Yeah you're right, thanks." "No problem, I best get going, I think round 2 is coming soon." "Jesus, it's like a warzone, you need a place to hunker down, let me know, I'll let you crash here." "Yeah, Haley offered me the same thing too." "You always got people, who'll back you, good luck." "Yeah, you too." Kyle says.

Nathan exits the house as Kyle goes to shower, he heads to Tree Hill Mall walking around and he sees Brooke sitting on a bench as he walks over and says, "Hey Brooke, you okay?" "No, Lucas broke up with me." Brooke replies with tears falling down her face.

"What the hell? Why did he break up with you?!" Kyle says caring about Brooke who replies, "I don't know, but he said that things wouldn't work out and he needed time to figure stuff out." "He just basically let's just be friends." "Yeah, I don't know what to do." "I never was in this situation, but I think you need to spend a little time away from him to figure things out." "All I ever wanted was a guy, who was loyal, sweet and courageous and is a good friend."

Kyle smiles saying, "Well you have me as a friend and Mouth too." "Yeah, of course, you two are loyal and you're good friends." "Yeah, we are." "So how's things with you?" "Well, did you ever know a Kathleen O'Malley in High school, you must have been in Freshman year." "A cousin?" "No, more like long-lost sister." "Oh my god, wow, I didn't know." "Neither did I, until Christmas." "Are you sure she went to Tree Hill?" "Yeah, she went when my cousin was there. Thing is, I don't know what to do." "Well she is your sister, you should try to reach out to her." "Yeah."

Brooke then said, "If it was my sister and I didn't know, I would try to contact her, maybe catch up, don't let it go away, Kyle, you deserve to find her and figure this whole thing out." "You're right, I guess I do." "Kathleen, did you say was your sister's name?" "Yeah, why? You knew her?" "When I was on the cheerleading squad in freshman year, there had been a power struggle between Morgan Finley and Kathleen, it was really ugly, those two fought like hell for weeks I swear, it was like world war 2." "Well, we O'Malley's can fight like hell." "Well Kathleen, was the good person, she fought with her fists and pranked Morgan a few times. Morgan was no match for her." "Anyone who takes on a O'Malley, should have done their homework." "Maybe they should have." Brooke said.

Kyle chuckled as he looked and saw Mouth as he said, "Would you excuse me, I just have to go somewhere." "Sure, glad I could help." "Thank you again." Kyle said.

Kyle walked over and said, "Hey Mouth." "Hey, guess you heard about Brooke and Lucas." "You knew about it?" "Haley told me, I couldn't believe what he did to Brooke." "Don't worry, I'll talk to him. What you doing here?" "Figure, I'd get something to eat and work up the courage to talk to Brooke." Mouth says.

Kyle smiles before saying, "Atta-boy, need some help?" "Yeah, talk me out of it." "Mouth, let me tell you something." "Okay." "You and I, are pretty much Brooke's friends, she thinks of us as loyal and courageous." "Okay?" "My advice, don't let the moment go, listen to what she tells you and be a good listener and try to offer advice and comfort." "So no sex & no making out, right?" "Yes, that's what I am talking about." "Got it." "Heed this advice well." "Thank you for advice." "No problem. Just let me know how it works out." Kyle says.

* * *

Kyle walks away as he walks to the library, he finds a computer and begins to search up Tree Hill High School in 1997. He reads through and doesn't find any newspaper reports but he finds images in 2000-2001 and sees a cheerleader who's smiling as he recognises who it is, " _Kathleen Cross"_ he smiles as he sees another picture of a woman in her combat uniform with the silver star on her uniform as it reads, " _Fighting Warrior awarded Silver Star."_

He reads the reason for the decoration and smiles brightly recognising the war hero, he evens finds something interesting, " _Sgt Kathleen O'Malley of the 101_ _st_ _Airborne Division, reluctantly accepted the Silver Star for bravery in combat, refused to talk about the decoration saying she fought for her country because it was the right thing to do. She didn't do it for recognition, but because it was to protect her comrades in arms."_ he continued to read that the paper recognised his family and he realised his own father knew about the awarding of the silver star.

He turned the computer off as he then pulled out his phone and dialled Sgt Vinetti's number as it answered quickly saying, " _Hey kid, how's things?" "_ Uh, good, listen, you got a minute?" " _What about?" "_ My Dad, right before he died, did he tell you anything about Kathleen?" " _Yeah, I reunited with Kathleen in 2001 on 9/11, as did your Dad, then she deployed to Afghanistan." "_ Did you know anything about her being awarded the Silver Star in 2002, right before Dad died?" " _I'm sorry kid, I knew about it, when she came home I gave her a place, you were my godchildren, I wanted to reunite you two together. But she wanted to wait a while because of her PTSD."_ "Okay." Kyle said.

Vinetti then continued, _"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you, your dad meant a lot to me, he was a like a Dad to me as well and I looked at you like you were my son. I loved the both of you." "_ I know you did, thank you." " _What for?" "_ For looking after her." " _No problem, kid. Hey, I'll see you soon." "_ Yeah, got the summer to look forward to. Well only a few weeks of it, because I'm training for the Army Reserves." " _Still I get to see you until you leave again." "_ Hey, Christmas I still have." " _That as well. I better go kid, good luck." "_ Thanks Sarge. Good luck, bye." Kyle says ending the phone call as he looks on in content as he gets up and walks to the window looking out at the courtyard as he sees a figure in a blue skirt, with a green shirt, her brown hair was let down, she wore no make up and she looked up. It is Kathleen.

Both brother and sister looked at each other from their respective distances through their blue eyes that were mirrored each other's as Kathleen walked away as Kyle stayed looking out the window.

* * *

It is night time and Brooke is sitting at home as she hears a knock at the door, she walks and sees Mouth as she says, "Lips, what are you doing here?" "I figured you could use some comfort and I came over out of my will and loyalty." "Thank you, Mouth, why don't you come on in."

Mouth walked in and revealed a bag as he said, "I didn't know what film you liked so I figured, I bring over a few and some ice cream." "Thanks, Lips." "No worries." Mouth says.

They watch the movies that Mouth brought over involving, X-Men, Mission Impossible and the Gremlins movie as they finished it with Brooke's head on Mouth's shoulder as Brooke said, "Thank you Mouth, for this." "My pleasure." Mouth said.

Mouth looked at the time and said, "Uh oh, I best get going, I gotta get home." "Mouth, wait a minute…" Mouth stopped at the door as Brooke walked towards him, he was at arms-length with her.

Mouth POV

What did Brooke want? And she's at arms-length, god, she looks perfect, her red-brown hair, her sultry green eyes, they look good. Mouth, remember what Kyle said, don't play her for her emotions and don't use her.

To hell with Kyle's advice, I'm doing it.

Main POV

Mouth leans in and plants a soft kiss on Brooke's lips as he stops saying, "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that." "No, do it again, please." Brooke pleads.

Mouth moves in again and kisses her again running his hand through her hair as he grins before he continues to kiss her again and again. The next three hours are a blur as Mouth says breathing heavily, "I always wanted to kiss you and I'm glad I did." "You are a good kisser, I understand that you want to wait to have sex and I won't pressure you." "I promise to be loyal to you." "I know you will." "Would you like to come round tomorrow at the same time?" "For you, I will." "Thanks Lips, promise though that Lucas never knows about this." Brooke says.

Mouth nods saying, "He doesn't need to know, it's our business only."

Brooke smiles kissing him again softly as Mouth walks away saying goodbye as Brooke smiles watching him walk away.

* * *

The next day, Kyle is walking to the class as he sees Jake and Peyton talking as he walks over and says, "Is it me or did today just get colder?" "No, it isn't you, Brooke's no longer my friend, I betrayed her trust by being with Lucas and now I lost my friend." Peyton said solemnly.

Kyle then sighed saying, "Sorry to hear."

Jake then said, "Hey, I think practice is on today." "Yeah, sounds good, I'll see you there." Kyle said as he walked away.

He then came across Mouth who had a massive smile on his face, Kyle went into detective mode and noticed a love bite on his neck and bit of lipstick smeared on the neck too as Kyle concluded, " _He broke the rule, what the hell is wrong with my advice?"_

Mouth walked over and said, "Hey Kyle." "You broke the rule, didn't you?" "The no sex and make out rule?" "Yes, that rule." "Can I say something in defence?" "Go on then." "We simply watched movies last night, we got a little comfortable and when I got up to leave, she asked me to hold up. But then I stared into her beautiful face, I only saw innocence in her eyes, it was like staring at a meadow. I simply rolled the dice and kissed her."

Kyle was surprised, he even tried to detect a hint of a lie in what Mouth had told him as he signalled for him to continue as he listened to all the details of what happened and Kyle simply said, "Well, I am surprised, and quite frankly, while you broke the rule, which I am a little pissed about, but overall, I'm impressed, consider me amazed." "Thanks, and I have a date tonight as well." "I'm bedazzled, well done sir." "Thank you, and I haven't told anyone about what has gone on." "Good, only you and I only know, understand?" "Yes, I understand." "Good man." "I best get going." "See you for this weekend's boxing session." "See you then."

Later on Kyle and Nathan were in the gym with the team training for the next game, Nathan was wearing a white vest and Kyle was wearing a blue vest as he was defending the box as Kyle focused on the box and marking Nathan as they heard Whitey say, "Now, listen up, all of you! As long as we're a man short, you're going to have to work double-time to take up the slack! Alright, let's play!"

They continue training as they see Lucas try and give a claim to Whitey but he is pushed down as he walks away, soon Dan comes into the room as Kyle says, "Heads up, the devil is in town." "The Devil?" "What would you call him?" "A son of a bitch." "Bit heavy don't you think?" Kyle says as he stops Nathan from shooting.

"I guess, but I think it fits." "Well, that's your opinion, not mine." Kyle says as he is side-stepped by Nathan. They continue practice as Lucas leaves slamming the door as they watch on in shock.

* * *

Later, Kyle is working out lifting his dumbbells as he hears the phone ringing, he walks over putting his weights down and looks seeing that Karen is calling him, he answers saying, "Miss Roe, anything I can help with?" " _Yeah, Lucas hasn't stopped by yours, has he?" "_ No, he hasn't, why?" " _Well it's just he walked out and now I can't find him." "_ Yeah, I'll go take a look for him." " _Thank you so much, I appreciate it."_ "No trouble, I'll call back once I find him." Kyle says as he ends the call before muttering to himself, " _There goes my evening."_

Kyle puts on his jacket and his boots as he walks out locking the door going to the river court as he sees Junk and Fergie who say, "Hey man, what's up?" "Any of you seen Lucas, his mother's looking for him?" "No, he ain't come by here, man, but we'll keep an eye out though." "Appreciate it."

He then turns and walks back to town and sees Lucas coming out of a bar as he says, _"What the hell? Why were you in there?"_

Kyle then walks into the bar and looks around as he walks towards the bar as the barman then says, "What can I do you, sir?" "Looking for someone, tall, blonde hair, kind of a loner, wearing a black cast…" Kyle picks up the cast and shows it to the barman before continuing, "Like this." "Right, well you just missed him, but he wasn't alone." "That right?" "Yeah, left with a girl." "What did she look like?"

Kyle pulled out a 10 dollar bill as the barman then said, "Dark hair, bought him a beer the two left together. Looked pretty cosy as well." "Thank you." Kyle said.

Kyle then walked away as he walked out and called Karen and said, "Miss Roe, it's me, there's no sign of him." _"Oh my god, I've tried everywhere else, Brooke and Peyton don't know either." "_ Alright." _"Thanks for you help anyway."_ "No problem."Kyle said ending the call.

Kyle looked down and felt his stomach as he then walked towards a little diner walking in and found a booth as a red-headed waitress walked over, "What would you like?" "Cola in a bottle, and I'll have a steak, egg, peas and fries." "Certainly, handsome." The waitress said with a wink.

Kyle just rolled his eyes as he looked out the window soon the meal came and he paid the waitress as he ate the meal, and looked out the window, he ate the meal and left walking back to his apartment in the night.

* * *

The next morning, Mouth arrives as him and Kyle are working on a boxing session as Kyle said, "How was your night?" "It was good, spent it with Brooke." "And it lead to another session of you two." "Yeah it did." "Well, just take it slow, okay?" "Right." "I mean it, just build the trust, but don't break her heart." "Otherwise, you'll kill me." "That's right." Kyle said chuckling.

They continued the boxing session throughout the day as they worked on muscular endurance and strength as Kyle guided Mouth.

In the evening, Mouth had packed up and Kyle had gotten out a bottle of water as he heard the door knock, he walked and saw Nathan who had a bag with him as Nathan said, "You know how you said, you'd offer a place for me to stay." "Yeah, I do remember that." "Could I stay here for a night or two." "Come on in."

Nathan walked in and said, "Things have gotten unbearable, I can't go back to the house nor can I live with my Dad." "Haley knows this?" "Yeah, she does, I'm thinking about emancipation, getting me away from the house and Dad." "Sounds like a good way out, you'd be free of everything and try to rebuild." "Might be tough at first but I could handle it." "Plus you're a Scott, you can endure it." "Thanks for the boost of Confidence." "No worries man."

Later on, Nathan, Kyle and Haley were at the café as they saw Sheryl Crow walk in as Haley looks in shock and acting all fangirl, they listen to Sheryl sing one of her songs, " _The First Cut is The Deepest."_ All three listen to the song as Nathan takes a picture of Haley in the image and does the same with Kyle too.

Afterwards, everyone heads home as Kyle sleeps on the couch whilst Nathan sleeps in the bed.

* * *

It is the weekend of the Trip to Charlotte the cheerleading competition and the Ravens basketball match, Kyle is walking to the bus as he sits on his own at the front as Mouth joins him, "Alright?" "Yeah, I hope." "You look like you have an inner conflict going on."

Kyle gives him a picture as Mouth looks at it saying, "Who's the girl?" "My Sister." "I didn't know you had a sister." "When I was one year old, she went missing, for 15 years I never knew about until I reunited with my cousin who's an officer in the Tree Hill PD." "Did she go to Tree Hill?" "Yeah, graduated after you finished Freshman Year. She was a soldier in Afghanistan and Iraq after 9/11, now an NYPD Officer." "Wow, I guess if I ever meet her, I'll thank her for her Service." Mouth says. Kyle nods.

They arrive at the hotel in Charlotte, North Carolina and they head up to their floor as Whitey tells the team, "Listen up! We've got a team meeting in the conference room after dinner. Lights out at 9 O'Clock! Consider your room assignments, final!"

Kyle walks into his room seeing only a single bed as he says, " _Lucky me."_

Kyle stayed in the room after the team meeting, he pulled out a bottle of water and a shots glass, pouring a glass and downing it quickly, he then pulled out his phone and entered the number into his phone, he thumbs the dial button as he presses it and allows it to ring.

The phone rings until the 4th one as it is answered with a voice saying, " _Hello."_

Kyle doesn't reply he recognises that it is Kathleen's voice, he just stays quiet instead until he pushes the button choosing not to talk. He opens the door and closes it heading downstairs, Karen sees this and goes to follow him. Kyle continues walking until he stops and goes to sit in the lobby as Karen sees him and walks over to him as she says, "Hey, curfew is at 9." "I didn't exactly want to sleep." "What's troubling you?" "My sister, Kathleen." "I knew Kathleen."

Kyle looks up from having his head in his hands as he asks, "You knew her?" "Yeah, she was a lovely girl and young lady. Every boy in Tree Hill wanted to date and ask her out, but because of the Hogan family, no boy didn't stand a chance, she didn't even date for that matter." "Well she's a O'Malley, we wait for the right person to come along and we make our move."

Karen laughed saying, "After she graduated, I never knew what happened to her." "I found out from our cousin Louise Hogan." "The Hogan's are your Mother's side of the family?" "Yeah, they're my family. I hadn't spoken to them in a while, just only Louise." "How long has it been since you knew you had a sister?" "Since Christmas, I watched a Christmas tape that was in my bag and I found out my sister was present for my birthday and 1st Christmas." "I can never forgive myself if I ever found out I had a long-lost sister?" "Neither can I."

Karen then rubs his arm saying, "Well, I'll let you stay up, just don't let Whitey catch you." "Thanks, Miss Roe." "Call me Karen." "I prefer to be polite."

Karen smiles as she walks back to the room and Kyle sees everyone walking towards the entrance as he walks up to his room, he opens the door and closes it as he heads to the window pulling out a bottle of whiskey as he pours a glass and looks out the window staring at the view silently drinking the whiskey in peace.

The next morning, Kyle wakes up and sees walks to the restaurant for breakfast as he sees everyone with hands on their heads and in pain as Mouth says, "Morning." "Mouth, what's with everyone?" "Let's just say they all got a little drunk and Whitey's pissed about it." "I can imagine that."

The basketball team watch as the cheerleading squad perform their routines. By the end of the performance the rewards are given out as Brooke wins the best choreographer award as he and Mouth applaud the team.

* * *

Later on, Kyle is on the basketball court playing against the opposition the Greyhounds as they trail by a point and on the verge of losing the game.

Kyle scored most of the points alongside Nathan as they huddle in for a team talk with 15 seconds left on the clock, Kyle takes the ball as he passes to Nathan and is instantly double-teamed, who passes to Tim.

Nathan dribbles his way through and does a fade-away shot and instantly scores. Everyone celebrates as Kyle races over to Whitey and Tim as they celebrate his 500th win as Raven's coach.

The cheerleading and basketball teams get on the bus after the game as Kyle sees Brooke and Mouth sitting together as Mouth kisses Brooke, he smiles as he tells himself, " _I sure do know how to set somebody up."_ Kyle just chuckles lightly as he turns his attention to the dog-tags.

Afterwards, Kyle is walking home to his apartment with a bag of Chinese food, he gets out his phone and M1911 as he begins to work on the gun assembling it very quickly and disassembling quickly as well.

Meanwhile, Mouth walks over to Brooke's house and knocks, she opens the door and Mouth sees her upset as he holds his arms out comforting her, soon Brooke kisses Mouth as they walk into the house and Mouth kisses her saying, "Well done, you deserved the reward." "You helped me out, thanks Lips." "No problem beautiful."

Mouth continues to kiss Brooke as the two then fall on Brooke's bed continuing to do so, not removing any of their clothing.

* * *

 _ **Next up on One Tree Hill**_

 **An annual charity night**

" _So what is this charity night about?"_

 _ **A unlikely reunion happens**_

" _Kyle O'Malley?"_

Kyle turns around and is given the shock of his life.

 _ **All to find out next time.**_

* * *

Hope you liked this one, I did mention we would be seeing different ships, current ones we have seen are Naley, Brouth (Latest one), Kyle and Millicent, Brucas. Do let me know what other ships you want to see and I will input them in.

Hope you liked this one. Please like and review my fantastic readers.


	13. Reunion of O'Malley Brother and Sister

Chapter 13 up and running, the moment we have all been waiting for. Episode 18 and 19 feature the re-union and Kyle and Kathleen taking a trip to their Maternal Grandparent's old home.

* * *

Chapter 13:

Several days later, Kyle is at the school in the room just fixing his shirt as Jake approaches him wearing the Ravens mascot costume, "Hey Kyle."

Kyle turns and laughs as he says, "Oh my god! That's what you're going as?" "Yeah, all for a good cause." "Well, I am just going as myself." "You looking forward to this?" "Yeah, what is this charity night about?" "Well basically, the boy toys, which are the us basically are pawned off to the women of Tree Hill." "Lovely sight." "Basically we're being bid on by them and the money goes to charity, ever done something like this?" "No, and plus I was in Catholic High, nothing like this ever happened."

Jake nodded saying, "Don't suppose you'll be ducking." "Well if I know my Grandmother's aim, she'd throw two dozen pans at my head." "Let me guess, old Irish Catholic Grandmother with a deadly aim?" "Right you are." Kyle laughed remembering his grandmother dearly as they watched Tim head up to the podium as Kyle says, "What are the odds, that he does crap up there?" "You give me odds that short to gamble on."

They watch as one of the women bids a couple notes as Whitey says, "Sold for eight dollars." as Kyle chuckles saying, "Whoever was the poor woman that had to spend money on Tim, I'll say a few words of condolences." "Well, now it's me." "Good luck, chief."

Jake slipped on the hat as he headed up with Kyle standing at the stairs just watching his phone as he turned it off, Lucas came up beside him and said, "Hey, guess we didn't speak much." "No, we didn't." "For what it's worth, what you heard about me and Brooke, I guess, I was stupid." "You let something good go. But then again, the heart wants, what the heart wants, right?" "What do you mean?" "I saw you pulling out of the bar with a brunette." "Alright, I guess, I made mistakes." "Maybe, but you broke my friend's heart and all I can say, is that you were wrong to do so."

Meanwhile, outside in the room, Kathleen had walked in, she had walked over to a table and pulled out the pamphlet scanning the names seeing Kyle's name as she smiled checking her wallet that had cash, she watched as the boy in the Ravens costume had walked off after being bid on as she readied her wallet smiling.

Kyle was getting ready to go on as he walked up the steps before murmuring in Latin as he walked on listening to the crowds as they cheered for him, he just walked on as he pointed at Mouth nodding as undid a button of his shirt revealing a bit of the chest.

Soon the bidding started as one woman said, "100 dollars!" then the bids rolled in only slowly rising to 150 dollars, soon Kathleen spoke up saying, "200 dollars!"

Whitey heard the bid and put it down saying, "SOLD FOR 200 DOLLARS!" Kyle chuckled as he walked off the podium high-fiving Mouth and Whitey as he laughed to himself, "200 bucks, boy did I get lucky!"

* * *

Kyle nodded to Lucas and Nathan as he left the room heading out into the auditorium looking around for whoever bid on him, he waited for 10 minutes, until he walked out into the darkness until he was far away from sight of the high school standing in an empty car park space as he heard a voice say, "Kyle O'Malley?"

Kyle turned around and saw Kathleen standing in front of him, his mouth widened seeing his oldest sister in front of him as he said, "Kath…"

Kathleen walked a little further as she said, "It's good to see you, little brother." Kyle just stays silent before he says, "It's been a long time." "Too long, you not going to hug your older sister?" Kathleen says with a smirk.

Kyle walks a little closer before reluctantly hugging his older sister as he says, "I've missed you Sis." "I missed you too, Baby Brother."

Kathleen sings an Irish song in Kyle's ear as Kyle chuckles saying, "I remember the song. You used to sing it to me when I was little." "Grandma helped out too." Kathleen said.

Kyle then said, "I'm sorry I stabbed you in the shoulder." "I'm sorry I cut you on your arm." "All's fair in family and war." "Fair's is fair, little one."

Kyle smiled as he broke the hug saying, "You want to get something to eat?" "What are you saying?" "Let's celebrate the two of us reuniting." "Come on then, little brother, I know a place." "Down at the river front? Does the best duck in the town?" "Damn that Hogan & O'Malley gene." "You got it as well, sis." Kyle said jokingly.

Kathleen gave him a little roughhousing as they shared some laughter too when Kyle says, "Guess we have a lot to catch up on." "Damn right we do." Kathleen said as Kyle laughed.

They laughed about their journeys of growing up as they walked to the restaurant, they walked in as Kathleen got them a booth as a waitress came by and said, "Any drinks?" "Two glasses of Bushmills 1608, it's a celebration, reuniting with my little brother."

Kyle then smiled saying, "She just got back from Iraq in March 2004, serving the very country we all love." "Certainly."

Kathleen chuckled saying, "You didn't mention me being a cop." "Had you been undercover, there'd have been some ramifications." "Fair point." The glasses of whiskey came back as Kyle and Kathleen then picked them up and clinked their glasses together saying, "To Family." "To Family." Kathleen echoed as they drank their glasses before ordering dinner.

Kathleen then said, "You got Dad's looks." "I always thought I looked like Grandpa, though you got Grandma's freckle." Kathleen chuckled saying, "You got Grandpa's muscle." "Dad's as well." Kyle said as Kathleen nodded.

Kyle then looked as he saw two men join them at his and Kathleen's table as Kathleen looked unhappy saying, "If it ain't Will Smith and Danny Maguire, I thought I was rid of you klutzes." "Ain't you nice and welcoming, Kathleen?" "Considering I ain't up for reuniting with you morons, I'll make one thing clear." Kathleen said as she unhooked her gun hiding it under the table and clicked it as she pointed it at Danny's manhood.

Kyle did the same pointing his gun at William Smith as he said, "Don't even think about going for your guns or this turns into a bloodbath." "A man who strikes first admits his ideas have given out. Old Chinese proverb." "Go ahead, make my day. Old American proverb."

William laughs as he says, "This guy, he's funny, where'd you find this chump?" "Careful what you say about my brother."

William looks on in shock as Katherine continues, "That's right, he's my brother and he's a hell of a lot like me except he's far more violent than me."

Kyle leans in unclicking his gun before saying, "I catch you two selling dope on street corners, I'll hang you from a meat hook, I'll do the world a favour by getting rid of you."

The two men are shocked by the threat as they walk away in a hurry as Kathleen chuckles shaking her head as she says, "You definitely have the Irish temper." "Showed that against Riddle, didn't I?" "You were a bad-ass, little brother."

The two talked for a little while as Kathleen asked him questions about Elizabeth and Millicent, he even found out his sister had met them both and like the two of them. Their dinner had come as Kyle and his sister then said Grace, "Bless us O Lord, for these gifts for which we're about to receive from thy bounty through Christ, our lord, amen." They made the sign of the cross as Kyle said, "Still go to church, right?" "Yeah, you?" "Yeah, I do, attend every Sunday." "Ain't we a weird pair?" "How we were raised, right?" "Right."

Kyle then said, "So, any man in your life?" "Married to the job." "Fast engagement." Kathleen shot him a look as he said, "If I had a man, I would have held it off, so that you would give him the blessing." "As long as he respects you and honours you, he has my blessing, if not…" "You cut his manhood off or kill him." "Damn right, I do." "You definitely are the image of the men in our family." "I just have an old-school way of doing things, plus I'm sure when you were my age. Grandpa Hogan talked about driving the boys out of your way." "Oh he did, he shot one death glare and they backed off like it was shooting pigs in a barrel." Kyle chuckled when Kathleen said that.

* * *

After dinner they were walking along the riverfront as Kyle said, "When do you head back?" "I'm off for a month, I worked too hard and I haven't worked through my PTSD yet." "You never lost a man or woman under your command." "I may not have, but I still saw a lot." "How bad was it?" "It was hard, the war, seeing the dead civilians, reminded me of 9/11." "When I heard the explosion, I prayed that Dad was going to come home alive and everyone else too." "Yeah, we all did, even I prayed that I would get there and help them out." "When it happened, they sent me home but I stayed to help out the civilians getting of the Brooklyn Bridge, me and Elizabeth did that, we even ventured into the city and helped out providing medical care and finding the wounded." Kyle said.

Kathleen smiled at the thought as she said, "Still you were reckless." "While it was reckless, I still don't regret a damn thing that I did." "Saved 505 civilians, 94 children, 1 NYPD Cop and 410 civilians." "A half of that on the Brooklyn Bridge and the rest in the subway on Fulton Street Station." "You stepped up no matter what, you and Lizzie did so and you saved as many lives as you could." "Ma was smiling and crying at the same time, Dad, he just simply smiled before he said, _"I'm proud of you, son, you did us all proud."_ What about you?" "I was right behind him, when you, Mom, Dad hugged I was so proud of you, you became a hero, but in a way, you stood proudly and every firefighter and police officer were proud of you." Kathleen said.

Kyle smiled widely thinking about all his family not knowing that Kathleen had been fighting alongside as they had done their part for their city but altogether they kept their vow to go above and beyond, no matter what the cost.

* * *

Kathleen flashback scene

September 11th 2001

Fulton Street Station

 _The last ambulance had gone away towards the hospital after they loaded up the last patient, Kyle and Lizzie walked around, Kyle was limping due to a bit of glass impaling him in his right leg, his own father and the 12_ _th_ _Precinct veteran officers stood there as his mother walked over to him smiling with tears in her eyes as she said, "I'm proud of my boy, you did everyone proud, even if it was reckless." "I'm sorry Mom." Kyle said._

 _Frank walked over to Kyle and Madison and smiled widely as he said, "I'm proud of you, son, you did us all proud." "Thanks Dad." Kyle smiled._

 _Every firefighter and police officer stood watching the scene as Sergeant Vinetti spoke saying, "ATTEN-HUT!" all officers and firefighters stood to attention even Kathleen did the same as she stood behind them as Baker then said, "PRESENT TOO!" everyone saluted as Kyle and Elizabeth salute as well._

 _Everyone then stood as they cheered for Kyle and Lizzie, they didn't see two teenagers, what they saw were heroes._

 _Kathleen simply smiled before she walked away saying, "You did good, Bro."_

End Flashback

* * *

Present Day

Kyle and Kathleen were walking back to Kyle's place as Kyle let Kathleen in as he showed her around, Kathleen was quite surprised at how well her brother had done for himself as she said, "I'm impressed." "Take it you like how I have done." "You're the hard-working definition of a man." "A lot better than today's generation." "Still our parents would have been proud of us both." "Yeah, they would have." Kyle said as he continued, "So how long you around for?"

Kathleen turned and said, "I'm going to be leaving in a month, but I'll still be here for your 1st play-off game." "Thanks Kath." Kathleen looked over at the wall of blue as she smiled saying, "Like the wall." "Figured, I'd have this to remind myself of who we are." "No argument there, you don't have Grandpa Hogan's picture." "Louise said, she'd find one of him and Great Grandpa Hogan later on in the week in their department uniforms." "I'll get one and send it to you." "Well I'll be back for the summer doing Reserve training so you don't have to worry about getting one sent down here."

Kathleen nodded, she knew her brother wouldn't want her to go to all that trouble as she said, "For now, let's get Grandpa Hogan's pictures up and that'll be that." "Alright, why don't you stay here for the night?" "Na, I got a place at Grandpa's house, it got given to Louise before they passed away." "I'll come over, then." "Here's the address." "Already have it, in Mom's address book." "How comes you never came to the house?" Kathleen asked curious as to why he never came around to the house she grew up in since she was 6 years old.

Kyle just took a breath and said, "I don't know, I just felt that what if they weren't there? Or whether they sold the house to somebody else and retired." "They never did, before they died, they signed the house over to Louise, they trusted her with it." "Oh, sorry." "Don't be, tell you what, you, me and Louise are going to spend a day together as a family." "What if the job demands her?" "It won't she's off duty tonight anyway."

Kyle smiled saying, "Stay here tonight and I'll cook you up a nice a breakfast." "Alright, little brother, I'll stay the night." "You take the bed, I'll take the couch." "Ain't you a gentleman?" "Just being honourable." "Another O'Malley trait." Kyle and Kathleen laughed together.

Kyle then took a couch cushion as Kathleen slept in a vest and a pair of shorts that Kyle lent to her. In the O'Malley kids lives, they felt whole, brother and sister re-united and nothing could drive them apart.

* * *

The next early morning, Kyle woke up and started putting on a full fry-up of bacon, mushrooms, eggs (Scrambled and Fried) and a waffle as Kathleen approached dressed in her clothing from yesterday and said, "Holy… I think I need to take you back with me to New York." Kyle laughed saying, "Really?" "No, I was kidding, I don't want to take you away from your friends." "Thanks for respecting that." "No problem, is it nearly ready?" "Another 2 minutes, I haven't gone to the bathroom, do you mind taking over?" "Yeah, sure." "Thanks, you're a life-saver." Kyle then raced to the bathroom as Kathleen laughed.

The pair sat down at the table as they said Grace before eating and Kathleen said, "You do an amazing fry-up." "It's like Mom always said, "You can never have too much breakfast." "She drilled that into me, from when I was 3." "At least we learned to get to the eggs before Dad." "Did you ever wonder what the obsession was about the O'Malley's and eating eggs?" "I think it's because we love eggs." "Well don't go sprouting feathers." Kathleen mimics a chicken as Kyle laughs saying, "I remember when you did that, it was a story book, Grandma was reading to me."

Kathleen laughed remembering the day as she said, "You thought, I was funny." "Yeah, I did, didn't I?" "You did. What time you gotta be in School?" "0800." "I'll drive you in." "You sure?" "Trust me, plus, I needed to see if there was anybody around from my days there." "Whitey's still there." "Get out of town." "No lie." "Get in the shower and I'll drive you in, _vamos_." "You been spending time with Johnny Ramirez?" "A little too much." "As long as he watches your back." Kyle says as he jumps in the shower Kathleen stands there and says, "If only you knew."

Later on, Kyle and Kathleen are seen driving into the school parking lot as Kathleen looks and says, "Hasn't changed a bit." "Still bring you back to the good ole days." "Yeah, except I was just out of my element but I survived and became a cheerleading captain." "From what I hear, it turned pretty ugly." "Yeah, WW2 nightmare." "Still, she should have learned to take on an O'Malley." "Oh yes." Kathleen said as Kyle got out of the car and pulled out his pack.

Nathan and Haley are walking to the entrance as they see Kyle and say, "Hey Kyle." "Hey Nate, Haley, want you to meet somebody."

Nathan and Haley see a tall brown haired woman with blue eyes wearing a leather jacket, skinny jeans and a checkered shirt as Haley says, "Kathleen, oh my god, it's so good to see you." "Great to see you Haley, you too Nate."

Nathan nods as he shakes Kathleen's hand saying, "Good to see you again, I think it was freshman year." "It was, see your on the basketball team still." "Yeah, Kyle is actually a great player." "Thank you." "Where you been all this time?" "I've been away in the Army." "You served?" "Afghanistan and Iraq, came home in March 2004." "Thank you for everything and for your service." "Just doing my duty, I'm also a cop as well in New York." "Following the family legacy?" "Yeah, can you not tell anybody else though?" "Yeah, we can do that." Nathan and Haley said.

Kathleen smiled saying, "Thank you, do you know where Whitey Durham is?" "Should be in his office, want me to show you where it is?" Nathan said. Kathleen shook her head politely saying, "No, you don't have to, besides, you three go on in, I'll find it myself." "Alright, it was great seeing you Kathleen." "You too, guys."

Kathleen walked into the school as she picked up a visitor's tag and began walking to the sports hall as she came outside Whitey's office and knocked on the door, "Come in." she heard from inside as she walked in and said, "Coach, is it a bad time?"

* * *

Whitey turned and saw Kathleen as he smiled saying, "I'll be damned, who let you in here?" "Still haven't gotten rid of you, have they?" Whitey walked over and chuckled embracing Kathleen as he said, "Good to see you again, kiddo." "It's good seeing you, Coach." "How's Louise?" "Still good, I reunited with my little brother Kyle." "Glad to hear it, he's been one of my prized players like Nathan and Lucas." "Good to hear." "Was sorry about your Grandfather though, hell of a man." "True, he was." "Sorry about your parents as well, Kyle told me a little about what happened, but not all of it." "I filled it in when I was overseas."

Whitey nodded as Kathleen continued, "I served overseas." "Thank you for your service, soldier." "Just doing my duty." "Still, you gave everything when it mattered the most." "Yeah, even 9/11." "You were there." "Alongside my Mom, Dad and my brother, but don't tell my brother that you know." "You have my word." "Thanks Coach." "I always had your back." "Still remember all those times." Both of them shared some laughter.

Whitey then said, "I bet, I best get going, it was great seeing you." "You'll still see me, plus I'm in town for the 1st play-off game, and I have to head back to New York for my job." "Good luck, with building a bond with your brother." "I'm an O'Malley, our blood, is bounded by our love of country, honour and duty." "Always has been, from what you've told me." Whitey said as Kathleen left waving at him.

Later that night, Kyle and Kathleen are driving to the Hogan household as Kyle gets out and says, "This it?" "Yeah, this is it." "Don't think we ever came up here." "No, you didn't, after I was found, Grandma and Grandpa got accused of lying by Mom. Leading to them never speaking to each other for years." "Sorry." "Don't be, come on, little bro."

Both brother and sister walked into the house as Louise smiled saying, "Hey cousins." "Hey Louise." Kyle said as he embraced his older cousin who had photo albums on the floor as Kyle laid down next to one as he looked and saw Michael Hogan in his US Army uniform he had the Rangers patch on his right shoulder next to his Grandma Elizabeth with brown hair and blue eyes dressed in a wedding dress as Kyle said, "Grandma and Grandpa on their wedding day." "Yeah, Grandpa, was a Ranger in the war, served with the 1st and 2nd Battalions, he got awarded the Medal of Honour in the Battle of Hurtgen Forest." "The town of Bergstein, Hill 400." "He kept a diary of everything he did in the war, he'd want you to have it." "I couldn't…" Kyle said as he was interrupted by Louise, "You should, it was his dying wish for you and Kathleen to have his old war memories."

Kyle had began to look through the photos as he spotted another man standing next to his father in Vietnam war uniforms as Kyle furrowed an eyebrow as he said, "Hey Louise, who's the fella next to my Dad?"

Louise walked over and spotted the photo Kyle indicated to as both her and Kathleen shared a look before saying, "I'll tell you about it sometime later on, right now, continue to look through the photos." "You're the boss."

Kathleen nodded as Kyle looked through the photo albums, the more he look through them, the more he discovered that his Grandparents really cared about him, he saw pictures of him growing up, his softball team, basketball, football, even the day he dressed in his father's dress blues on the day of his funeral. It made him proud to know that even though he hadn't met his maternal grandparents, they still kept up to date in his life, it even brought a tear to his eye, he even found the department photo of his Grandfather Michael who looked proud, it brought a smile seeing the tall commanding authority he had.

Kyle looked over to Louise as he said, "Could I get Grandpa Michael's department photo and his old war journal?" "All there in the cupboard even his old patches are there too." "Thanks."

* * *

Kyle looked in the cupboard and found the patches, the photo even the war journal as he put them in a bag by the door.

He walked through the house and saw flashes of Kathleen and Louise running through the house as kids, he often wondered what it would have been like if he knew his Grandparents as a kid while they lived in New York, sometimes, he didn't know what to believe.

By the end of the night, Kathleen and Kyle headed back to the apartment as Kyle said, "It was a good day today." "Sure was, you loved looking at the photobooks." "I loved that, learning more about the maternal side of our family, I learned more in the past hours than I ever did in my whole life." "Sometimes, you need that edge, everyone's spirits, they're side by side with you and they'll stay by you, as they will with me." "The O'Malley kids against the world." "Story of our lives, right?" "Right."

Kyle and Kathleen high-fived as Kyle said, "How do you think things would have been if we grew up together?" "Honestly, we'd be against the odds but it's always been like that, right?" "Right, but still I followed my path, involving the Army and the NYPD and you'll be on that line as well." " _Legacy is not something for people, it's leaving behind something in people."_ "Peter Strople." Kyle nodded as Kathleen said, "When I won the Silver Star, I only accepted it because people told stories of my bravery, but I didn't feel like a hero." " _The facts of battle are often embellished."_ "The Greek General Themistocles." "I see your literature is often a passion." "Time in the library left me with something to do, plus, I was often fascinated by the quotes of heroes, soldiers and poets." "As was I, Sis." "How's a trip to the gun range sound?" "You sure you trust me with a gun?" "We tried to kill each other, plus I'm eager to see." "Saturday, then." "Agreed."

* * *

Tell me what you thought about the reunion scene and the discovery of Kyle's maternal family.

Please like and review, I love the support I'm getting from everyone.


	14. Brother and Sister Say Goodbye for Now

End of the 1st Half of OTH, Episode 21 & 22 appear in this chapter, Kathleen begins to help Kyle. Let's read on.

* * *

Chapter 14:

Monday after Haley's Party

Kyle and Kathleen wake up as Kathleen dresses in work out clothing, Kyle does the same wearing a white T-shirt, shorts and trainers. As they take off on their jog, they keep pace with each other trying to out-do each other as it appears Kyle is the fastest out of them both.

Later on, Kyle is seen at basketball practice and Kathleen is in the stands watching as memories of her cheerleading days return as Brooke said, "Hey Captain." "No longer captain, Brooke, you took up the mantle and doing a good job too." "Thanks Kath, your brother is one great player." Brooke noted.

Kathleen took note as she smiled watching Kyle do set-shots with Nathan and Jake Jagielski as she says, "He's a great person." "Full of passion and plays with his heart, like you." "I was all about leadership." "A better leader than Morgan ever was." "All I ever did was do cheerleading with my heart." "And that's what made you a great leader."

Meanwhile, the basketball team is called over to Whitey as they form a school circle as he says, "Next week, you're going to be winning you're first play-off game, I, on the other hand, am going to be flat on my back during surgery."

Kyle looks shocked as everyone else as Lucas says, "What's going on coach?" "Oh, just a little eye surgery that I've got a paranoid doc, who says I can't put it off any longer. And it's important to me to actually see you guys win State, I've got to miss the 1st game."

Nathan then says, "Who's gonna coach us?" "Coach McCallum most likely. And if you use this as an excuse to slack off. I can promise you there's going to be hell to pay. Now hit the showers."

Everyone walks off as Kathleen says to Kyle, "I hear McCallum's coaching you guys." "What's this guy like?" "Awful." "Look's like it's up to me, Nathan and Lucas." Kathleen gives him a basketball and he makes 20 free throws, he practices his dribbling as well, Kyle makes it all perfect as he says, "Getting better and better." "Keep doing it, and you might be on the way to steamrolling the opponent." "Let's practice defence down at the river court tomorrow." "Agreed."

* * *

The next day, Kathleen and Kyle are practicing defence, alongside Nathan and Lucas, they practice constantly keeping their feet up, Lucas however is struggling a little as Kathleen pulls him to the side and says, "Focus, just clear your head and you'll bring it back." "Alright."

Kathleen sits on the bench as she watches the three teens in front of her, they play together and do good, Kathleen smiles that Kyle has great friends.

Meanwhile, at school, Kathleen is walking to Whitey's office and watches Dan walking out of the office as she sees him and he sees her saying, "Well, well, Kathleen O'Malley, the heart of the cheerleading squad." "Dan Scott, I still see the devil horns have grown along with your ego." "Cute remark, coming from the girl who went off to serve her country." "Did what I had to do, to survive and make my way in life." "Still, it was foolish." "If you had half a brain, you wouldn't get a positive outcome." "Your brother may be a good player, but he's going to have to watch his back." "That a threat?" "More like a reminder since I'm coaching him." "You lying son of a bitch." Kathleen snarled.

Dan chuckled saying, "Don't worry Kath, he's in good hands." "You shut your mouth, you son of a bitch, my brother's gone through more hell than you care to imagine, screw with him and it'll cost you, trust me when I mean this." "Cost me what?" "Your life." "Idle threats mean nothing to me." Kathleen folds her arms across her chest, knowing anything else could cost her.

In the gym, Kyle's working out on his knees when he sees Kathleen come in who says, "Dan's in charge of the team." "Dan Scott?" "Yeah." "Goddammit, I'm in hell now." "Keep your focus and you'll do fine." "Let's hope." "You got me on your side." "Hoo-ah." "Hoo-ah."

Kyle continues to work out as they head over to the weight lifting, Kathleen spots for him as she watches him in the event he begins to struggle.

Afterwards they're on the treadmill as Nathan and Lucas come in doing weight lifting, Kathleen watches how the two begin to bond and become closer as Kathleen turns her attention to Kyle who's beginning to get winded.

Day after that, Kyle's in the gym training under Dan who's introducing new methods to the team even pushing them to their limits, Kyle's holding his own and doesn't seem to be winded from the harsh training methods, Kyle notices Jake's missing due to keeping an eye on his daughter Jenny because of the latest problem with Nicki.

Throughout the training session everyone was pushed and Lucas had thrown up during the sprint test due to his weakness from the car accident weeks earlier. Kathleen watches this session and says to herself, "Jesus, those guys look like they're being ran through the ringer, worse than my time overseas."

Later on in the next few days, Kyle, Nathan and Lucas are running together in the gym Kathleen is keeping an eye on them as she sees her phone ring and she says to Kyle, "Keep running guys, I gotta take a call." "Okay." The three say.

Kathleen walks out of the gym and answers it saying, "Hello." " _Kathleen, you're needed back in New York in 3 days."_ "What's this about Sarge?" " _Cop killer is making his way to New York, use to serve out of this precinct, all hands on deck."_ "Something don't make sense, why alert us, as to why he's coming?" " _None of it makes sense, all hands on deck soon."_ "10-4 Sarge." " _See you soon, kid."_

Kathleen ends the call as Kyle comes in and says, "Hey, what's the call about?" "I'm needed back in the 1-2, all hands on deck." Kyle whistles as Kathleen nods saying, "You don't know the half of it, A cop killer is coming to New York."

Kyle looks on in shock, hearing the words _"Cop Killer_ " hit something personal in Kyle, having lost his father to a cop killer, he vowed that once he became a cop anybody who killed a cop, was going to be dealt with in his own brand of justice.

Kyle then takes a seat on the bench as he says, "Takes you back, doesn't it?" "All those times hearing the words "cop killer" as kids, just feels horrible." "Yeah, it does." "I just hope, that killer doesn't come across me, if he does it's all over for him." "Damn right, you ever hear the story of a guy that killed 3 cops altogether when Grandpa was on the job?" "The one that died after 3 days of searching." "Yeah, 3 kids, all back from 'Nam after 2 years, boldly gunned down in broad daylight by a nut, who wanted to kill somebody." "Grandpa goes to see Vintano and 2 days later, he winds up thrown off a roof." "Coincidence?"

Kyle and Kathleen chuckle as Kathleen says, "What did Dad say?" "Never believe in coincidences." "Always believe in what you think." "We all need to be the type of cop, needed in this life-time, even if we have to break the rules." "So be like Grandpa and Dad." "The best type of cops."

Kyle smiles saying, "When do you head back?" "After the 1st play-off game." "So soon?" "I know but the whole city is going to go nuts as soon as this guy turns up." "Every cop, hoping to kill this guy and be named a good man." "Yeah." "Let's get out of here, huh? I'll cook up some pork chops for the both of us." "How's your pork chops?" "Amazing." "I'll hold you to that." "Have faith, Kath, I know what I'm doing."

That night, Kyle and Kathleen cook up pork chops and Kathleen ends up loving them so much as she says, "Amazing." "Told ya, don't doubt the O'Malley cooking." The two ended up watching a few classic movies as they quote the movies from beginning to end before they fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

It is the day of the 1st Play-off game, the Ravens crowd assembles in the gym Mouth is commentating the game as he has done countless times. The basketball team assembles in the changing room as Dan Scott tells them, "Tonight's obstacle is Masonborough. Win and you're one step closer to a state championship, an unbeaten season and greatness. Lose and be losers." Dan walks away as the team contemplates these words as Kyle heads towards the Medal of Valour in his sports bag as he murmurs a prayer of good luck and makes the sign of the cross as the team heads out to the court to begin their training.

Kyle is practicing the free throws as he looks into the stands and sees his Sister standing there applauding the Ravens and the cheerleading squad as Kyle nods with a thumbs up.

Later on, the game is about to begin and everyone huddles around for a team-talk from Dan who begins, "This is your night, this is your gym, take no prisoners. Hands in." Everyone puts their hand in as Lucas says, "Let's win this one for Whitey." Everyone agrees until Dan says, "Forget about the old man, win this for yourselves!"

Tim nods as he leads the team cry, "Come on boys, When are we going to lose? 1...2...3...Nevermore!" everyone breaks as Nathan and Kyle bump fists as Nathan says, "Let's do this!" "HOOAH!" "I like that, Hooah!" "Damn right."

The game begins as the lead player takes the ball and passes it to Nathan who controls it as the game goes on, the Masonborough side begins to establish a foothold in the game as they lead strongly into the 2nd quarter. Kyle begins to take the game to Masonborough as he passes the ball to Lucas who passes to Nathan and scores. As the 2nd quarter goes on, Kyle, Nathan and Lucas begin to add up the points until Kyle passes to Johnson and gives it to Tim Smith who passes to Lucas for the 3 points as he scores.

The crowd cheer loudly as Kyle celebrates with Tim as Kyle says, "Great pass, let's win this for Whitey!" "Damn right!"

Everyone is walking back to the changing room for halftime until Lucas is knocked to the ground by an opponent as everyone rushes to his defence, Kyle is angry and so is Nathan as they defend Lucas with Nathan pushing the opponent away before getting into a scuffle with him as Kyle gets into a fight with one of the players.

In the changing room, everyone is waiting to see how Lucas is doing, Dan is berating everyone for how the team is playing, when they should be up by more points than where they are now.

In the 4th Quarter the Ravens are currently losing but it could be too little too late to win, but Kyle is not giving up, the Scott brothers then hold the ball down stealing it as they hold onto it, forcing a timeout as they huddle around Dan who tells them, "Look at me, look at me! Who out there is scared? Who's scared? Cause if you're scared, sit your ass down on that bench, I don't want you on that court!" he stops and turns to Nathan, "Nathan, look at me! Get the ball in your hands, okay? Hold the ball up top, till there's 5 seconds on the clock then you bang it inside to tie this thing up!"

Tim objects saying, "But they'll double him." "I don't care if they put 5 guys on him! Tim, listen to me, Nate, 5 seconds, okay, then shove it down their throats!"

Dan leans in to Nathan saying, "Great players make great plays, Nathan. Hands in, team."

Everyone puts their hands in and head back out onto the court, Lucas hands the ball off to Kyle, who passes to Tim and to Nathan, Nathan holds it up as he begins to charge through the box as he passes to Lucas for the 3-pointer and the win.

The ball moves in slow motion as everyone watches the clock count down signalling the buzzer, but it hits the bar as everyone groans in despair, Kyle runs a hand through his hair as he looks up at Kathleen who nods but gives a sad smile signalling that she is proud of him and the way he performed. He walks over to Lucas who is on his knees and in despair as Kyle places an arm on his shoulder giving him a bit of comfort alongside Nathan.

* * *

In the changing room, everyone is listening to Dan grovel about how they lost the play-off game, Kyle and Nathan both share a look that showed they didn't regret their mistake, their expressions only said nothing.

Soon Dan berates Nathan for passing it to Lucas when he should have taken the shot, instead Nathan only says, "That I knew what Dad? That Lucas shouldn't have been in that game because of his injury, because we both knew that, didn't we?" "Watch it!"

Lucas who was silent then said, "I should have hit the shot, it's my fault!" "You're damn right it's your fault, you let your teammates down, teammates you shouldn't have in the first place, by the way!" Dan says turning on his oldest son as Nathan defends Lucas, "At least he took a shot, unlike you!" "What did you say to me?" "You heard me, at least he took a shot, more than you did, right Dad?" "I wouldn't go there if I were you, Nathan." Dan snarls beginning to lose his temper.

Nathan just goads him saying, "Why not? You're talking about letting down our teammates, Lucas was there the whole game, he played in pain with an injury you knew about. Because, he wasn't a coward like you were." Nathan says fully pissed off.

Nathan takes off the name tag on his back as he says, "We played hard. And we lost, we've nothing to be ashamed off. Except maybe our coach." Everyone walks away, as Kyle heads to the showers and washes himself fast.

He changes into a shirt and casual trousers walking out with his sports bag as Kathleen meets him saying, "Hey, that was a really great game you played, despite the loss." "Thanks, Kath." "Let's go and see Whitey." "I'll drive you to the airport afterwards." "Thanks Bro."

The pair get in the '54 Dodge Convertible as they head to the hospital, they get the room number as they approach and say, "Hey Coach." "The O'Malley siblings, together, it's a proud feeling seeing 2 proud siblings come to see me." "Yeah it is." Kathleen says as she continues, "Figured, we'd stop over here before this one drives me to the airport." "How comes you cut the stay short?" "Duty calls in New York, so I had no choice." "Well, good luck Kath, it was great seeing you again." "You too coach."

Kyle then says, "Sorry Whitey, we lost the game, 3 points away from a win." "Hard loss, but at least you played with your hearts on that court." "Yeah, we did." "If Kathleen was in the cheerleading squad, I'm sure it would have been different." Kathleen and Kyle share a laugh as they wish Whitey good luck in his surgery as they leave the hospital to drive to the airport.

The drive takes 27 minutes, due to a stop off at Louise's house to pick up Kathleen's case, they arrive at the airport as Kyle gets out Kathleen's bag and they walk to the terminal. Kathleen then turns to face her brother and says, "Thanks little brother." "No problem, Sis." "I'm going to move back into the house." "Good, needs someone to occupy it." "Good." "Uh, you should see Sergeant Baker's wife about the key, I left the keys in the liquor cabinet, next to a bottle of Bushmills 1608." "You make my heart cry placing keys next to a bottle of fine whiskey." Kyle sarcastically laughs saying, "You bring that killer to justice." "I will." "I'll see you June, got the Army Reserves coming up." "I'll see you in a couple of months." "Call if you need someone to talk to."

Kathleen smiles as she waves goodbye to her brother as tears fill her blue eyes, tears fill Kyle's as well as they embrace, with Kathleen crying as she says, "I'll miss you." "Me too." "I love you, Baby brother, happy birthday." "I love you too, Older Sister, and thanks."

Kyle wipes tears away from her eyes as she walks away from him and he does the same, watching her walk to the airplane, before she gets on he watches from the glass as Kyle salutes his sister as she returns it.

* * *

Kyle stays in the airport as he orders a cola and drinks it, before taking a long drive back to Tree Hill, he arrives back at his apartment, he sees a card on the table as he opens it and reads it, " _Happy Birthday brother."_

Kyle smiles as he opens it and begins to read, " _Dear Kyle, have a fab birthday, the last 2 weeks have been the best weeks of my life, I get to spend with my amazing brother. Have a great day, Love Kathleen."_

Kyle sees a little box as he opens it and sees his Grandpa Michael's Medal of Honour as he smiles saying, "Rangers Lead the Way, Grandpa." He then puts up his maternal grandfather's police department photos and another officer, he couldn't recognise with brown hair and blue eyes on the wall of blue alongside Kathleen's as he smiles saying, "One more to go and then the future generations to come."

* * *

The end of Season 1, Season 2 comes next, and it'll heat up inside Tree Hill, so no spoilers involved. Do like and review, I love you guys.


	15. Family Past & Present Re-unite

2nd half of Book 1 is up, how does Kyle deal with the end of Junior year around the corner, he then begins to find more secrets into his Maternal family's past in Tree Hill, read to find out, my friends. Episode 1, 2, 4 involved.

* * *

Chapter 15:

Tree Hill, North Carolina

1 Day later after Lucas leaves for Charleston

It is a beautiful spring/summer day in Tree Hill, Kyle is going for a run through Tree Hill, he makes his way down to the beach and stops to look at the ocean taking it all in.

He then sees Mouth running along the beach as he says, "Hey Mouth, what finds you down here?" "Well, I figured I'd follow you down here, plus can't be a view like this." "No, you can't." "Did you hear Lucas left?" Mouth said.

Kyle then looked stunned saying, "No, I didn't know that." "He didn't tell you?" "No, not a word one." "Sorry." "No, don't be, we all move on." "Yeah, we do." Mouth said. As he took a breath before continuing, "I keep reading that Army pamphlet you gave me, it's got some good stuff, and the fact you can enlist after junior year of high school, I think it's a good opportunity." "It sure is, first thing I'm doing once I head back to New York for the summer." "Mind if I come along?" "You sure about that?" "Well, I need somebody, who knows what they're doing and plus, we can get to see where you grew up after we've done training." "There's that and have you read about Airborne training only 3 weeks, we spend next three in Fort Benning and after that, New York for a week before shipping back to Tree Hill." "Sounds good, I'm there." "Alright, we'll do that."

Mouth and Kyle bro-hug each other as Mouth says, "I'm looking forward to it." "Don't worry, you've got me beside you, we're going to be okay." "All I gotta do is keep in shape." "There's that as well." "Yeah, I best get back to my home, see you tomorrow." "You too man." Kyle says as he decides to run home.

Once he gets in the door, he jumps in the shower, taking a military shower as he washes himself quickly before drying himself, afterwards, he was getting dressed until the phone rang, he picked it up and saw Nathan was calling him as he said, "Hey Nate, what's up?" " _Need a favour from you, could you make your way down to the beach area on the other side of the Tree Hill beach?"_ "Uh, why?" " _It's an important favour and I'll meet you there, also dress nicely." "_ Okay, I'll see you there." Kyle says confused as he ends the call.

Kyle is confused as he obeys Nathan's request and puts on a suit as he gets in the car heading to where Nathan told him about. He arrives and spots Haley and Nathan along with two others as Kyle takes a guess they're Haley's parents as Nathan walks up to him, "Hey, thanks for making it." "No problem, what's this about?" "Well, me and Haley are getting married."

Kyle is completely shell-shocked as he regains speech saying, "Wow, I mean, wow, I'm amazed, yet impressed, congrats man." "Thanks." "Why am I here?" "Could you be my best-man?" "I would be honoured." Kyle answers quickly. Nathan smiles as he shakes Kyle's hand as they head to where the official is as Kyle introduces himself to Haley's parents.

Kyle stands behind Nathan for the ceremony as he watches Nathan and Haley exchange vows as he smiles watching the very much, young and in-love couple do their thing. He then hands Nathan his ring for Haley as they kiss. Kyle applauds smiling.

* * *

The next day, Kyle is walking to a warehouse as Brooke and Peyton see him as they say, "He who can't be named call you?" "Told me to meet him here. To be honest, I think he's up to something." "If he's smart he's looking for forgiveness, for not telling us he was leaving." "Well, let's not keep him waiting."

The three walk into the warehouse as they head up the stairs as they look around, Kyle whistles as he says, "Very spacious." "Ya think?" Kyle shoots Brooke a look as they see Lucas wandering around as he says, "What do you think?" everyone looks around as Lucas explains, "I was thinking bar here." Lucas points to a spot in the right side, he points to the stage, explaining for some lights, and a DJ as he walks over and says, "And the 4 of us trying to be friends, right where your standing." Lucas nervously laughs.

Kyle, Peyton and Brooke stare at each other looking confused as Brooke says, "Okay, totally confused over here." Lucas then explains, "I want to throw a party for Nathan and Haley, everyone's been weirded out about them getting married, and nobody's gone up and said, " _Hey, it's cool, let's celebrate."_ with their friends, we should do this for them and since nobody plans a party better than you." Lucas says pointing to Brooke and he points to Peyton saying, "And nobody rocks a party better than you. And seeing as you, Kyle are the whole believer in romance and love. You could do the drinks."

Kyle nods as he says, "Are you saying that because I'm Irish and we always have to drink?" "Didn't mean it like that, but you're a good man." "In fairness, I did congratulate the pair of them on getting married, so I'm down for it." "Excellent, knew I could count on you." "This makes up for you not telling me where you went, so all good." "Thank you." "No problem."

Later on, Kyle and Lucas are walking to school as Kyle sees Haley coming up behind them as the three share laughter, soon Nathan comes around and the four are walking together. They meet up with Peyton and Brooke as Brooke then says to the newly-wedded couple saying, "Oh, look it's our very own Britney Spears and whoever she married this week." Everyone rolls their eyes as Brooke prods them saying, "Pink booties or blue?" Haley then defends herself saying, "Brooke, I'm not pregnant."

Kyle then says, "Brooke, what is the obsession with thinking someone's pregnant?" "The only way this can't be screwed up is if Haley is actually pregnant." "But what if she married to fall in love?" "That's not a reason." "It kinda is, in my book." "Well that's your world, this is our world." "Well if I am right, you have to say, "I was right and you were wrong." Deal?" "Fine, but if I am right, you owe me a bottle of whiskey." "No-way, that don't sound fair." "Fair is fair." Kyle looks to Haley and says, "Please, don't be pregnant or you owe me big." Kyle then walks away as everyone laughs.

Later on, Kyle is walking with Mouth, Fergie and Skills as they help Lucas with the decorations as Fergie and Mouth mock Lucas's appearance.

* * *

Everyone is upstairs as Kyle is setting up the bar zone as he walks over seeing Brooke appear with helium balloons that look like condoms soon Brooke asks Mouth, "Hey Mouth, how's your bod?" "Umm, gaining muscle." "Good to hear, you look hot by the way, what you been doing?" "… Some running, press-ups and sit-ups, even some boxing too." "Ooh, remind me to ask you to take your shirt off sometime later on." "Sure." Kyle chuckles as Brooke explains her ideas for the party and introduces them to her version of spin the bottle except it's called spin the body.

Then Brooke explains another game idea called, "5 minutes in the elevator." Lucas then says, "Shouldn't it be 5 minutes in the closet?" "Yeah, if you're in junior high. But, the great part about this is that everybody has their elevator list." Everyone looks in confusion except for Kyle and Mouth as Brooke explains, "Your elevator list? Come on, the list of people you're allowed to have sex with if you're stuck in an elevator."

Skills says, "Halle Berry." Fergie adds, "Beyoncé." Peyton says, "Jack Black." And Mouth evidently says, "Brooke Davis."

Kyle laughs out loud saying, "Wanna make that dream come true, Mouth?" "Yeah."

Brooke shoots a look at Kyle as she says, "Okay, so everyone creates a list and if you have the same person's name, 5 minutes in the elevator." Everyone nods, Lucas applauds Brooke on the idea as Brooke tests out the spin the body game.

Later on, everyone arrives at the party as Kyle is serving the drinks mostly consisting off beer, vodka and gin & tonic. He is serving people left and right as he pockets the cash as he says to everyone, "Alright, folks, what'll you have, one at a time, I only have 1 pair of hands." Everyone chuckles as they begin to shout suggestions for drinks, soon the music changes as everyone sees Haley and Nathan come up as everyone applauds the bride and groom happily.

Whitey is seen coming forward as he says, "Glass of whiskey, ice?" "Coming up, coach." Kyle pours a glass of whiskey with ice as he hands it over in exchange for the cash.

"So, you're the barman, huh?" "Let's just say, I volunteered." "Not because you're Irish." "No, not because of that." "How's your sister?" "She's good, haven't spoken to her lately, mostly because of her duty in New York, she's had to prioritize." "Of course, being a cop is more important, and you have people to protect." "That you do." "So, you still staying next year or no?" "No, I'm staying, I spoke with Kathleen and I decided to stay because, I want to finish what my mother started." "Would mean you lose everything in Brooklyn, New York." "Not exactly, it's a little bit confusing." "Oh because, you go to Catholic School." "Yeah, that's what I did before I came here." "Of course, you seen Nathan and Haley?" "I don't know, where they could be, sorry coach." "That's alright, thanks for the glass." "No trouble." Kyle says.

Brooke walks over as she says, "You was right, I was wrong, Haley really did marry for love." "Sorry, Brooke." "Don't suppose you have any whiskey?" "Yeah, coming up." Kyle pours a glass and gives it to Brooke as she says, "Thanks."

* * *

Afterwards, everyone assembles at the stage and listens to Haley's parents give a speech as Haley's father says, "I guess it's no surprise, that some have criticised us and called us unfit parents." Haley's mother finishes it off saying, "And normally they would be right." everyone shares some laughter as Haley's father continues, "And for those who say they're too young, let me just say. Hell, you can drive at 16, go to war at 18, you can drink at 21 and retire at 65. So how old do you have to be before your love is real?"

Kyle wipes a tear away as he raises his glass in toast to Haley and Nathan as he downs the glass. Lucas begins his toast and Kyle listens to the toast, throughout the night, it's filled with laughter, tears and heartfelt toasts, Kyle didn't really say a toast but Nathan knew, that Kyle was a man who believed in romance and his own style of love.

* * *

A few days later in the morning, a taxi pulls up, on a street corner and a man steps out, he's wearing a blue shirt with blue casual jeans, he had a military regulation haircut, he gets out carrying a rucksack as he walks towards an apartment building, he sees a light steel blue 1954 Dodge Royal V8 Convertible, he heads to the letter box and sees the name _K. O'Malley apartment 8_ , he walks up the steps until he reaches the apartment as he knocks on the door, the door opens and Kyle sees Johnny Ramirez standing at his door as he says, "Hey, Johnny, come on in." "Hey buddy." "It's good to see you." "Yeah, you too." "What brings you here?" "Figured, I'd come by and see how you're getting on." "Getting by, I miss New York, so how do you think I'm feeling?" "Upset and homesick." "Can't wait for the summer. Ain't, you supposed to be in New York with a cop killer on the loose?"

Johnny nods saying, "We got him, caught him yesterday." "Okay." "Kathleen put him down, put three bullets in his chest but he still kept coming, they struggled but Kathleen threw him off a roof."

Kyle whistled low saying, "Damn, I take it IA is pissed." "Na, they ain't pissed, whole department is actually proud of her." "How's she taking it?" "Getting by, she asked to be on her own for a while and to clear her head." "Thought you'd be by her side." "No, actually Vinetti and Baker are keeping an eye on her, I just got put on leave because I took a bullet in the arm from the prick." "Sorry to hear, but congrats on getting the guy." "All in a days work." Johnny said sounding like he was 100 years old.

Kyle nodded.

Johnny then looked around and said, "Quite a place." "Yeah, did pretty good, keeping things afloat, just getting used to the small town is not easy." "Yeah, I wouldn't have lasted 2 weeks before turning around and heading home to New York." "Don't know how I'm doing it though." "Because you're an O'Malley, you're tough." "Always am, right?" Johnny nods as he chuckles with Kyle doing the same thing as he says, "Sorry Johnny, gotta get to school, May leave you on your own." "Hey, don't worry, buddy, I'll meet you later after school like old times."

Kyle chuckles saying, "Alright, I'll meet you later. See you Johnny, got some chow in the fridge and some eggs so help yourself." "Thanks buddy."

Soon Kyle leave the apartment and head out onto the town for school, after a while he meets Mouth as he says, "Hey Mouth." "Hey, listen, I spoke about the whole Army Reserve thing with my parents, they were a little surprised at first but they wanted me to be happy with the choice." "That's good to hear, bud." "Yeah, it is, I'm actually excited about the whole thing." Mouth says as they walk into the school.

Soon, Kyle spots somebody with dark hair, brown eyes as he murmurs, " _Sonofabitch, it is."_

Mouth hears this as he says, "Who?" Kyle ignores him as he shrugs his own bag off saying, "Look after this for me." "You alright?" "Ask me in 20 minutes." Kyle unbuttons the cuffs on his brown shirt as he rolls the sleeves up to his shoulders, he looked pissed to high hell as he cracked his knuckles before saying to the familiar face saying, "Do I know you?"

The person turns to face him in shock as he tries to run but Kyle stops him saying, " _Hoy no, gillpollas!_ " Kyle drags him back before throwing 3 punches and a knee to his groin as he said, "I thought I was rid of you." "Can't have everything." The face says.

Kyle picks up by his shirt saying, "You listen good Taggaro, you screw with my friends like you did last time. It'll be the last thing because I will you skin you alive from head down to your toe." "Fine." Taggaro says in pain as Kyle kicks him before standing on his chest as Kyle breaks a break a rib or two.

Nathan, Lucas, Haley, Brooke and Peyton are watching as Nathan says, "Mouth, what the hell was that all about?" "I don't know, but whoever the new guy is, Kyle has a history with him and a bad one at that."

Kyle lets him go as he then turns but he then slaps Taggaro across the face before saying, "That was for my girl, who you called a bitch, and for mocking 9/11 you do it again and I'll do more than beat the crap out of you, I'll break every bone in you, slowly." Kyle threatens in a low and cold voice.

Kyle walks away as he hands him a rag saying, "Get yourself some ice." Before walking back to his friends as Brooke says, "Mind telling us, who was that and why you gave him a beating?" "Name is Felix Taggaro, let's just say he did some unquestionable things back in New York." Kyle said as Mouth handed back Kyle's pack.

Nathan then asks, "What did he do?" "Called my girl a bitch and mocked 9/11, let's just say he was lucky, he got out of New York while I was there." "Your knuckle looks purple as hell." "Na, it's alright, sometimes, I don't know my own strength." "Yeah, you probably don't." "If you'll excuse me." Kyle says as he walks away.

Kyle is in the bathroom with an ice pack as he wrapped a bandage around his hand, he then saw a picture in his bag and turned it over revealing a young Madison in her wedding dress, his maternal grandparents and a young man in his Vietnam war uniform all of whom had brown hair and blue eyes, he even had a girl beside him with natural blonde hair and blue eyes like Kyle himself as he asked himself, "Did Mom have a brother?"

* * *

Kyle then picked up his late Grandfather's journal as he read the last entry that was dated 12th June 2001.

" _This is the last entry that I'll be writing now, My oldest son Henry has finally become the Lieutenant of Tree Hill PD with my granddaughter Louise near her end year as probationary officer, it's been a great career he has lead for all of his adult life, serving in Vietnam for 5 years (1967-1972), joining the NYPD like myself, before heading back to Tree Hill with our family, I hope that he repairs the fractured bond that has existed with his sister Maddie before the end is near._

 _Kathleen is back in New York, I hope she doesn't cause her younger brother to freak out over this, I don't want my son-in-law to be beaten up by him. He has the image of my brother-in-law Henry, a man I have greatly admired for years, I give many blessings to my oldest son, he has made me proud to be a soldier, a cop and a man."_

Kyle closed the book as he heard the bell ring as he headed off to class.

* * *

After school, Kyle walks out the school as he spots Johnny as he says, "You know hanging around high school, must freak you out." "I went to Catholic and I wore a uniform." "The broads, flirting with ya?" "I must be cursed with these good looks, but there's a girl, who I have a crush on." "Tell me about her soon." "How about a beer tonight?" "You're on."

Johnny notices the bandage on his hand as he says, "How'd the other guy look?" "One sided, you won't guess who's here." "Who?" "Remember Taggaro?" "That asshole who insulted Lizzie and Millicent?!" "Yeah, him." " _Gillpollas!" "_ Damn right."

Mouth then comes up alongside Brooke and says, "Hey Kyle, oh hello, I didn't realise you were Kyle's brother!" "Brother? Me? Well I do treat him like one, kept an eye on him since he was 10." "Brooke Davis, Mouth McFadden, meet Johnny Ramirez, he's from New York City." Kyle explained.

Mouth and Brooke shook his hand saying, "Nice to meet you, Johnny if we can call you Johnny." "You may indeed, this guy is a good man, a good friend and apparently a good matchmaker too." "Good matchmaker?" "What, you two not together?" Kyle elbows Johnny in the rib as he says secretly, "I'll explain later." "Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to assume anything, I apologise." "No need to apologise, but are all New Yorkers so kind-hearted?" "Ones from Brooklyn and Manhattan." "What happened to your arm?" Brooke asked curious.

Johnny then said, "Oh, took a bit of lead in the arm, got hit chasing down somebody." "You a cop?" Mouth asked. "His sister's TO." "Wow, thank you for everything, you also served?" "Marines, '95 to '98, currently on Reserves for the time being as 2002." "Thank you, for your service, I'll be joining up for the Army soon in June for the Reserves." "I like you already Mouth, I'll see you in New York if you come up anytime soon." "Of course, Brooke and I have to go." "Of course it was nice meeting you guys." "You too." Brooke and Mouth said.

Johnny nodded saying, "You've got some good friends." "Yeah, wait till you meet the Scott Brothers and here they are now."

Nathan, Haley and Lucas come up as they say, "Who's this, Kyle?" "Johnny Ramirez from New York, he worked alongside my Dad." "How do you do, sir?" Nathan shook his hand as Kyle then introduced, "Nathan Scott, Haley James-Scott and Lucas Scott. Nathan and Haley are married. Lucas is the half-brother of Nathan."

Johnny then shook Haley and Lucas's hand as he said, "Congrats, Nathan and Haley." "What, no are you pregnant question?" "I believe in marriage that revolves around love and romance." "Thank you, I've gotta get going, and it was very nice to meet you though." "An indeed an honour for me to, thank you." "Of course, you don't me asking what happened to your arm?" "Oh, took a bullet saving his sister's life from a shooter." Johnny explained in small detail.

Lucas nodded saying, "Wow you're a hero, we like Kathleen, she's a great friend." "Of course, I'll be sure to tell her all about this great town." Nathan smiles as he says, "Did you serve as well, judging by the tattoo on your arm." "Yeah, Marines, '95 to '98." Nathan looked to Kyle and said, "Is there anybody in your family that hasn't served or is willing to serve?" "I think everyone has served that's what makes us all so unique is the fact we love our country." Nathan nods as he says, "Well, I think we best get going, got to get to work, again, nice meeting you man." "You too, same as well Haley and Lucas." Ramirez said as both him and Kyle began to walk home.

Johnny then said, "Got some great friends here." "Sure do, I trust these guys with my life, no matter what." "There's something on your mind, I can feel it." "Know me too well. There's a photo, I got, and I need your advice." "Alright, what is it?"

Kyle takes the photo out of the pocket as he shows it to Johnny who says, "Your Mom, who's the others?" "My maternal Grandparents and what I believe is my Mother's older brother, and presumably a sister-in-law." "What the hell, how many secrets does your family have?" "Too many, I got to ask, but did Kathleen ever once mention these two to you, be honest with me here?"

Johnny sighed deeply before saying, "I asked her a few questions, she told me quite a bit, I knew your Grandpa Michael and Uncle Henry were on the job before they moved away, anything else didn't make it into the conversation, the blonde woman, I didn't know, but I know who might be her daughter, Kath talked about a Louise Hogan?" "I know her, you up for a trip to Tree Hill PD?" "What's that like?" "Well, I haven't ended up in the tombs if that's what you're asking." Johnny laughed as he patted Kyle on the back as the two headed back to Kyle's apartment as they hop into the car heading for Tree Hill PD.

* * *

They arrive as they see Louise getting out of the precinct in off-duty clothing as Kyle says, "Louise, got a minute?" "Hey, little cousin, what you doing here?" "Needed to ask you something." "Mind introducing me to your friend?" "Sure, meet Officer Johnny Ramirez of the NYPD, he's Kath's TO." Kyle explained.

Louise smiled saying, "Pleasure to meet a fellow brother in blue, I heard so much about you from Kathleen." "So have I, an honour to meet you." "You too. So can I ask you what brings you down here?" "Did Mom have an older brother named Henry Hogan?" Kyle asks.

Louise nodded as she said, "My father, if you're wondering, my mother was named Maryanne." "Beautiful." "Thank you, I owe you an explanation, come on back to my place."

Kyle and Johnny nod as they walk to the car with Louise in tow driving back to their Maternal Grandparents house as Johnny says, "This place must cost a fortune on a cop's salary?" "All my family lived in the same house, it was much easier." "Ah, I see."

Louise opens the door as they walk in, Kyle then says, "So, Uncle Henry was a cop like all of us, rose to Lieutenant." "Yeah, everyone admired him and his kind heart, some of the boys used to think he was a hero, the girls use to swoon over his good looks. he was loved by everyone." "I bet that upset Aunt Maryanne." "Oh, she got over it plus she said it was funny watching the girls blush and giggle like love-sick teens."

Johnny shook his head saying, "What is it with the Hogan and O'Malley gene?" "We attract naturally everyone to who we are, we weren't known for our good looks and charm." "Somehow, I feel Kyle's ego growing."

Kyle shot a look over at his pseudo-brother as Louise brought them a photo album of Henry Hogan and Madison as kids, as she said, "There's a 4-5 year gap between the two."

Kyle looked at one photo and saw Madison and Henry together at different ages, Henry was the tall boy, wearing a jumper with a white shirt and a tie, he wore grey trousers, he looked handsome as Kyle said, "Now, I know where I got the great genes." "Grandpa used to say you looked like him at the age he was born, even Dad nicknamed you " _Mini-Me."_ "

Kyle chuckled as he looked through the book and saw a picture of Henry and his own father alongside Father Kelly in their combat uniforms in Vietnam as he said, "Dad and Uncle Hank knew each other from before they joined the service." "Dad always said he'd trust Aunt Madison with Uncle Frank and that he'd be the only boy in that time to trust with him." Kyle then passed a picture of Henry on his wedding day with Aunt Maryanne, who was wearing a traditional wedding dress, her blonde hair was both wavy and curly coming down past her shoulders. Her blue eyes were like a calm and clear lake of blue.

Kyle flicked over the page and saw Henry holding a tiny baby whilst in an NYPD uniform as Kyle asked, "Who was this?" "That's you and Dad. Dad said, you were destined for great things as an NYPD Officer, he even bet that your first word would be Cop, instead it was Kath."

Kyle smiled as did Johnny as he looked at the photo of the two. Louise then headed down the stairs into the basement as Kyle questioned what was going on as Johnny saw her coming back with two carry-ons as he said, "What's the bags?" "Let's just say that my Dad had a penchant for wanting to always be prepared, so he kept a lot of guns from his time in 'Nam and always wanted to make sure that his family was protected." "Sounds like the Ramirez, Baker, O'Malley and Hogan trait we have in common." Johnny said in amusement.

"Damn right, mind if we take a look?" "Be my guest, that was something else for you, from Dad." Louise said to Kyle.

Kyle looked in shock as he said, "Uncle Hank, wanted me to have this?" "He saw you as the brave, strong and a hero with no fear, you were the image of that, he was adamant, you're the prodigal son, the protector of the night and day." "You're obviously keeping some of this?" "Yeah, could I borrow Johnny a minute?" Louise said with curiosity.

Johnny then looked up and said, "Yeah, you got a place we can talk?" "Follow me to the kitchen." Louise said. The two then headed into the kitchen as Louise says, "I want to thank you for keeping an eye on Kathleen, she's lucky to have you as a TO." "I learned from the best." "That's good… Listen, I need a favour and I want to transfer to the NYPD." "Okay, why?" "Something's brewing in Tree Hill, I don't know how long I can stay out of firing line." "Is it trouble?" "Between you and me, it's something dangerous, I don't know what though, so I'm asking you to help." "Why not Kathleen?" "I've had this transfer on my mind, and I put in a resignation, I'm hoping to get out by September." "Alright, I'll talk with some of the higher ups in NYPD, maybe try to pull a string, it'll take time, but I'll try to do it, does Kathleen know?" "She knows, she's been giving me some information on houses in the Manhattan area, I'll stay with her to get acquainted with the area." Louise said. Johnny nodded as he said, "Be a hell of a thing to have another Hogan in the NYPD." "This is who we're, right?" Louise said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyle was going through the bag, as he found an M16, 2 sniper rifles (Springfield Rifle and M21 SWS), BAR. Kyle smirked as he said, "You know Uncle Hank, I think I just fell in love all over again."

Kyle looked through the 2nd bag and found plenty of ammunition as he whistled in surprise saying, "Like Grandpa used to say, you can never have too much ammo."

Louise then said, "His favourite expression, you look like Christmas just came early." "You know, our families might be gun-toting Irish Catholics, but we do love cleaning up the streets?" "Damn right, we do. Come on, Ky, let's get this in your car, we'll head out for a beer, all three of us." "Alright!"

Kyle and Johnny got the bags into the car as they began driving to a low-key bar as all three got out, they hoped to not be recognised as the barman said, "Anything I can get you?" "2 beers, one whiskey, ice with the whiskey?" "Does your friend…?" "I got my little brother." "Alright, you got it, should I open a tab?" "No, no need, we'll be out of here soon." "Alright."

Johnny collects the drink as the three sit at a table as the three raise their glasses, " _Una Stamus."_ "We stand as one." The three clink their glasses as Kyle says, "So, Johnny tell us a bit about this crush?"

Louise laughed saying, "Johnny Ramirez, you have a crush?" "Alright, I do, she's on the job?" "Very commendable, is it Officer Casey?" Kyle says. "No, she's engaged now." "Oh, send my congratulations." "I will, actually the girl has brown hair, blue eyes dark like a sky."

Kyle raises an eyebrow as he finishes the whiskey as Johnny says, "I took a bullet to save her life." Kyle looks wide-eyed before saying, "You've a crush on my sister?!" "Yeah, I do, the reason why I came down here, was because I wanted to ask you face-to-face, man to man and ask you for yours and Louise's blessings to date your sister."

Kyle looked shocked, he didn't even clearly know what to say.

* * *

Season 2 starts off with a bang. So Johnny's reason to come to Tree Hill is revealed, how will Kyle handle this interesting development in his life, will he say yes or will he say no?

Do like and review, I hope you loved this one


	16. Dare Night

Chapter 16 is up, we pick up from where we left off. Let's go. Episode 5, 6 are the ones involved.

* * *

Chapter 16:

 _"I will, actually the girl has brown hair, blue eyes dark like a sky."_

 _Kyle raises an eyebrow as he finishes the whiskey as Johnny says, "I took a bullet to save her life." Kyle looks wide-eyed before saying, "You've a crush on my sister?!" "Yeah, I do, the reason why I came down here, was because I wanted to ask you face-to-face, man to man and ask you for yours and Louise's blessings to date your sister."_

 _Kyle looked shocked, he didn't even clearly know what to say._

* * *

Kyle nodded he then said, "Better drink up, because you and I are going to have a little talk." "Alright." Johnny said as Kyle exited the bar, Louise watched saying, "You're either dead or going to lose your manhood." "I'm already nervous about this." "Don't worry, Kath did tell me to have your back, she knew he was going to have an old-school talk with you, you'll be fine." "I'd rather put my life in the hands of my Lieutenant." "You'll be fine, just relax, he'll have a cool head." Johnny rolled his eyes.

"Kyle having a cool head? The day that happens is the day hell freezes over." Johnny said sarcastically.

Kyle was outside, he sat up against the car, he couldn't believe what he had heard, his pseudo-brother wanted to ask him for his blessing to date Kathleen. The age difference between her and Johnny was only 5 years.

He had known Johnny since he was 10 years old, the two became fast friends, but what surprised him was the fact they had grown very close. They were brothers that loved their city and would do anything to protect it. The fact Johnny was willing to ask Kyle for his blessing was interesting, Kyle always knew Johnny was a man of old-faith, he believed in respect and honour, Kyle admired that of him, he knew by hell that Johnny was the only man, Kyle would trust his sister with, but the fact they were partners on the job was a rule that would be frowned upon. Ever since, Kyle was young, his father and veteran officers at the 12th were moulding him to be the best cop, which meant reciting the patrol guide from front to back, despite the fact he was wanting to be the cop that was willing to go above and beyond to put criminals away even if it meant to break the rules.

Soon, Johnny and Louise joined him as they headed off for the cliff-side overlooking the beach as Johnny said, "Guess this is it." "Your right it is." "Heed in mind, we're going to listen and we'll make a verdict." Louise said.

Kyle just stayed silent as he said, "Why do you want to date my sister? You know clearly the patrol book states that partners can't date but I know you two are different than other cops." "We are different." Johnny says. As he continues, "The reason why I want to date your sister is because she's a smart, talented and a wise person on the job, I've kinda had a crush on her since I laid eyes on her at 9/11, you guys believe in soulmates, right?"

Both Kyle and Louise's look spoke enough to say they did believe in soulmates, both cousins shared a look as they turned around talking to themselves as Louise said, "While it's against the regulations, you can't deny the attraction between them, plus to hell with the regs." "I've known him for 7 years, he's had my back more times than I can count. He'll take a bullet for his friends and his family if he was asked to do so." "He proved that with Kathleen." Louise said sarcastically.

Kyle chuckled as he said, "He did, I'm more than willing to let him date Kath, how 'bout you?" "Hell yeah, I like him, he's a man of honour and respect." "He's perfect, Kath is the cowgirl with a wild streak of defying orders with tendency to get violent. He's the cool-headed other half with the passion for being a cop, he's honourable and a patriotic Marine." "Their experiences of war give them the perfect balance in who they are." "Alright, we in?" "All the way." Kyle says.

They turn back towards Johnny as Kyle says, "As long as you make Kathleen happy, and you return home to her every night, for her sake and yours, watch her back, from Hell to back, promise us." "I give you my word, guys." Johnny promises.

Kyle and Louise smile as they say, "You have our blessing, treat her right for us?" "You have my word, I'll be the gentleman." "I hear otherwise, just know, I'll cut your manhood off." "I will." "That's good enough for me, my friend." Kyle shakes Johnny's hand as the three head home.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Tree Hill, Brooke stands outside the McFadden's door as she knocks, soon Mouth opens up as he says, "Brooke, how can I help?" "Could I talk to you?" "Yeah, let's talk out here." Mouth takes the key and closes the door as he says, "What's up?" "When we spoke to Kyle's friend Johnny, why did you say you were joining the Army?" "I've had the thought on my mind for a while, I spoke to Kyle about it and he gave me a leaflet, it's had some pretty interesting information." "So you're looking to serve this country?" "I look at the sacrifices our soldiers have made, they give us freedom, they do right for us, I want to do that."

Brooke nods as she runs a hand through her red-brown hair saying, "Are you at all afraid of what might happen?" "I'm scared of what could happen, but I'm more than ready for the risks." "You're so brave." Mouth smiles as Brooke feels her stomach turning into goo at the smile as she smiles back at him before kissing him passionately, the two smile at each other.

Whilst in the distance Nathan and Haley watching the scene in front of them as Haley says, "Aww, they look perfect."

Nathan nods saying, "I never expected it to happen, but I see something perfect between them." "Thought you'd be backing Lucas with Brooke." "To be honest it was perfect but these two have something else, I can't really figure it out." Nathan says.

They continue to walk along.

* * *

The next day at high school everyone is at their lockers as Kyle heads towards his seeing a letter inside it as he says, "You guys get the same?" "Yeah." Everyone answers. As Felix walks by everyone with a grin on his face, Kyle scowls thinking to himself, " _Another mind-game, he's playing."_

Later on, everyone is gathered around at a table as Felix even Johnny Ramirez as Felix explains the game, "Called Dare Night. One night, two teams, multiple dares." Felix pulls out a gold envelope saying, "Each envelope contains a 2-part dare, part 1 is on the front, part 2 is on the back."

Kyle and Johnny look at each other in worry as Felix continues to explain the rules of Dare Night. By the end Felix explains the benefits as Kyle butts in saying, "You win an excuse to blackmail us, is that right?" "That is right, want to back out now or do you want to play?" Felix says in a mocking tone directed towards Kyle and Johnny, both have anger in their expressions which is frightening as Johnny says, "We'll play." As they put their envelopes in the pile as many others do so.

Felix then gets an evil grin on his face as he pulls out a key handing it over to Lucas as he says, "That is your dare, my friend, hope you like it." "What did you do?" Johnny asks. Felix chuckles a little.

At the locker, Lucas opens it as Kyle says, "This is bull, what is he hoping to do?" "If he's smart, try to humiliate us." "I'll beat his ass, if this involves us doing something stupid."

Lucas gets the locker open as he picks up a series of envelopes, he hands one of to Johnny and Kyle as they look the letter directing them to the bridge near the river court as Kyle says, "Alright says here, we have to hold a sign that says…" Kyle then looks mad as he says, "That two-faced bastard, I'm gonna kill him." "What?" "You ain't gonna like this." Johnny takes a look at the dare getting angry as he says, "I will kill him." "Me first, then you can have what's left." Kyle snarls.

They do the dare with humiliating results as they finish the dare. With Johnny and Kyle angry enough to kill someone, Johnny looked at the last dare that said, "Alright, this one, we have to climb the entire structure of this bridge and yell North Carolina sucks." "Is that son of a bitch crazy or is he asking to be thrown off a bridge?" "I think he wants to be buried alive by the time we finish this." "You know I'm thinking I put him in the river and with enough weight to pull him down to the bottom hoping he never resurfaces." "Glad you and I are on the same page." "Let's do this and get the hell out of here." "Who's first?" "I'll go." "Hey, just so you know, I'm thinking about applying for active duty in the Marines." "I didn't know, hey, as long as you come home to her, it's all good, right brother?" "Right you are, little brother." Johnny said smiling.

* * *

The pair climbed the bridge at the same time heading straight to the top but the pair didn't shout anything. Instead they headed back to the café as Johnny said to Felix, "We did your dares, it weren't even funny, just know I ought let my brother here beat the hell out of you." "Did you like the first one?" Felix said laughing.

Kyle walks over to him grabbing him by the shirt before saying, "That's precisely why I ought to beat you to death, I didn't do it because, it was hurtful and it was disgusting."

Felix didn't look like he was done as he said, "Sergeant Sanchez always was one you couldn't save!" Felix taunted Kyle's old friend laughing about it.

"Give me a reason not to break every bone in your body!" Kyle says, his voice was cold and murderous, his blood reached the height of a volcano threatening to explode.

Everyone watched in shock at Kyle's outburst as Felix taunted him more saying, "505 people and one you was too late to save!" Kyle knees Felix in the groin hard before walking out of the café in hatred and pain. At the end, Nathan stopped and said, "Johnny, what was that about concerning 505 people?" "It's not my story to tell, but in confession, Kyle saved 505 people on 9/11, only one that died and that was his friend Sgt Frank Sanchez, he was Kyle's good friend out of his old man's precinct."

Everyone stood in shock as Lucas asked, "He stayed to help people instead of retreating, why did he?" "Being a cop, is in his blood, every day he sends a prayer to Saint Michael, thanking him for the heroes of our cities and our country that we live in peace at night and day. That day, he did what was right, everyone, saw him as a hero."

Brooke then asks, "Why doesn't he see himself as a hero?" "You'll have to ask him that, it's not my story to tell, but, don't be hard on him, he's a good kid." Johnny said as he walked away back to the house.

The morning after Dare Night, Kyle woke up, put on a red shirt, trousers, his boots and got his bag together he began walking to school and avoided everyone the whole day, he stayed to watch the seminar on the meteor shower and afterwards headed to church, he walked in and sat in one of the booths as he said, "Hello Father, if you're wondering I have no sins to confess, merely asking for some advice." "What advice?" "How many times have people come to you and called you a hero?" "When I got back from 'Nam, a lot of people called me a hero, sometimes others called me a baby killer and all sorts of vile slurs, why?" "Where were you on 9/11?" "Here in this church, where were you?" The priest asked.

Kyle then explained, "I was born in New York, I came from a family of cops, I was in Catholic School when the first tower came down, by the time the second came down, I pulled a family out of the street and a friend, but he was like a brother to me." Kyle explained.

"This friend, is he still around or…?" "No, he died 2 days later after the attack, for 3 years I kept his badge to remind me of who he is and who the real heroes are." "How many people did you save?" "505 people." "Kyle O'Malley, hero of New York." "Father, don't call me a hero." "I'm sorry, my son." "That's okay." "Who knows?" "Nobody in this town knew until last night, only my high school friends knew and one other guy, who I despise." "How do you know him?" "New York, me and him use to go to the same catholic school, now he's the jerk that taunted me, after 9/11 and the following months after that, I just didn't retreat, I pushed forward, I got knocked down but I got back up and pushed hard." "That's all you can do in life." "You push, you push until you make a difference. You may not be a hero, my son, you're a man who did what was right." "Thank you, father." Kyle said as he got up and headed out of the church.

He soon saw a yard-sale on the front lawn of Brooke's house as Brooke and Mouth were together and walking around smiling at each other whilst Brooke was helping others with the price and the arranging of items. He soon saw Brooke and Mouth share a kiss as he smiled looking around at all the items as Brooke came up to him and said, "Johnny told us about who you were on that day." "You must have a lot of questions, why I did it? Why I never told anyone?" "I get that telling people is never a good thing, you always felt guilt for Frank's death?"

Kyle nodded, "Yeah, I was 4 years old, he was my Dad's old rookie, when I met him, we got on like a house on fire, ever since then I always came to him because he was my brother." "That's really sweet." "He said he owed me one, gave me his badge when I saved his life." "How long was it till he…?" "2 days later. Stayed by his side, saying goodbye to him, was the hardest thing I ever had to do in my life, going to every cop and firefighter funeral, hurt like a brick thrown in a window, saying farewell to a man who was like a brother to me, he left behind a mother, a father and a little sister."

Nathan, Brooke, Mouth and Haley stood misty-eyed and sad smiles as Nathan said, "I can't understand what you went through, but you're a hero, no matter if you aren't one, you did what had to be done, nobody can fault you for that."

"You're a good man, Kyle, you did what no other person could do and you're a brave man for doing what you did." Haley said. Everyone else nodded as they all embraced Kyle and comforting him, he was lucky to have everyone standing by him and accepting him for who he was.

By the night, Kyle and Johnny were walking down by the beach as they looked up at the sky watching the meteor shower as Johnny said, "See the group of stars on the right there?" "Yeah." "What do you think they make?" "Looks like the Statue of Liberty." "Fair guess, for me it'd be the USMC Emblem." Kyle chuckles as he says, "Nice one." The two continue to talk into the night about the stars.

* * *

Haley and Nathan's apartment

At the apartment, Nathan is looking up at the stars as he thinks to himself about his future, he had recently turned down the Highflyer's opportunity as Haley joined him and said, "You okay?" "Yeah, just thinking." "About?" "My future, while it's with you, I'll stand by you through the thick and thin of it all, I want you by my side, Hales." "I do as well, you thinking about what Kyle said earlier?" "Somewhat, I keep thinking about the choice he made, he wanted to be a soldier and a cop since he was young enough to know the uniforms, you get the chance to do a lot for your country, I mean, a lot of people my age, I don't know what they think, but when I read up on some sports players that turned down contracts to serve, I don't know, what do you think?" "Most recent one was Pat Tillman, didn't he die?" "April 2004, he served in the invasion of Iraq, he was a hero, fighting for what he believed, that takes courage and guts."

Haley nodded, before saying, "If you were thinking about the Army, would you go through with it?" "To do what was right, yeah, but at the same time, my brain is fighting with me." "Just know, I'll stand by you as you've always done for me." "I love you." "I love you too." Haley said.

The next morning, Brooke opens her front door and finds Mouth standing there as she said, "Mouth!" Brooke questioningly says as Mouth replies, "I um…I knew this meant a lot to you. So, I got the address off the woman's cheque and…I bought it back."

Brooke moves closer as Mouth steps aside to reveal her dollhouse. Brooke stands there, touched and then walks to Mouth and kisses him passionately before saying, "I'm touched, Mouth, you're the best reason, why you're my friend." "I am glad to be with you, beautiful." Mouth says before kissing Brooke again as they walk up to the house and walk inside. In the distance, Felix watches on in despair.

In the meantime, Nathan goes over to Kyle's apartment as he sees Johnny and says, "Hey Johnny, is Kyle around?" "Lucas's Mom, needed him for something, so I offered to watch over things." "Yeah, I was going to ask him something but is it okay if I ask you, though?" "Sure, what's it about?" "What made you join the Marines, I'm simply asking out of pure curiosity?"

Johnny then leant on the worktop as he answered, "When I joined, it was because I was wanting to make things right to serve my country, thing is, my Dad, he was a Marine served in 'Nam from '68 to '73 afterwards he joined the force. Died in '86, got caught in an ambush, left behind me and 2 sisters." "Sorry, man." "Don't be, truth is, I love being a cop and a Marine, there's nothing like it, why'd you ask?" "I don't know, I never really had that, I mean seeing everyday what soldiers do, like Kathleen, you, all of Kyle's family I don't know anybody like that." "Now you do, obviously, you knew the Hogan's?"

Nathan nodded saying, "They were good people, more like the best, I idolised Lieutenant Henry, he was a great man and a great officer." "He was, both departments said a lot about him, they brought him home to New York, that had been his first love." "Still remember the first time we met, he came to my school and I asked him a lot of questions, about being a cop, it made me wonder, you know…?" "You know I was at a cross-roads at your age."

Nathan looked up and signalled for him to continue as Johnny explained, "I was high-school sports star, full-ride to college, maybe try-outs with the NY Jets and full contract." "What made you choose?" "I weighed both options, then it was clear to me, "We don't get to choose how we start in this life. Real 'greatness' is what you do with the hand you're dealt." "Who said that?" "Lieutenant O'Malley, when I first joined his precinct, gone through my record when I was nominated for a commendation. It was then that I met his own kid and from there, he became the brother that I never had."

Nathan smiled saying, "Hell of a story." "Yeah, it is." "I was actually thinking about it last night, going off to serve my country, not many sports stars do that." "No they don't, I think… Kyle still had a pamphlet here…" Johnny headed for the drawer as he found a pamphlet handing it over to Nathan and said, "That, will have all the answers you need to figure out what you want." "Thanks Johnny." "No problem." "How long are you here for?" Nathan asked.

Johnny then said, "Got to go back tonight, doctor here checked me out, so I'll be back on duty." "Sense something else." "I'm also gonna ask Kath out on an official date." "That the reason you came up here?" "I had to ask Kyle for his blessing." "I didn't think that was still, you know the asking permission thing." "Well, in Kyle's family it was important and, it's how I was raised. You show a man respect, then you earn his trust." "Which you already had." "Exactly, but in all, it turned out to be a great mini-vacation."

Nathan nodded saying, "It was nice meeting you, anyway." "Yeah, it was, thanks for keeping an eye on my brother." "He does the same for all of us." "Just make sure, he doesn't kill anybody." "Especially Felix." "Yeah, especially him." "You got it. He's lucky to have a great family in New York." "We're lucky to have him in our lives." Johnny said as he shook Nathan's hand firmly as Nathan walked out of the building.

* * *

Soon Kyle came back as he said, "All ready, bro?" "Ready, when you are." "Let's go, I'll eat when I come back." "So what did Lucas's mom want to see you about?" Johnny said as they got in the car and began to drive off for the airport.

Kyle then said, "Well, Miss Roe asked me to watch over a new club she's opening tomorrow asked me to be the security at the event." "She asked you?" "More like, she asked me, but I said no." "How come?" "I didn't feel like being a moonlighting person, but that still ain't going to stop me from acting covertly though." "Good luck there, kid."

Kyle then asked, "You figured out where to take Kathleen, yet?" "No, though I was thinking Junior's was a good place." Kyle smiled saying, "Ah, Junior's, that place hasn't lost the magic." "You bet your ass it hasn't." Johnny laughed saying, "Still remember your 14th birthday at Junior's." "Oh, that was a great day." Kyle said smiling at his appreciation for Junior's, it had been a while since he was there and he held a deep love for its famous cheesecake.

The drive to the airport was very quick as they passed the time sharing some stories.

As Kyle got out and so did Johnny they made it to the airport terminal for New York as Johnny then said, "Thank you for such a great mini-vacation." "Could've been better without Taggaro, right?" "Maybe, hey, kid, you okay?" "Still thinking about him and her." "Kid, Frankie's death weren't your fault, he cared about you like a brother, hell he loved you like you were his own." "I still think her death was my fault, like I should've been there to do more." "Kid, don't blame yourself, Kath wouldn't want you to." "I'm sorry." "Hey, don't be, Kid, it weren't your fault."

" _Your attention please, flight 13 from Tree Hill Airport to New York now boarding."_ The Tannoy had said.

Kyle looked up and heard as he said, "As a favour, I'll make a call to Junior's for you, go on in and ask for Luigi, he'll know who sent him." "Thanks Kid." "No problem."

Johnny looked and said, "I got to go kid." "Hey, treat Kath right for me?" "I will." "You know being her partner, spending all hours in a patrol car with her learning everything, it is an unofficial way to date someone." "You think?" "Yeah, you might be the lucky one." "Thanks kid." Johnny said as he walked towards the plane before turning and waved goodbye to his old friend.

Kyle had done the same as he stayed before watching the plane depart the airport.

* * *

He began to walk back to the car as he drove away, throughout the drive he had one hand on the steering wheel and another resting on his head as he pulled into a parking zone as he stepped out and looked at the building that said, _'Gun Range'_ he had gotten out and gone inside the building clutching a bag as he walked up to the counter and said, "Would like a shooting zone please?" "Sure, just need some identification?" "Yeah." Kyle pulled out his gun license and said, "Here you are."

The owner looked at the license and said, "All in order, head on through." "Thank you." Kyle says nodding as he picks up the bag.

Once he finds a quiet spot, he hangs one sheet up and presses the button until it is back up against the wall as he takes out the M1911 and raises it firing one shot up against it before firing the rest of the clip against the target before pulling it back, he takes it off and laughs saying, "Still got it."

Kyle then takes another target and hangs it up, he opens the bag and unzips it bringing out an M21 SWS as he leans into the stock hearing the wise words of his grandfather telling him, _"Gentle on the trigger, don't pull, just squeeze."_

He fires off an entire clip straight into the head of the paper target as he smirks while one guy says, "Where in the Sam hell did you learn how to shoot?" Kyle says nothing as a familiar voice says, "New York shooting contest in 1996, target was 3000 yards away, nobody in the world could make the target but you did." Kyle then sees Louise as he smiles saying, "I heard 2 shooters came out of Tree Hill, one was a former Airborne soldier and the other well known around here, finest shooters in the state, that right?"

Louise smirks saying, "True on that count, little cousin."

Kyle laughs saying, "No Hogan or O'Malley, ever missed a shot, even if we had to compensate." "Still see you got it." "What was it we were taught?" "Gentle on the trigger, don't pull, just squeeze." Both family members said at the same time.

Kyle looks out over the range as he says, "Hear you signed up to work security at the new club?" "Yeah, how'd you know?" "Unofficially, I'm working there." "Kyle O'Malley, are you crazy?" "Nope, but it's better having more sets of eyes at the front and back than only in one place." "True, why unofficially though?" "Having 2 sets of official eyes, is a recipe for disaster, but one of each and it works out." "Classic, alright, I'll take the back, you work the front?" "Always hated big crowds." "You'll be fine, cousin, plus, it's good experience." "True."

Louise hands him an earpiece as she says, "Communication for the pair of us, need a callsign." "Hank is mine and you can be Hershey." "Smart ass." Kyle chuckles as the pair share a hug as they continue to fire weapons at paper targets.

* * *

The Next Morning

Bay Ridge, Brooklyn, New York City

It is a cool spring day in Bay Ridge, Brooklyn. In Harbor View Terrace, Kathleen O'Malley is in her NYPD patrol uniform and is sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast as she reads the paper over the latest news to come out from Iraq and Afghanistan. She looks over at the photo frame on the wall of her decorations as she walks towards it looking over the decorations. Signalling her bravery for her country. Soon, she hears a knock at the door as she says, "Just a second."

Kathleen puts the photo frame down as she walks to the door opening it and sees Johnny standing there as she says, "What are you doing here?" "I wanted to ask you before we head into work, so here goes… Kathleen, would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight not as partners but on a date?"

Kathleen looks shocked until Johnny says, "I asked Kyle for his blessing and he said yes, both Kyle and your cousin said yes." "Then yes, Johnny Ramirez, I will go out on a date with you." "Thank you." "When and where?" "Tonight, at Junior's." "You know how to make a girl feel special." "Of course I do." Kathleen smiled and kissed Johnny who looked stunned at first until he kissed back, more passionately as they rested their foreheads on each other as Kathleen said, "Don't want to be late for work, do we?" "No, we don't." "I best go, but I'll see you tonight, handsome."

Johnny smiled as he walked away heading for his car that was parked down the street.

Kathleen walked to her car carrying her off-duty stuff as she jumped in her '68 Dark Highland Green Mustang as she headed to defend her city, but for another reason she was smiling like a fool.

* * *

There we go, another chapter of this glorious book finished. Now, I'm thinking about a new chapter instead of it being focused on Kyle, how'd you like to see Kathleen O'Malley's view as she begins her newfound relationship with Johnny Ramirez? Let me know in the comments section below, please?

Also, please like and review? I love all of you, my fantastic readers.


End file.
